Siempre Mía
by Angie C.M
Summary: me acerqué levemente a ella, la tome del cuello suavemente y la besé... pero sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi entrepierna...-no tenías ningún derecho-...-pero si..te volviera a besar a la fuerza y te quedara gustando?... soy nueva una oportunidad porfis
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM Y las historia es creación de mi loca mente**

**Capitulo 1 **

"**Cambiando de aires"**

_**Estaba en la escuela con mis amigos Victoria, Jasper, James y Rosalie, cuando empezamos a sentirnos acalorados, vi hacia atrás y pude divisar que muchas llamas de fuego que se acercaban rápidamente hacia nosotros. Estaba escapando de las llamas, pero una explosión me hiso ver hacia mis amigos que estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, a la vez que yo también me consumía por el fuego mientras sentía a Emmett gritar desesperado…**_

Desperté empapada en sudor y escuchaba que desde mi puerta Emmett me gritaba golpeando

-¡Bella, Bella!, dice mamá que te apresures o te vas a atrazar- En realidad si tenía razón, iba a llagar tarde a la escuela y no me iban a dejar entrar.

-¡Ya voy!, cálmate y deja de golpear- Me levanté, me bañé y me vestí lo más rápido posible, bajé a desayunar y Charlie me dijo

-Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla anoche…-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando lo interrumpí

-¿Cómo… por qué dices eso Charlie?- eso era muy extraño, y sin más respondió

-Creo… más bien ahora sabemos cómo averiguarlo, no dejaste de gritar desde la media noche hasta que tu hermano te despertó.

-No sabía que gritaba- Pero antes de poder seguir hablando Emmett me dijo

-Creo que tenemos que irnos Bella, nos estamos tardando- Era verdad ya era tarde y no quería tener que ser sometida a un dialogo incomodo para mí, además éramos nuevos en la escuela de Forks, pues nos habíamos mudado la semana anterior.

Ya estábamos saliendo al patio para subirnos al _Jeep_ de Emmett para ir a la escuela, pues mi _Chevy_ estaba hecha trizas por culpa de mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo), y por suerte a Charlie no se le ocurrió quitarle el auto, porque si lo hubiera hecho tendría que ir a la escuela caminando y para mí no era buena idea.

**Flash Back**

_Charlie, Renée y yo ya habíamos llegado a casa, y Emmett no todavía, por lo que aproveche para llamar a mi novio, Jacob, marqué su número y esperé a que contestara_

-_Hola-Jacob tenía una voz muy dulce que me encantaba._

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-Dije con voz alegre y dulce._

_-Bien, preciosa, ¿y tú?_

_-Bien, oye, Rosalie me dijo que querías verme_

_-Sí, necesito verte, ¿Estás en tu casa?_

_-Si_

_-Entonces voy para allá ¿puedo?_

_-¡Si, claro!_

_-Bueno preciosa, nos vemos_

_-Nos vemos- Colgué y esperé a Jacob, pasé un rato esperándolo y luego me iba a costar, pero sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, fui a abrir con las esperanzas nulas, pero al ver la leve sonrisa de Jacob me hiso sonreír también._

_-Bella, perdón- Me dijo, ahora con la sonrisa transformada en un gesto de tristeza._

_-Lo lamento, tuve que ayudar a Billy, pero no fue mi intención hacerte esperar tanto_

_-Jacob, tranquilo, te perdono, pero te disculpas en vano_

_-Mmm…eres excelente Bella- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa de ternura, y me abrazó._

_-Bella, te traje algo, pero por favor prométeme que siempre, siempre lo vas a usar_

_-De acuerdo- Contesté un poco nerviosa._

_-Ok, genial Bella, cierra los ojos- Hice un gesto de "no seas infantil", pero él me insistió_

_-Anda ciérralos, por favor Bella_

_-Ok, como quieras- Dije cerrando los ojos y esperando la sorpresa "tal vez te va a besar", de nuevo molestaba mi conciencia, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, en vez de besarme, tomó mi mano y me puso un anillo, creo, en el dedo medio diciéndome_

_-Ya puedes abrir los ojos preciosa- Abrí los ojos, y primero vi el brillo de los ojos de Jacob, y luego vi mis mano perfectas con un anillo da plata hermoso de una sola perla, que por cierto me caracterizaba muy bien, y hacia ver mis manos aún más perfectas, o eso me decía mi novio, "es un anillo hermoso Bella", "Bella anda reacciona, Bella, Bella", gracias a mi conciencia pude decir, o más bien balbucear_

_-Graci…gracias, es hermoso, me…me encanta ¡gracias!- Y lo abracé fuertemente._

_-Bella, es solo un anillo, no es nada del otro mundo_

_-Pero, Jacob, para mi es… es_

_-¿Es una baratija?_

_-Jacob- Le dije con un tono juguetón._

_-Lo siento, está bien, si eso es más importante que yo…- Dijo con un tono de juego triste._

_-No es más importante que tú, yo te quiero más a ti_

_-Y…yo te amo- Y nos dimos un abrazó, pero el amor no duró mucho, y el ambiente se convirtió en preocupación. Jacob me agarró de la cintura y me dijo_

_-¡Bella, cuidado!- Pero él se abalanzó sobre mí y me cubrió con su cuerpo, en el instante sentí un ruido muy fuerte y luego sentí a Emmett gritar desesperado_

_-¡Bella, Jacob, todos vamos corran que la camioneta va a explotar!- Al oír esto me preocupé y solo le hice caso a mi hermano, pero tenía una emoción de rabia y enojo, porque Emmett había estacionado mi camioneta dentro de la casa, y para variar mi Chevy iba a explotar y a convertirse en un cerro de cenizas. Luego ya estábamos todos esperando el ruido de la explosión, yo estaba entre los brazos de Jacob, quien no me quería soltar, Charlie y Renée estaban fulminando a Emmett con la mirada, y creo que yo iba por el mismo camino, pero no quería enojarme con mi hermano ahora, estaba muy feliz con Jacob como para amargarme._

_Luego de la explosión de mi querida Chevy, tuvimos que mudarnos de inmediato, porque la casa ahora era ruinas._

_Sacamos lo que pudimos de nuestras pertenencias y nos vinimos a Forks a la casa que mi padre recibió por herencia paterna._

_Y en cuanto a Jacob, no quiso despedirse de mí y solo me dejó una nota que decía "olvídate de mí, y te prometo que haré lo mismo, y por favor, cumple tu promesa". Desapareció._

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola soy nueva en este alocado y maravilloso mundo de Fanfiction.<strong>

**Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran y que me dieran consejos acerca de mi fic.**

**Les pido una oportunidad, y también me gustaría que me dejaran aunque sea un review huerfanito porfis, para saber si sigo o no.**

**Gracias chaito!**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"**Lo que soy"**

**Bella POV**

Íbamos a la escuela, y estuvo en silencio hasta que Emmett empezó a burlarse de mí

-Creo que las enanas no deben tener auto, y por eso tú no tienes…Jajajajaja…- Ya me estaba enojando, pero no sabía que contestarle así que guardé silencio hasta que se me ocurriera algo, "_Bella recuerda que él te convirtió tu Chevy en cenizas"_, entonces le dije un poco seria

-Puede que sea torpe y pequeña, pero por lo menos no estaciono autos dentro de la casa, y además tengo algo que creo que a ti te hace falta, _"cerebro"_ – Emmett había creído que yo no iba a contestarle, entonces me miró rápido y sorprendido, creo que iba a decir algo, pero no le di la oportunidad y me bajé en la puerta de la escuela, pero lo que no tenía en mis planes era caerme y quedar estampada en el pavimento con todos los útiles tirados por todas partes, y mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) solo se alejó en el auto, pero antes de que me pudiera levantar del piso Emmett ya estaba levantándome y ayudándome

-Gracias Emmett, si soy bastante torpe-Dije con las mejillas enrojecidas de de vergüenza

-Enana, para la otra ten más cuidado, por favor, no quiero tener que levantarte todo el tiempo- Ignoré un poco la última parte del mensaje y me puse de pie para poder caminar hacia la escuela, iba muy concentrada caminando, pero no duró mucho, me di la vuelta y vi como mi estuche estaba desparramando todos los lápices que tenía. Me puse a recogerlos, cuando de repente veo a un auto acercándose a mi muy rápido, no pude reaccionar muy rápido debido a que estaba incada recogiendo los lápices, creí que no iba a alcanzar a tener el primer día de clases en Forks, pero el ruido de unas ruedas arrastrándose me sacó de mis pensamientos y sin más vi a un _Volvo plateado_ muy cerca de mí, mientras intentaba respirar Emmett y otro chico más se acercaron a mí, pero en cuanto logré ponerme de pie pude ver al chico en el interior del auto con un peinado o intento de peinado de cabello color cobrizo, una figura perfecta, y unos ojos dorados en los que me perdí por unos segundos hasta que empezaron a sonar más lápices cayendo, pues había soltado los lápices que recogí mientras miraba al chico del _Volvo plateado_, _"Bella pareces estatua ¡muévete!"_ mi conciencia pudo hacerme reaccionar y entonces la adoraba, pero no la pude adorar mucho porque el chico del _Volvo_ se bajó del auto y me dijo serio y enojado

-¡¿Estás loca? , ¡Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en medio de la pasada del estacionamiento!

-Lo siento- Dije con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza, pero me dijo ahora con una sonrisa muy tierna

-Eres la nueva ¿Cierto? –Dijo tendiéndome una mano, muy blanca y fría por cierto, respondí después de respirar profundo

-S…si…y tu eres…

-Edward, Edward Cullen- Su nombre era original y extraño, pero a mí me gustaba mucho, entonces no pude hacer nada más que quedarme viéndolo, pues era lo más hermoso que veía de la escuela, y era lo único que me había alegrado hasta ahora, sin embargo Edward me sacó de inmediato de mis pensamientos y me dijo

-¿Te acompaño?, digo, quiero conocerte más- Era muy extraño que me dijera eso, pero creo que tenía que ver con el chico que estaba a mi lado que no conocía, pero tuve que responder

-¡Claro!, sería un placer

-El placer es todo mío- Y así entramos luego de que Emmett se fuera y que Edward estacionara su _Volvo plateado_, Edward se comportó como un caballero conmigo, me abría la puerta, y cosas por el estilo, no pude evitar sentirme como una reina, pero incomoda.

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba en mi _Volvo plateado_ para ir a la escuela, pero el auto de mi hermana se descompuso y tuve que repararlo. Cuando terminé de reparar el _Porche amarillo _de Alice, me subí a mi auto y me fui a toda velocidad hasta la escuela, ya estaba cerca, cuando vi a una chica incada en medio del estacionamiento, en el instante tuve que frenar pero las ruedas siguieron avanzando, puesto que no había cambiado los frenos del año pasado. Lo bueno es que pude frenar a tiempo.

Desde el piso la chica se levantó con un chico a cada lado, pude reconocer al idiota pervertido de Demetri, y al otro chico, prefería hacerme el desentendido de quien era, pero de seguro era el nuevo o el novio de ella, ahora me fijé en la chica, tenía unos ojos achocolatados, su cabello era castaño con bisos rojizos al sol, y una figura perfecta, pero lo que más me gustó de ella fueron sus labios rojos, que fueron perfectamente hechos para mí, luego de quedarme mirándola por unos segundos me bajé del auto y le dije serio y enojado

-¡¿Estás loca? , ¡Como se te ocurre ponerte en medio de la pasada del estacionamiento!

-Lo siento- Contestó con las mejillas enrojecidas, y para mí era tan encantador que no pude evitar sonreír levemente

-Eres la nueva ¿Cierto?

-S…si… y tu eres…-tartamudeo con las mejillas aún enrojecidas, pero mi conciencia molestó _"Edward espero que no ilusiones y que no hagas sufrir a esta chica así como a todas las otras"_, no me interesaba escuchar mucho a mi conciencia, así que respondí lo más rápido que pude

-Edward, Edward Cullen- En ese momento desvié mi vista hacia donde estaba Demetri quien miraba muy deseoso a la chica nueva, lo que me hiso sentir un enredo de sentimientos que mi conciencia descifró como _"celos"_, pero no tenía idea del porque, bueno, decidí ignorar el sentimiento, y para poder sacar a la nueva de la vista de Demetri se me ocurrió decirle

-¿Te acompaño?, digo, quiero conocerte más- Solo esperé a que contestara, pero creo que soy un idiota, y no sabía porque me comportaba así con ella y con las demás no.

-¡Claro!, sería un placer- Al parecer no iba a ser tan difícil sacarla de allí, pues la veía muy entusiasmada.

-El placer es todo mío-Luego fui a estacionar el auto, para estar con la nueva otra vez, fuimos adentro, y no pude evitar comportarme como un caballero al estar con ella, algo de ella me volvía loco, pero no sabía que era, ni tampoco sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía el estar con ella, pero a veces al ver la figura perfecta de ella me hacía sentir emociones como las de Demetri, pero decidía guardarlas, aunque en oportunidades no podía esconderlas, y sobre todo cuando la veía morderse los labios perfectos para mí, pero simplemente no quería hacer nada estúpido ni imprudente , no quería que pasara por lo que hice pasar a Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Reviews están muy buenos.<strong>

**Gracias por leer mi fic y por darme su apoyo, espero les siga gustando mi fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y la historia le pertenece a mi alocada mentesilla.**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Torpe avergonzada"**

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado las primeras clases, y estaba en la cafetería, Edward me había acompañado todo el día y dijo que me esperaría en la cafetería para comer juntos.

Yo me perdía en sus ojos dorados cada vez que lo veía, tanto que me llegaba como a hipnotizar, por lo que cada vez que me proponía algo solo podía asentir con la cabeza aún mirándolo, y cada vez que lo hacía mi conciencia molestaba _"Bella pareces una verdadera tonta"_, pero trataba de ignorarla, aunque e veces tenía razón.

Edward me hacía señas desde una mesa en la que estaba una chica que lo estaba abrazando, _"seguro es su novia"_ pensé con un sentimiento muy extraño en mí, _"Bella tal vez estas celosa"_, otra vez molestaba mi conciencia, pero decidí seguir viendo a los que estaban en la mesa, estaba un chico rubio que me pareció a ver visto vomitar en bilogía creo que su apellido era Newton, y junto a él estaba una chica con el pelo liso en una coleta, anteojos negros y modernos, y parecía simpática. Bueno, caminé hasta allí y me pidieron que me sentara, me senté en el asiento que estaba al otro lado de Edward, puesto que era el único asiento disponible en la mesa y porque al otro lado estaba la novia de él.

-Hola, tú eres la nueva ¿verdad?- Preguntó la novia de Edward, con un tono muy suave, dulce y alegre.

-Si- Respondí.

-Yo soy Alice…- La interrumpí y le dije

-La novia de Edward- Me puse nerviosa, porque vi a todos los de mi mesa viéndome muy concentrados y con cara de _"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?"_.

-¿Por qué crees que soy la novia de Edward?

-Porque lo estabas abrazando

-Pues no es mi novia- Interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa muy leve.

-Alice es…- No pude seguir en ese lugar, tuve que salir pronto y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que salir corriendo, pero mis pies se enredaron y caí sobre Edward, provocando que todos los que estaban cerca me miraran y era algo que odiaba, pues odiaba ser el centro de atención.

**Edward POV**

Las primeras clases las pasé como todos los otros días, pero no sé porqué estaba ansioso de estar con la nueva otra vez, _"cálmate Edward"_, creo que mi conciencia tenía razón pero debía intentar concentrarme, pero ya que, ya habían terminado las clases y ya me encontraba en la cafetería con el creído de Mike Newton, la simpática de Ángela Weber y mi hermana Alice Cullen, quien me tenia abrazado dándome las gracias por reparar su auto, mientras yo le hacía señas a la chica nueva para que viniera a nuestra mesa, se detuvo un momento y luego vino hasta acá, se sentó en el asiento desocupado al lado mío.

-Hola tú eres la nueva ¿verdad?- Preguntó Alice, sin poder esconder la curiosidad inmensa que cabía en su ser.

-Si- Respondió la nueva con sus labios tan perfectos y particulares.

-Yo soy Alice la…

-La novia de Edward- Interrumpió la nueva, y todos quedamos mirándola impresionados y extrañados.

-¿Por qué crees que soy la novia de Edward?- Preguntó Alice con cara media burlona o de diversión.

-Porque lo estabas abrazando.

-Pues no es mi novia- Dije con una sonrisa a medio formar, debido a que a la nueva se le pusieron las mejillas enrojecidas cuando respondió.

-Alice es…- Iba a explicarle, pero ella quiso salir huyendo y en un mal movimiento sus pies se enredaron, haciendo que cayera sobre mí.

**Alice POV**

Estuve en la clase de artes tratando de pintar una rosa, pero en vez de eso me salió una mancha con lo que creo que eran espinas, traté de no ponerme a reír, pero era tan gracioso que lancé una carcajada, todos me quedaron viendo y me echaron fuera hasta que tocaran el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo, sonó el timbre y esperé en la puerta a mi hermano, salimos juntos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, pues todos los días nos sentábamos ahí, y si alguien nos quitaba el lugar Edward se encargaba, bueno, ya estábamos en la mesa con el idiota de Mike Newton, la inteligente de Ángela Weber y Edward, a quien yo abrazaba dándole las gracias por reparar mi _Porche amarillo_, mientras Edward le hacía señas a alguien, y cuando llegó a la mesa se sentó al lado de Edward, no sabía exactamente quién era, pero recordé que hoy llegaba un estudiante nuevo con su hermana, y pues era obvio que ella era la hermana del nuevo, a quien no había visto.

-Hola, tú eres la nueva ¿verdad?- Pregunté, como era mi costumbre, pues ella me había caído bien de presencia.

-Si- Respondió con una voz muy particular.

-Yo soy Alice la…

-La novia de Edward- Noté un tono de celos en voy, pero solo le pregunte como para jugar un poco

-¿Por qué crees que soy la novia de Edward?

-Porque lo estabas abrazando

-Pues no es mi novia- Le dijo Edward como con una expresión de encanto por alguna razón de las condiciones de ella.

-Alice es…-Edward le iba a explicar todo, pero ella quiso huir y sin ningún control de sus pies, se le enredaron y cayó sobre mi hermano, pero creo que estaban a gusto estando tan cerca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Espero les guste el capitulo ;)<strong>_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, ¡Me Gustaron Mucho!**_

_**Si tengo algún error me lo hacen saber porfis (Disculpen todas las faltas de ortografía porfa), porque con los estudios y los trabajos para la casa no me queda mucho tiempo para redactarlos, pero me encanta este maravilloso mundo.**_

_**¡Gracias por ser tan buenas y amables conmigo, y sobre todo gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Chaito!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"**La invitación"**

**Edward**

Tomé a la nueva de la cintura y la puse de pie al mismo tiempo que me puse de pie yo, la acompañé a la salida y le pregunté

-¿Por qué intentaste huir?

-Simplemente, porque, me estaba comportando como una tonta, es todo- Dijo de nuevo con el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír

-Tranquila, tú no eres una tonta, creo que te dio vergüenza, a todos nos pasa- En realidad no a todos, a mí nunca me pasa creo que es porque todos dicen que soy un tipo serio y reservado.

-No les pasa a todos, a ti no, a mi me pasa porque soy torpe- En realidad si era torpe, pero quería darle ánimos, y no sé bien porque.

-No lo eres recuérdalo siempre, o te lo recordaré yo- No entiendo porqué estaba siendo gentil con una chica, y mas encima con una chica que apenas conozco. En ese instante recordé el baile de máscaras y como un impulso dije

-Ven conmigo al baile de mascaras- Dije como si fuera su dueño, así que por el tono que usé creo que estaba obligándola a decir _"si"_.

-¿Qué baile de mascaras?- Creo que en realidad no sabía nada sobre eso, así que le dije

-El baile de bienvenida, siempre se hace uno y ahora es de mascaras, la idea principal es que cada integrante de la pareja lo reconozca, es decir…-Interrumpió diciendo

-Te entiendo, debemos reconocernos mutuamente

-Exacto- Esperé un momento reteniendo el aire, pues no soportaría que me rechazara la invitación, e inventaría algo para obligarla a ir conmigo.

-Mmm… no lo sé, baile…bailar…bailar para mí no es buena idea, pero…- Respiró profundo y siguió

-Si voy

-Genial- Por fin pude soltar el aire retenido y seguí

-Debes venir de gala, pasaré por ti mañana a las 5:00- Ella hiso un gesto de _"¿Es necesario?"_, así que le dije

-Es una regla venir de gala

-¿De quién?

-Mía, y puedo obligarte a seguirla

-No te tengo miedo

-No debes decirme eso, mal hecho- Puse un brazo a cada lado de la nueva haciendo que quedara encerrada entre mis brazos, iba levemente acercándome hacia a ella , creo que mis intenciones no eran buenas, pero el sonido del timbre logró que no hiciera nada estúpido. Me alejé un poco de la chica nueva y le pregunté

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Español, ¿y tú?

-Déjame ver…español

-¡Genial!- Interrumpió Alice.

-Así podemos ir todos juntos, ¡yo también tengo español!

-Ok- Dijimos la nueva y yo al mismo tiempo, un poco resignados. Caminamos hasta el salón correspondiente y la chica nueva se sentó sola en una meza al final, y pensé _"debería decirle que se siente conmigo"_, pero cuando le iba a proponer eso el pervertido de Demetri se sentó junto a ella y no pude soportar como la miraba, así que aproveché que todavía no venía la profesora Goff para ir a buscarla, o más bien rescatarla.

-Muévete- Le dije a Demetri, muy serio y más o menos enojado.

-Ok hermano- Me respondió un poco asustado, debido al tono que usé.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría compartir banco conmigo?- Le pregunté a la nueva, quien me regaló una sonrisa y una mirada de _"gracias"_.

-Mmm…no lo sé- En realidad no sabía muy bien porque estaba invitando a una chica a estar conmigo si no era para divertirme un rato.

-Ok, pero es porque me siento segura contigo, pues no conozco a nadie, y creo conocerte- Creo que por dentro yo estaba muy feliz, y no sé porqué, pero ¡alto!, me dijo que "se sentía segura conmigo", vaya esto es nuevo. Bueno, nos sentamos y justo cuando iba a preguntarle el nombre entró la profesora Goff, luego de un rato le pregunté mientras estábamos escribiendo

-¿Él te estaba molestando?- Pregunté un poco serio.

-No

-¿Te decía, o te hacia algo que te molestara?

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás segura?- Dije un poco enojado.

-No en serio, parece un simple imbécil, ignóralo como yo lo hago- Al parecer ella estaba mintiendo, pues se veía muy incómoda y molesta. Iba a decirle que debía decirme lo que pasó, pero sonó el timbre y ya era hora de irse. Vi como la figura perfecta de la chica nueva se aproximaba a mí y me dijo nerviosa, debido a que estaban todos los chicos conmigo (Mike, Tyler, Eric, Laurent, y el idiota de Demetri)

-Gracias por ser tan gentil conmigo- Puse un brazo a cada lado de la nueva, igual que cuando estábamos en el pasillo, pero esta vez apoyándome en el _Jeep_ de alguien.

-Sabes, me encantó estar contigo

-En realidad fuiste muy amable y considerado con este saco de torpeza que soy yo- No puede evitar reírme un poco por lo gracioso que sonaba eso, y al hacer un intento de disimular mirando hacia el lado pude ver como el resto de los chicos también reían, así que le dije, un poco más tranquilo

-Para mí fue un placer- Le dejé un espacio entre mis brazos para que saliera y se fue, por lo que me puse a reír, y parece que me escucho, porque se dio vuelta me miró de reojo y me regaló una sonrisa dulce y tierna, o eso creía yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo otro Capitulo, espero les guste. <strong>

**Chaolin!**

**Besitos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia**

Capitulo** 5**

"**Día del baile"**

**Bella**

Desperté y vi a mi hermano parado en mi puerta, estaba serio y me regañaba con la mirada.

-Hola, despertaste

-Hola, es obvio que desperté, o acaso me ves dormida- Dije simpática.

-No- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres?

- Tres cosas, Uno: Tuviste otra pesadilla o ayer llegaste tarde, estas empapada, explícame, Dos: ¿Cómo que tienes una cita con Cullen?, y Tres: Dime porque me dejaste comiendo solo para ir a comer con los hermanos Cullen y los otros tarados- Alto retrocede y pausa, ¿Cómo que los hermanos Cullen?,"_rayos Bella eres una tonta"_ pensé, pero debía contestarle a Emmett.

-Uno, tuve una pesadilla, Dos, a ti no te importa, y Tres, ¿Cómo que los "hermanos" Cullen?

-Lo que oyes enana, Edward y Alice son mellizos, y ¿Cómo que no me importa lo de tu cita con el idiota de Edward?- No podía creer que Alice fuera la hermana de Edward, y menos la melliza _"o rayos Bella sí que en verdad eres una tonta"_ esta vez mi conciencia si tenía razón, pero debía contestarle a Emmett, otra vez

-No te importa lo de mi cita con Edward, además no es un cita del todo, sabes que no bailo, y no sabía que Alice con Edward fueran mellizos, la verdad creí que era la no…-Guardé silencio por lo avergonzada que me pondría cuando Emmett se pusiera a reír, él me miraba con cara interrogante, pero me dijo con una sonrisa

-Sabes que bailas, y muy bien así que no es escusa y…- En realidad, yo no creía que bailara bien, pues mi madre me decía que no lo hacía bien, bueno, ya que, así que tuve que zafarme de alguna forma para que no siguiera preguntando nada

-Se hace tarde- Y me puse de pie para ir a bañarme y quitarme el sudor provocado por las pesadillas, pero Emmett me rodeó la cintura con su enorme y musculoso brazo para decirme

-Si te llega a hacer algo ese imbécil, no lo soportaría, y por favor Bella, no dudes en recurrir a mí por cualquier cosa, eres mi hermana y debo cuidarte- Lo abracé con mis pequeños brazos y le dije

-Gracias Emmett… pero enserio se hace tarde- Me soltó y me dijo

-Bueno, para ti, porque yo ya estoy listo- Caminé a la ducha, me bañé y volví a mi cuarto para vestirme, todo esto muy rápido. Bajé a comer algo, y todos me trataban de regañar con la mirada menos Emmett, pues el ya lo había hecho,_ "¿Acaso era el día de REGAÑEMOS A BELLA CON LA MIRADA?"_, pensé mientras comía mi desayuno, que consistía en un pocillo con cereal y leche, pues no tenía mucha hambre, "_debí imaginarme que si aceptaba ir con Edward esto iba a pasar"_.

-Debiste decirnos que ibas a salir con Edward- El comentario de Charlie me sorprendió un poco, no tenía idea que decirle, ni tampoco sabía porque todos se habían enterado o como lo habían averiguado (incluyendo a Emmett)

-¿Cómo lo saben?- Pregunté muy extrañada.

-Bells, ya vámonos, nos vamos a tardar- Interrumpió Emmett, por lo que le di una mirada de _"Gracias"_, que por cierto notó y me hiso un gesto de _"no hay problema"._

-Ok, vámonos, adiós- Cuando ya estábamos en el patio Emmett me tapó los ojos con sus enormes manos y me dijo

-¿Recuerdas lo que le hice a tu **Chevy**?- Me preguntó recalcando Chevy.

-Si- Dije un poco de enojada.

-Pues aquí te pago el daño- Abrí los ojos y vi una hermosa moto blanca con las luces nuevas, todo nuevo.

-Gracias, es… es hermosa- Le dije abrazándolo con mis pequeños brazos.

- Sabia que te gustaría, la última que tuviste fue emm… a esa le pasó… este…

-La ahogaste– Lo interrumpí.

-Oye tú no le pusiste el freno- Dijo a la defensiva.

-Oye… tu debías cambiarle los frenos para eso me la pediste, no para llevarla a un rio y ahogarla- Fue realmente divertida la cara de Emmett cuando llegó a la casa y me dijo que mi moto se había ahogado. Sonreí disimuladamente ante el recuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Basta de la misma discusión siempre-Dije terminando la discusión y estirando la mano en gesto de que quería las llaves. Emmett me quedo mirando y dijo por fin entendiendo mis gestos.

-Aaa… Ten las llaves, tenemos que irnos- Llegamos a la escuela, y Emmett me ayudó a bajar, entramos a la escuela y vi a un grupo de chicos que me miraban muy extraño, y me hacía sentir incomoda, pero en cuanto entró Emmett y me tomó del hombro sus miradas se ocultaron.

-Hola chica misteriosa

-Hola Edward, ¡Ha!, Emmett el es Edward mi…

-Su pareja de baile, y tú eres Emmett su novio

-Si así lo crees- Dijo Emmett un poco burlón.

-No, Emmett es mi hermano, así como Alice es tu melliza

-Te enteraste, al fin- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-La verdad, si

-Bueno nos vamos hermana, no quiero dejarte con estos…- Hiso una cara de desprecio mirando a los que estaban con Edward.

-Yo me encargo, la cuidaré muy bien Swan- Dijo Edward mientras rodeaba mis hombros con sus fuertes brazos, pero… ¿Cómo sabe nuestro apellido?

-Soy su hermano y puedo protegerla mucho mejor que tú- Dijo tirándome hacia su lado, pero Edward me tomó aun más fuerte y me acercó a su pecho, lo que provocó que sintiera muchas corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Yo la puedo cuidar muy bien, pues tenemos las mismas clases todo el día- Emmett me tiró bruscamente del brazo, pero Edward se reusó a soltarme, y debido al tironeo que tenían provocaron que me cayera haciendo que todos se burlaran de mí, pues mi mochila se abrió y desparramó todas mis cosas, no pude mas con las miradas y la vergüenza así que salí corriendo de la escuela y me fui hacia el bosque más cercano que estaba en frente del estacionamiento, me quedé hay un rato muy corto, estaba llorando sentada en una piedra cogiéndome las piernas al lado de un árbol, cuando siento una voz muy dulce que me sacó de mi profunda tristeza mezclada con vergüenza

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Levanté mi rostro un poco y vi sus zapatillas, pero sentí unos dedos tibios que afirmaba suavemente mi mentón y me levantaba completamente el rostro, al verle la cara y el brillo de sus ojos me impresioné y me quedé paralizada, pero por lo menos atiné a decir

-Tú, ¿Qué heces aquí?

-No pude cumplir mi promesa, pero veo que tú si la has cumplido muy bien, has cuidado perfectamente tus manos, y se ven aún más perfectas con _"el anillo"_- Me quedé paralizada pero luego me puse a preguntar como loca

-¿Qué heces aquí?, ¿Dónde estudias?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Cómo sabias exactamente donde yo estaba?...- Iba a seguir preguntando pero me sujetó tiernamente de los hombros y me dijo

-Bella, tranquila-Respiró profundo y prosiguió- Primero, vine porque no podía soportar estar lejos de ti, Segundo, me vine a estudiar aquí, contigo, Tercero, Rosalie sabía que estarías estudiando en la escuela de Forks así que nos vinimos con Vicky, Jymi, Jazz y Rosy, Y por último, te vi desde el estacionamiento correr muy triste hacia…este lugar- Dijo esto último mirando hacia su alrededor, pero no es posible… ¿él acá?, pero ya que, después de repasar lo que me había dicho, mi cara cambió y empecé a pensar lo que Rosy me había contado por chat, eso quería decir que Emmett vería a su novia, Rosy, Jazz vendría a buscar una nueva novia, pues en la escuela de Phoenix era irresistible para las demás chicas, bueno, Vicky y Jymi siguen juntos, pero Jacob… ¿para qué habría venido Jacob?

-Bella ya que…vamos en la misma escuela, te acompaño- Así nos fuimos a la escuela, Jacob me tomó la mano y me jaló hacia él, me detuve en frente de Edward, quien me abrazó y me dijo al oído

-¿Este tipo te estaba molestando?- Preguntó otra vez, al parecer esa era su costumbre.

-No-Le respondí acercándome hacia su rostro, no sé por qué razón.

-Jacob él es Edward mi pareja de baile, Edward él es Jacob mi…

-Su novio- Interrumpió Jacob, y esto me molestó, pero lo que me enfureció sobremanera fue que dijera eso frente a Edward, y no sé muy bien el por qué.

-Así que tienes novio ¿He?- Dijo bastante molesto.

-No Edward, Jacob no es mi novio, lo fue, pero es solo un amigo…pues tú me dejaste sola Jacob, justo cuando iba a mudarme, no te despediste de mí- Dije mirando con tristeza y enojo a Jacob, pero al parecer Edward me creyó, y me dijo un tanto molesto de Jacob

-Ya vámonos chica misteriosa, te voy a rescatar de este…tipo- Me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura, y las corrientes eléctricas aumentaron.

-No…Tu tal chica misteriosa se queda conmigo, creo que la puedo cuidar mejor que tú- Dijo Jacob, y esto se transformó en una discusión entre Edward y Jacob.

-Tal como lo dijiste _**"Mi" **_chica misteriosa se va conmigo, no la voy a dejar en tus manos, no sueñes

-Por favor, permíteme, tengo más experiencia con ella, la conozco mejor

-Pues, ella se va conmigo, porque es _**"mi novia"**_- Así Edward me tomó aún más fuerte de la cintura y me llevó con él hacia la clase de Español, en donde nos encontramos con Alice, quien tomó a Edward del otro brazo y nos miró muy contenta, luego de caminar lo suficiente para estar bien lejos de Jacob Alice se puso a dar pequeños saltitos.

-Es típico de ella cuando está feliz- Me dijo Edward al oído.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Alice?

-Ustedes van a ir juntos al baile de mascaras, y yo voy a tratar de ir con un chico rubio que acaba de llegar hoy, además debemos ir de compras los tres juntos, tú, tu chica y yo

-A…no, no es buena idea para mí, no soy una de las que se apasionan por ir de compras, ni por la ropa, prefiero ir con algo que tenga, gracias, pero no quiero ser molestia- Dije un poco alterada.

-Ay por favor, tú sabes que para el baile hay que ir de gala, mi hermano lo dice.

-No, en serio gracias pero quiero ir con algo que tenga, seguro debo tener algo formal, además no me agrada ir a comprar ropa.

-Alice, ya déjala tranquila- Le replicó Edward mirándome tiernamente, y regalando me una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que alguien tiene que ir conmigo…- Dijo Alice mirando a Edward maliciosamente.

-Como quieras, pero deja en paz a mi chica- Al oír _"mi chica"_ recordé que había dicho que era su novia y debía preguntarle el porqué, era recién el segundo día que nos veíamos y se estaba tomando muchas libertades.

-Como, como que _"tu chica"_- dije remarcando- Me debes unas explicaciones- Le dije esto y puf… como dice el dicho _"lo salvó la campana"_. De todos modos le iba a exigir una explicación, pero ahora debíamos ir a clase de español, por lo que Alice iba muy pensativa agarrada del brazo de Edward, y este iba con su brazo sobre mis hombros, lo que me molestaba sobre manera y me aparte de él y me voltee para quedarme viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Me pregunto guardando su mano vacía en su bolsillo.

- ¿Enserio no lo ves? – Le pregunte de vuelta.

- ¿Qué debería ver? - Alice se adelanto y nos dejo solos.

- Pues, si no lo notas, te estás tomando muchas libertades, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que eres mi novio y que soy tu chica?

- ¡Ya se! – Chillo y grito Alice regresando hacia nosotros, _"Es como si ella lo hubiera hecho para zafarlo de esto"_, pensé mientras miraba a Alice acercarse con pequeños saltitos.

- ¡Ven a nuestra casa, así puedo prestarte algún vestido de gala, tengo muchos, además no quieres salir de compras entonces esta ocasión es perfecta!

- No, gracias, no… no quiero ser molestia, además estoy segura de que Renée debe tener algún vestido – _"Mentirosa, estas consciente de que Renée vendió todos sus vestidos"_, Shhhh… conciencia no molestes.

- ¿Cómo va a ser molestia tener a una chica tan linda en mi casa? – Dijo Edward tratando de arreglar el error cometido, he hiso ruborizarme, por lo que el sonrió, y le di una mirada risueña sarcástica.

-Anda anímate, se que quieres conocer mi casa, perdón la casa de este galán – Dijo Alice golpeando levemente con el codo a Edward, pero _"¡¿Qué le hiso pensar que yo quería conocer su casa?"_.

-Alice no digas tonterías, si ella no quiere ir no la obligues – Edward me defendió, pero no se lo creí mucho, _"tal vez es solo para aligerar el ambiente"_, ya estaba realizando mis teorías.

- Entonces Edward, me debo tomar la tarde para poder que te pruebes muchos muchos trajes en la tienda - Pude ver en los ojos de Edward el sufrimiento al que se enfrentaría por mí y me pareció suficiente para intervenir, _"pero…. Bella no lo hagas… estas disgustada con él"_, claro ahora que no te necesito me confundes.

- Iré… - Mi voz silencio el tormentoso cuchicheo de Alice, lo que causó que Alice se limitara a decir un animoso "genial" y se dio la vuelta corriendo a paso chiquito hacia la clase que continuaba, fue ay cuando recordé que habían tocado el timbre para entrar a clase. Me apresuré a correr seguida de Edward, pero lamentablemente la puerta se cerró después de que Alice entrara.

-Pero… Prof.…- El sonido de la puerta cerrarse dejó en silencio mis peticiones, y lo único que sentí fue la mano de Edward tomando mi muñeca.

- Esto quiere decir que tenemos que arrancarnos del inspector, no nos puede ver o nos anotará

- Ok - Comenzamos a correr sigilosamente hacia una puerta que decía "Limpieza", cuando de pronto vimos salir a un hombre alto y gordo (moderadamente), que supe que era el inspector. Retrocedimos aun en silencio y nos apresuramos a correr sin sacar la vista de aquel hombre, pero se apresuró a seguirnos el paso diciendo

-Cullen una anotación más y lo suspendo, ¿Y sabe algo?, se la va a ganar si lo pillo – Comenzamos a correr y como yo soy un saco de torpeza andante caí.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Edward levantándome del piso.

- Si -Le dije apoyando mi mano izquierda en el piso, lo que me provocó un fuerte dolor y lo reprimí en un susurrante "Auch".

- Al parecer no muy bien - Me tomó en su espalda y corrimos (Yo en su espalda) con un poco menos de distancia entre el inspector y nosotros.

- No hay otra salida…tendremos que salir de la escuela - Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado.

-¡Pero la puerta está cerrada! – Le indiqué.

-¿Confías en mí? - Me dijo mientras veía a la señorita de la recepción abrir la puerta.

-En teoría… – Prefería una respuesta que no garantizara nada.

Salimos al estacionamiento, y después de eso nos fuimos al bosque que estaba más cerca del lugar , cuando ya estuvimos un poco más tranquilos de la carrera hacia la fuga nos sentamos en unos troncos cortados.

-Ves a veces debes confiar un poco, no todo salió mal – _"Claro, y yo soy la reina de Roma"_, Shhhh… conciencia.

- Claro, nos zafamos de un problema para entrar en otro

-¿En qué problema estamos ahora?

-Es que… mi mano, me duele mucho- Dije avergonzándome no se dé que.

-Déjame ver- Dijo estirando su mano para que pusiera la mía. Me negué con la cabeza.

-Anda, no te la voy a dañar- Me insistió. Le facilité mi mano y tocó con suavidad mi muñeca.

-Auch!- Intenté reprimir un poco mi dolor, pues era bastante, demasiado.

-Al parecer tienes un esguince, tu dolor es una gran señal- Dijo con una dulce y seductora sonrisa, por lo que solo me embobé.

-Entonces…- Dije intentando esquivar su mirada, y quería que entendiera que necesitaba respuestas.

-Se que quieres saber porque he dicho que eres mi novia y mi chica- Dijo poniéndose de pie con sus ojos clavados en mí y sentí como si estuviera viendo mi alma. Aparté mi vista.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-Porque siento la necesidad de decirlo, de decir que me perteneces – Guardé silencio, no quería comprometerme en nada aún, _"Y con Edward"_, Shhhh… conciencia.

-¿Esto te gusta?, ¿Huir del inspector? - Cambié el tema.

-Jajajajaja… si… es divertido - Entonó una carcajada.

-Pero… ¿No te da miedo que te anoten y te suspendan?

-No, él realiza las cosas como las dice y me dijo – Carraspeo la garganta, y fingió la voz- ¿Y sabe algo?, se la va a ganar si lo pillo, y pues… no nos pilló.

-Vaya, eres diferente a la imagen que tenia de ti

-¿Y qué imagen tenias de mi? – Pregunto, con un tono seductor, que no podría evitar aunque quisiera.

-Pensaba que eras serio, aburrido, y que eras callado

-Bueno acertaste en algo… -Le interrogué con la mirada – Soy callado, y serio.

-Genial, no soy tan mala ideando teorías - Miró su reloj y me invitó a ponerme de pie.

-¿No tenemos que volver?

-Aun nos quedan unos minutos

-Ok - Dije mas para mí misma. Me puse de pie y caminamos por un pequeño y estrecho caminos de tierra. Caminamos un poco y al ver el paisaje comencé a preocuparme, pues estaba con musgo resbaladizo y para alguien tan torpe como yo era un gran peligro. Caminamos en silencio y, claro como lo tenía planeado, resbalé y conmigo voté a Edward quedando yo sobre él, me alejé solo 5 centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó con su hermoso rostro de ángel.

-Si… ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien, de maravilla ahora - Acarició mi pelo, mi rostro y mis labios, sentí corrientes eléctricas.

-¿No tenemos que volver? - Arruiné el momento.

-Sí, luego nos tocan dos clases y nos vamos, Hoy nos vamos temprano, por el baile

-Cierto, el baile - Entré cerré los ojos para mirar atreves de las pestañas, con un deje de mal humor.

-Ven - Me tomó con suavidad y delicadeza del brazo para guiarme de regreso. Sentí corrientes eléctricas.

No sé porque cuando estaba con Edward era diferente, mi mundo giraba diferente, no tenía ninguna explicación para esto, pero esto que sentía cuando me encontraba en contacto con él era algo a lo que estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos avanzado. Ya estábamos en una ventana del instituto.

-Oye vamos a tener que entrar por la ventana de la sala de artes, y luego nos quedamos ahí , esa es la siguiente clase que compartimos - Edward me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hacia la ventana que estaba a pocos metro del suelo, pero para una persona torpe como yo, era un gran peligro. Estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana cuando resbalé y caí hacia el interior de la clase. Levanté el rostro unos pocos centímetros del piso y al ver que estaban algunos estudiantes aún en clase me puse roja como tomate. Me puse de pie rápidamente, y tratando de disimular un poco mi vergüenza intenté sonar normal.

- Lo siento, yo… - me interrumpió un ruido tras de mí. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Edward que también se había caído. Se levantó, y me tomó de la cintura, diciendo con voz tranquila, Lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

-Hola, lo siento – Vi a unas chicas mirando a Edward con perversión en sus miradas, y luego al verme a mí sus rostros cambiaron a enojo, y decepción.

-Cullen, problemas con el inspector ¿verdad? – Le dijo el profesor.

- ¿Por qué cree que…? - El profesor le dirigió una mirada de_ "¿en serio me crees bobo?"_- Mmm… si - Se resignó.

-Muy bien… Esperen al fondo - Ordenó

-De acuerdo - Edward me dirigió posesivamente hacia una mesa vacía en el fondo de la sala. Las chicas miraron a Edward nuevamente, pero ahora examinándolo con la mirada. Les dirigí una mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes por ellas – Me sonrojé al verificar que él me había visto ponerme celosa.

-¿Has hecho esto muy seguido?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en una vieja silla detrás de una mesa también antigua.

-La verdad, todos los viernes, es divertido

- ¿Y porque los viernes?

-No lo se

-Oye… Ya no digas que somos novios, no mientas

- De acuerdo – Nuestra clase de artes comenzó.

-Me dices tu nombre, por favor- Pidió Edward.

-Bella, en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella

-Ok Bella, lindo nombre – Me gustó sobre manera que el dijera mi nombre.

-Muy bien Bella, al terminar la clase de artes ¿Te parece si nos retiramos? – Preguntó.

-Sí, no quiero quedarme en la escuela con este dolor – Terminó la clase y vi a Alice salir de prisa. Nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento y me monté en la moto.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Preguntó Edward bajándome de la moto.

-Me voy a casa

-Recuerda que dijiste que irías a la mía

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídalo, pero quiero conducir – Sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Tú?, por si no lo recuerdas estas mal

-¿Qué dices? – Tocó mi muñeca.

-Auch! Ok… - Me resigné.

-Ven - Me llevó a su flamante volvo plateado, el camino fue silencioso.

-¿Y Alice? - Pregunté

-Ya está en casa, se fue de prisa, creo que sacó todos sus vestidos.

-¿Cómo cuantos hará que me pruebe?

-Unos 50 sería poco – Guardamos silencio hasta que llegamos y me bajé con cuidado de no usar la mano izquierda, pues aun me dolía mucho.

Cuando entramos en la casa una señora muy bonita me saludó

-Hola, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Solo me caí en la escuela

-Mamá Bella es una amiga, Bella ella es mi madre Esme

-Es un placer señora

-Ay gracias, solo dime Esme, un gusto conocerte

-Igualmente

-Mamá, Alice va a vestir a Bella para el baile - La cara de Esme no me dio una buena señal.

-Ok – Subimos las escaleras y entramos en el cuarto de Alice…

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento no aver actualizado antes, no pude, pero esepro les guste esta Cap<strong>

**Besos!**

**Pliss dejen Reviews ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

******Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia solo pertenece a mí**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Preparación para el baile"**

**Bella POV**

Tocamos la puerta y entramos. Era una habitación hermosa, el color de la muralla era ocaso, el color que sale en las partes soleadas cuando cae el crepúsculo. La cama era de una plaza, tenía un cubrecama rosado pálido, un respaldo blanco con una forma original y única, y pues eso fue en lo único que me fijé además del gran ventanal que tenía en el extremo contrario de la habitación.

-Alice tienes 30 minutos, después me la voy a llevar - Le informó Edward con una dulce y linda sonrisa. Sonreí al notar que cuando ellos se hablan dulcemente, aunque estén enojados con el mundo entero. Recordé a mi dulce y sobre protector Emmett.

-Si galán, como digas – Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y cerrando la puerta dejándolo afuera.

-Alice no te ofendas…. Pero no quiero probármelos todos – Dije con un poco de lastima.

-Bella, ¿creíste que te sometería a ese sufrimiento para ti? - Asentí con la cabeza - No te equivocabas - Me hiso probar mucho vestidos hasta que se decidió por uno, claro nada cómodo para mí pero a ella le gustaba… además si me negaba me haría probar mucho mas.

El vestido era azul hasta la mitad de la pierna con un cinturón negro bajo el busto, no era muy llamativo, pero debía admitir que era lindo, y lo más doloroso era admitir que me veía bien en el.

-Alice… - Su celular sonó_ "que linda canción"_ pensé. La canción que tenia por tono era _It Will Rain de Bruno Mars_, una de mis canciones favoritas.

-¿Si? – Contestó el celular - Ah, sí - Hiso una pausa para mirarme, luego comenzó a hablar tan despacio que no pude comprender bien lo que había dicho, pero parecía estar hablando de ropa_ "Nada de qué preocuparse, para ella debe ser natural hablar de ropa y moda"_, pensé por lo poco que sabía de ella.

-¿Si Bella? – Preguntó de improviso, mientras yo miraba por la ventana, por lo que di un pequeño salto en mi lugar.

-Es que… - Me avergonzaba preguntar esto, pero para mí era necesario saberlo - ¿Tú sabes si le agrado a Edward?, digo si es que le gusto – Se rio un rato, pero me contestó indicándome que me sentara en la cama junto a ella

-¡Claro que le gustas!, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado ni ilusionado con una chica, y debo agradecerte, porque ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció – Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de conformidad – Bella – preguntó Alice.

-¿Sí?

- ¿Tú crees que podemos ser amigas? – No sabía si era una pregunta o una ofensa, pero parecía confundida y sincera.

-¡Desde luego que si!, de hecho, ya te consideraba mi amiga, me extrañó que lo preguntaras - ¡Yaya! No me costaba nada ser sincera con ella, es como si ya la conociera de antes.

-¡Me alegra que seamos amigas! – Me dio un apretado abrazo y me puso de pie, se alejó de mí y fue a una caja de zapatos situada sobre una mesita color caramelo a los pies de la cama, tomó unas hermosas _Ballerinas_ negras, con una cinta azul pequeña anudada en una rosita común adelante, y lo que más me gustó de las _Ballerinas_ es que no tenían taco, eran planas con unos 2 o 3 centímetros de taconcitos. Estiró los brazos con las sandalias hacia mí – Ten, Bella, son para ti… Esme los había comprado para mí, pero me dijo que si quería dárselos a alguien lo hiciera, puesto que nunca uso este tipo de zapatos – Me quedé como tonta viendo los zapatos, pero reaccioné.

-No, no puedo, es que…

-Tómalos. Mira, pruébatelos, si no te quedan no los aceptas, pero si te quedan te los quedas sin chistar – Me puso una cara de ternura y era imposible negársele.

- De acuerdo – Me resigné. Tomé el par y me los puse, me quedaban perfectos – Por desgracia y gracia -, así que Alice se puso a dar saltitos y a aplaudir en su lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien Bella, quítate el vestido, debes vestirte allí, recuerda que el baile es de mascaras, así que debemos aún elegir un antifaz para ti y para mí

-Alice estos zapatos son… - Iba a decir que eran suyos y que no quería que me los diera, pero me interrumpió

-Lo prometiste Bella – Guardé silencio ante su gesto autoritario de profesora que ordena silencio en el salón. Comencé a quitarme el vestido hacia abajo Y Alice se fue a su baño, cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró

-¿Alice están listas? – Dijo sin mirándome con los ojos como platos. No atiné a cubrirme.

-¡Vete! – Le grité aterrada y avergonzada. De pronto, en mal momento, recordé que tenía una mano mala y me comenzó a doler fuertemente, pero logré reprimir muy bien el dolor, cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

-Lo siento – Dijo alterado, pero menos que yo, y seguía mirándome con los ojos de par en par. Aunque esto hubiera pasado en fracción de segundos a mi me parecía que era una eternidad.

-¡Date la vuelta! – Dije aún horrorizada y descubierta del cuello hasta el ombligo.

Se dio la vuelta y me logré tapar del busto hasta la rodilla con el vestido sin abrochar.

-Ahora vete, no sé qué haces aún aquí – Abrió la puerta y se largó. Me desvestí con tranquilidad, y luego me puse mi ropa_ "No hay nada más cómodo que mi propia ropa"_, pensé.

-Bella, me das la toalla que puse en el respaldo de la silla que está al lado de la puerta, por favor- Me puse de pie y fui en busca de la toalla blanca que estaba en el lugar indicado.

-Ten – Abrió un poco la puerta y su delicado y delgado brazo apareció con gracia y elegancia.

-Gracias

-De nada amiga – Me senté en la cama y esperé a que Alice saliera.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-¿Se puede? – Preguntó la voz de Edward.

-Si – Dije enfadada.

-Lo siento, yo… - Se estaba disculpando pero lo interrumpí con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza.

-Ah, veo que si te enseñaron a tocar – Agachó la mirada y jugó con los dedos.

-¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó con voz suave y de niño arrepentido.

-Mmm… - Dudé un momento – Claro, pero con una condición – Podría aprovecharme de esto ahora. Me miró con cara interrogante – Tú… no me obligas a bailar, y yo te perdono – Le dije y me miró con los ojos de par en par, claro, el vergonzoso recuerdo volvió a mí. Cerré los ojos en un intento exitoso de borrar la imagen de mi mente.

-De acuerdo – Me miró con una sonrisa hermosa, pero con picardía y malicia.

-Te perdono – Dije un poco triunfante.

Se dio la vuelta y mientras iba hacia las escaleras grito hacia mí:

-¡No te prometo nada! – Me colmé de rabia y decepción de mi misma.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? – Me distrajo Alice. Me di la vuelta y se veía realmente hermosa, con un vestido azul un poco más suave que el mío, un cinturón rosa en vez de negro, y los zapatos rosa con tacos_ "Vaya, que linda, si al menos una pudiera verse así de bien"_.

-Te ves… hermosa – No sabía que mas decir para alagar lo bella que se veía.

-¿Enserio? – Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo que estaba en la muralla continua hacia la derecha del gran ventanal – Es que pretendo gustarle a mi cita – Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo muy especial que no había visto en ninguna persona enamorada, lo que sentían debe de ser mucho más fuerte que el amor.

-¿Puedo saber quién es? – Guardó silencio luego de mi pregunta, mirándose aún en el espejo, viendo de diferentes poses el vestido, y claro a ella misma, eso me hiso pensar que no quería que lo supiera – Solo si se puede saber - Me apresuré a decir.

-¡Claro que se puede saber!, pero es que… siento que apenas lo veo y ya m enamoré, ¿Tú crees que es inapropiado? – No sabía si asentir o negarme. No lo sabía con claridad, así que lo único que me quedaba, era ser sincera con mi amiga.

-No… no sabría decirte, yo creo que si es como dices… no debe ser malo… pero debes tener cuidado en hacer lo correcto, solo es… esto… es solo un consejo de amiga, y mi opinión – _"Vaya Bella, me impresionas… no dijiste una tontería"_, nunca las digo, me respondí en la mente.

-Gracias amiga… esto es útil… y me gusta tu forma de pensar, ahora que se tu consejo se lo voy a contar a Edward, así podré argumentar con lo que dijiste, y vaya que son un buen argumento – La curiosidad quería escapar descontroladamente con muchas preguntas como ¿Edward se ha sentido así?, ¿Se cuentan todo? O ¿Le cuentas todo a Edward? Debía escoger la pregunta que sonara menos interesada en Edward, aunque todas lo incluían de una u otra forma.

Formulé mi pregunta un tanto nerviosa internamente.

-¿Le cuentas todo Edward? – Estaba nerviosa de no saber cómo responderle si encontraba en mi voz un tono de interés en el nombre de su hermano.

-Ah, de amores, y esos enredos, si, de ese modo nos podemos dar consejos según lo que hemos vivido, además si no le contara nada al respecto y luego llegara el chico a lastimarme o hacerme sufrir, Edward no me perdonaría no habérselo contado ni lo perdonaría a él, así que para ahorrarme problemas… prefiero contarle – Una fracción de segundo pensé una pregunta o algo que decirle, pero no me ocurrió nada.

-Bella, debemos escoger los antifaces tengo emm… - Contó con los dedos y luego mentalmente moviendo los labios sofisticadamente – 45 – ¿Es enserio?, ¿Debía probarme los 45 antifaces? Me golpee mentalmente para luego ir junto a ella hacia una puerta en la habitación. Cuando entré no pude creer que lo que estaba viendo, era un armario de igual tamaño que su gran habitación.

-Bella, ven, aquí está el sector de antifaces y mascaras, pero como el baile es de mascaras, a las mujeres se les ven mejor los antifaces y a los hombres las mascaras, ven no te quedes atrás – Reacomodé mis emociones y pensamientos para poder caminar hacia Alice.

-¿Te gusta alguno? – Preguntó mientras indicaba grácilmente con un gesto de la mano a los antifaces en la _"vitrina"_ de vidrio – ¡Anda!, nos seas tímida, dime cual te gusta

-Alice… yo… es que siento que ya te he causado muchas molestias… el vestido – Dije lentamente – Y no me parece correcto…

-Lo del vestido ¿una molestia? – Interrumpió rápidamente - ¡Claro que no es una molestia!, más bien fue un placer, ya sabes… me gusta vestirme y vestir a la gente – Dijo pagada de sí misma con una dulce y elegante sonrisa – Así que no hagas más problemas y toma uno – Dudé un poco, pero al parecer a ella le pareció mucho tiempo, pues tomó uno y me lo sobrepuso en los ojos.

-Alice… es… ¡perfecto! – El antifaz era azul, con los bordes negros y un elástico suave para afirmarlo – ¿No es mucho? – Pregunté.

-¡Claro que no! – Hiso un gesto con la mano.

-Pues, Gracias – La abrasé con fuerza y le repetí las gracias al oído.

-De nada, Bella… ahora falta uno para mí – Tomó del tono de su vestido y se lo sobrepuso en los ojos - ¿Qué tal este?

-Se te ve… genial, es perfecto

-Ok, muy bien ahora debemos decidir nuestros peinados, obviamente de acuerdo a los vestidos

-Alice, prefiero ir así natural de cabello, ya creo que hasta no parezco yo con todo esto de los vestidos y antifaces… ¿me dejas ir con mi propio cabello sin peinados? – Lo dudó un momento – Por favor... – Agregué.

-Claro, ya te he cambiado demasiado – No creía que Alice dijera eso… era casi imposible creerlo – Pero, tendrás que dejar que te maquille – Y hay volvió Alice.

-Ok – Dije desanimada y resignada.

-¿Alice? – Preguntó Edward _"¡Vaya! tanto te gusta que hasta su voz memorizaste"_, ¡cállate conciencia!

-¡Aquí estamos! – Le respondió Alice.

-¿Cómo me veo? – Modeló su traje frente a nosotras. _Respira Bella, Respira_, me recordé mentalmente.

-¡Excelente! Pero ahora Bella te vio y no será difícil averiguar quién eres – Protestó Alice – Ahora ve a cambiarte y guarda el _"otro"_ traje en la maletita de mano, eso sí, guárdalo DO – BLA – DO – Parecía como si le estuviera ordenando a un niño de kínder – ¡Ah! y también guarda la máscara – Así se fue Edward y apareció dentro de unos minutos.

-Bella ¿Nos vamos? – Asentí con un gesto de cabeza. Caminé detrás de él hasta cuando llegamos a la escalera, una repentina punzada de dolor me mareo.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó sosteniéndome de la mano herida.

-¡Auch!

-Te llevaré con Carlisle – Me dirigió hacia una puerta elegante igual a las otras y una voz desde el interior nos invito a pasar – Papá, Bella tiene la mano mal – El hombre de cabellos rubios se levantó con una serena sonrisa.

-Déjame verla – Me negué con la cabeza, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí, además no creía que se necesitara nada especial.

-No es nada – Se miró con Edward y éste le sonrió.

-Permíteme, no lo empeoraré, soy médico – Le confié mi mano y la movió para los lados. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas del dolor, y claro ellos lo notaron – Te pondré un vendaje que te curará la esguince un poco más rápido – Buscó lo necesario en los cajones de su elegante escritorio color caramelo barnizado y me vendó la mano.

-Ahora nos vamos, Bella – Me condujo a su auto y nos fuimos al instituto.

Cuando llegamos me miró con intención y me dijo

-¿Ne te vas a bajar? – Él aún estaba dentro del auto.

-No quiero, los bailes no me gustan… no sé bailar

-Claro que vas a bailar… yo te ayudaré – Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar – Va a ser divertido, confía en mí

-Me pareció a ver escuchado eso antes – Levanté mi mano a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Me perdonas por eso? – Se inclinó hacia mí. Su aliento a menta me golpeó la cara – Ne me quieres obligar a convencerte – Se inclinó aún más a mí, y pude descubrir que tenía intención de besarme. Yo me moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero no quería adelantarme. Aún.

-Te perdono – Dije con la voz casi cortada.

-Eres inteligente. Ahora vamos – Nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos al gimnasio, pues ahí sería el baile.

Me quedé junto a Edward para que me indicara donde debía quedarme ahora, pero en lugar de eso, solo puso su mano en mis riñones y me acercó a él.

-Ahora debes cambiarte, ¿ves donde van todas la chicas? – Me señaló con la mano gentilmente, y asentí con la cabeza – Tú solo síguelas – Hice como me dijo y me encontré con Alice quien estaba hecha nervios de tanto esperarme.

-¡Por fin llegas! – Vi a las demás chicas de reojo y me llevé una gran sorpresa, por lo que solo abrí los ojos como platos cuando me dirigí a Alice

-Pero, Alice, ellas están…

-Lo sé, es una sorpresa para los chicos – Caí en la cuanta que cuando hablaba por teléfono ella estaba coordinando que…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo.<em>**

**Pero aquí les dejo uno.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber.**

**Gracias a todas por los increíbles reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!**

**Espero que sigan aumentando las Fans y los reviews!**

**Las quiero mucho mucho... gracias por leer mi historia y espero que me dejan reviews y no se vayan...**

**Un besito a todas y un abrazo!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

******_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia solo me pertenece a mí XD_**

**Capitulo 7**

"**El baile"**

**Edward POV**

Dejé a Bella en el vestidor de damas y fui por mi traje de etiqueta al auto. Lo tomé y al darme la vuelta vi a Seth.

-Hola amigo – Me saludó con un brusco abrazo, el cual correspondí.

-Hola – Nos fuimos todo el camino conversando sobre el nuevo descapotable que estaba a punto de comprarse, hasta que llegamos al vestidor de varones.

-¿Con quién vienes? – Me pregunto mientras ponía mi camisa dentro del pantalón del traje, pues me vestía muy rápido, incluso más rápido que los que estaban de hace un buen rato vistiéndose, como Mike Newton – Con una chica nueva… es… se llama Bella, bueno en realidad se llama Isabella, pero le gusta más Bella

-¡Vaya!, estás bien informado, parece que de verdad te gusta esta chica… me gusta que hayas cambiado, pero me impresiona a la vez. Bien por ella que no la vas a hacer sufrir, como a… - Le miré con tristeza y señal de que guardara silencio.

-¿Y tú? – Pregunté, mientras se ponía la corbata, y yo la chaqueta finalizando con el vestuario.

-¿Yo qué? – Me preguntó sorprendido, pues había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Con quién vienes? – Le formulé la pregunta de otra forma.

-Eh, con… - Hiso una pausa diminuta – Con mi novia – Le miré con mirada interrogante – Lauren

-¿Cuándo volvieron? – Pregunté con voz inexpresiva.

-Hace un mes

-Pues… Me alegro – Le dediqué una sonrisa y me puse la máscara negra, de igual color que el traje, hasta la nariz.

Salí del vestidor, pero el entrenador me empujó con fuerza – fuerza que pude soportar sin esfuerzo –, y me empujó de vuelta al vestidor diciendo:

-¡Ajá!, te atrapé – Parecía desquiciado y loco – nunca había conocido ese lado del entrenador -. Debo admitir que me dio risa, pero en cierta forma me molestó.

-¿¡Quién rayos cree que soy! – Dije un poco enojado y alterado, solo un poco.

Me quité la máscara y lo miré con cara de estar mirando a un idiota de mente.

-Ah, perdón, pensé que eras… - Se disculpó totalmente avergonzado.

-Da igual quien rayos creyó quien era yo… le voy a pedir que no vuelva a repetir lo que hiso – Dije cambiando los roles.

-De acuerdo – Se marchó con las manos en alto y los sentidos alerta.

-Ese sí está loco ¿no? – Un chico de ojos grandes al que no conocía me estaba hablando como si fuéramos amigos.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Le dije serio, y con voz severa ignorando por completo su pregunta, por lo que me miró con cara de susto y se marchó.

Caminé hasta el centro del gimnasio – que sería la pista de baile –, y esperé por un momento, pero llegó Seth y me interrumpió de la serenidad que sentía ahora.

-¿Serás capaz de reconocer a tu chica? – Sonreí al recordar su cara de pánico cuando entré en la habitación y la vi con el vestido a medio poner o quitar – su cuerpo era… formado, redondeado, irresistible para mí y hermoso –, el cual era azul con un lazo negro en la parte que parecía ser la de arriba.

-Claro, ya la vi con el vestido – Sonreí nuevamente al imaginar las preguntas y el rostro de Seth si le decía como estaba el vestido puesto en Bella en ese momento.

-Eres un pillo… aunque quizás... – Guardó silencio y miró en dirección hacia el vestidor femenino, hice lo mismo y vía casi todas las chicas del instituto – Pues algunas habían faltado al baile –, saliendo con los vestidos iguales que el de Bella. Al parecer esto no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo…

Intenté desentenderme de las chicas por un momento hasta que pasaran todas. No presté atención a ninguna en especial. Quería _reconocer_ a Bella, o que ella me reconociera a mí.

Miré en todas direcciones pero a donde dirigía la mirada se llenada de una gran cantidad de gente bailando. Dirigí la mirada a un rincón obscuro y solitario, al que solo llegaba la luz muy de repente, y vi la silueta de una persona allí. Caminé hasta el lugar, y pude ver con mayor claridad que era una chica, se mordía el labio nerviosamente e insistente, por lo que supe que era Bella.

-Me parece que no es la mejor manera de pasar un baile de bienvenida sin una – Alzó la vista y sonrió. Le ofrecí la mano, y como era su costumbre se negó con la cabeza. Fruncí los labios hacia arriba con gesto de ternura, pero con autoridad – ¿No vas a bailar conmigo?

-Ya te dije que no sé bailar – Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente y se le puso de un rojo increíblemente apetecible. Se me antojaron sus labios.

La tomé con cuidado de elegir la mano buena, la puse de pie y la otra mano – la mano izquierda – la puse sobre mi hombro izquierdo con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Sus pies los puse sobre los míos.

Justo tocó una canción lenta, así que la apegué a mi cuerpo – quedamos tan cerca que su calor corporal de su piel cremosa, debido al color del vestido, traspasaba nuestros trajes –, y el deseo de besarla aumentó.

-Ves, estas bailando – La animé de pronto, pero reprochó

-Técnicamente no, tú lo haces

-¿No puedo decirte nada sin que lo reproches o lo contradigas? – Escondió su rostro. Hice un movimiento exitoso para que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho. Esto lo hiso sin reproche ni contradicciones, guardando silencio.

-Me es muy agradable estar contigo – Le dije siguiendo el compás de la música lenta.

-Gracias… pero… no creo que te agrade más de… - Lo dejó incompleto aún con la cabeza en mi pecho.

La despegué unos escasos centímetros de mí e intenté ver su rostro, pero lo ocultó con su cabello. Tomé su rostro del mentón y lo incliné para ver su sonrojada y hermosa cara de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Sonreí ante sus sonrojados pómulos.

-Estas nerviosa… - Me miró con ojos inocentes, pero ocultó rápidamente su rostro – Completa lo que ibas a decir – Le incité, pero guardó silencio – Anda, no puede ser malo – Me miró una vez más y se bajó de mis pies, pues la canción había acabado.

No quería sentirla lejos de mí ni por unos escasos centímetros. Entonces me di cuenta de que… yo estaba enamorado de ella. No puede ser, yo nunca me había enamorado, y era muy poco lo que conocía de ella y lo que llevaba con ella. No, esto no era posible, pero ¿cómo explico mi descontrolado corazón cuando estaba con ella, o lo bien que me sentía en su presencia?, dejé las preguntas mentales para después, debía leer su rostro en busca de alguna expresión delatadora, sus ojos lo decían casi todo, pero no pude explicarme a mí mismo su mirada, era brillante, los ojos chocolates me decían que ella estaba enamorada, pero al ocultar la mirada o el rostro sus gestos no decían lo mismo. ¿Cómo entender a esta chica?, lo averiguaría.

-Es que yo… - Comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa, por lo que se la aclaró y me miró a los ojos firmemente – No creo que te agrade más de cómo me agrada a mí estar contigo – Ocultó el rostro por un segundo y me miró en busca de alguna expresión en mí.

Sonreí plácidamente al escuchar que yo le agradaba, me conformé con eso.

Aun que si le hubiera dicho que la quería, que no me quería separar de ella, para mí sería… bueno decirlo y que lo supiera, pero no soportaría su rechazo… mejor debía dejar las cosas así, apenas la conocía y no quería alejarla yendo demasiado rápido.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – Me limité a decir, y la puse sobre mis pies para seguir bailando la siguiente canción lenta.

-Edward… - Me miró con nerviosismo aún en sus ojos. La miré con ternura y alegría.

-¿Si Bella?

-Me preguntaba si… me preguntaba si podríamos salir afuera, no me gustan los bailes, y créeme tampoco el exceso de gente… me pone un poco claustrofóbica.

-Claro, pero luego de esta canción ¿Vale?

-Ok – La acerqué a mí igual que la vez anterior e inhalé su exquisito aroma a fresas.

Me había decidido, y esperaba que esto no le molestara, pero no podía aguantar más.

-Bella, ¿me dejas intentar algo?

-Depende – Me dijo sin mirarme, pero me detuve y alejó la cabeza de mi pecho.

-Confía en mí – Me miró con cara dudosa – Por favor – Agregué.

-De acuerdo – Me acerqué levemente, la tomé del cuello suavemente y la besé. Sentí unos dulces labios, tibios y suaves, además de exquisito aroma a fresas de su cabello. La estaba pasando bien mientras movía mis labios contra los suyos hasta que sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi entrepierna, me despegué de ella y resistí el golpe con mucho dolor obviamente.

-No tenías ningún derecho – Me dijo furia y se marchó con rapidez.

La seguí y la paré en la escalera tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo aún enojada y seria – ¿No te das cuenta?, de verdad quería pasarla bien contigo… no importaba si era un baile, pero llegaste y lo… y lo arruinaste todo – Vaya, para ella era difícil permanece en una baile, pero por estar conmigo y pasarla bien conmigo no le importaba si era un baile. Soy un idiota.

-Lo siento – Dije serio y arrepentido.

-No lo parece, y no te creo – La tomé de los hombros, un poco más fuerte, sin dañarla claro, pero se giró bruscamente, lo que provocó que se desequilibrara y casi callera en el duro piso. Casi porque la sostuve de la cintura.

-Gracias – Dijo seria y con una nota de susto en la voz – Si no hubieras estado… - Guardó silencio y la dirigí hacia afuera al aire libre, no llovía, así que nos sentamos en una banca pequeña pintada de blanco con unas luces a su alrededor – No tenías derecho de besarme – Me recordó nuevamente.

-Lo sé… ya lo has dicho, me disculpé pero no es suficiente para ti – La miré con los ojos brillantes, y un poco esperanzado de que cambiara de opinión – ¿No vas a perdonarme? – Giró el rostro ignorándome – No, no vas a hacerlo – me auto respondí.

-Edward… enserio me indigna que lo hicieras, es lo último que hubiera esperado de ti – Sus ojos se tornaron de tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunté con tono suave y tierno.

-Me apena no haberlo esperado… y me apena que me decepcionaras… - Casi sentí lastima por ella, pero más lastima sentía por mí, por haberla decepcionado.

-Pero ¿si… te volviera a besar a la fuerza y te quedara gustando? – Mi tono fue serio y sincero, justo lo que quería representar.

-Eres último – Me miró y se puso de pie. Se disponía a irse pero la detuve antes de que llagara a su moto, la cual estuvo aparcada todo el día en el estacionamiento.

-¿Enserio crees que puedas conducir? – Le toqué la mano vendada con intención y la quitó de mi alcance luego de poner cara de dolor.

-Supongo que debo resignarme a ir contigo – La conduje hasta mi coche y le abrí la puerta.

**Bella POV**

Intenté no recordar el dolor de mi mano, pero punzaba y eso me molestaba, debido a que la venda estaba muy ajustada. Intenté quitármela, pero Edward me detuvo.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea – Le miré con rabia.

Me quité el antifaz y lo puse sobre mis piernas, las cuales tenía descubiertas y Edward miraba. Para sorprenderlo con las manos en la masa debía asustarlo de alguna forma.

-Lamento arruinarte la fiesta pero – Me bajé bruscamente el vestido con la mano buena – mis piernas estaban heladas – Lo vi de reojo y tenía un flujo de sangre cálida bajo sus mejillas.

Dejó el auto parado en un costado de la calle y me miró con un poco de seriedad.

-Si tanto te molestó, pues enserio perdóname, pero si no quieres hacerlo no puedo hacer nada… es un simple beso – No podía pensar en lo que quería decir pero las palabras salieron solas.

-Pues para ti será un simple beso, para mí fue el primero ¡Maldita sea! – No era algo que quisiera confesar, pero no podía callarlo, el solo lo veía como un simple beso.

-Es… no lo sabia

-Nadie lo sabe – Dije aún cono ira – Tú eres el único

-Bella… perdóname enserio no quería que esto fuera muy rápido, se me escapó

-No quería decir esto pero este… es el único baile al que he ido en toda mi vida… y fue el peor, yo solo quería divertirme… contigo, porque me gustas, pero esto no es para mí – Me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. No quedaba mucho camino.

-Bella… espera, por favor – Me tomó de la mano derecha y me dio vuelta. Comenzó a llover y me quedé empapada de inmediato – Se que es muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos, pero… enserio, tu también me gustas, y sentía una gran curiosidad por besarte, tus labios… - Le tapé la boca con la mano, pero la quitó rápido y suave.

-Llévame a casa – Le pedí.

-Me dejas… - Tenía pensado que era lo que quería pedir – Besarte – No hice nada. Él me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a si mismo lo mas que pudo, deslizó sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza e intentó besarme.

-No… llévame a casa, por favor – Le pedí casi sin fuerzas, se alejó y me miró respetándome.

-Ok, ahora te llevo a casa – Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia el auto con el corazón descontrolado e intentando recordar cómo se respiraba.

Llegué a casa y las luces estaban apagadas, Charlie y Renée aún no llegaban de cenar.

-Debo entrar – Me despedí. Tenía ganas de besarme y yo de besarlo, pero no quería nada aún.

-Que duermas bien – Me bajé del coche y entré en la casa. Vi por la ventana las luces del volvo plateado alejarse en la oscuridad y lluvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo otro cap.<strong>

**Espero les guste este capitulo, creo que es un poco cortito.**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o algún error me lo perdonan ¿Si?**

**Gracias por los reviews, cada vez que leo uno me hacen dar saltitos de felicidad! XD**

**Gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Les mando un abrazo al tipo Emmett, apretado y fuerte a todas ustedes!**

**Cuídense y Porfis porfis sigan leyendo mi historia.**

**P.D.: Aún quiero saltar de felicidad XD**

**Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es propiedad de mi mente.**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Vacio"**

**Bella POV**

Desperté en mi cama calentita, por una extraña razón no quería levantarme, solo quería quedarme acostada pensando en el día anterior.

_Pero ¿si… te volviera a besar a la fuerza y te quedara gustando?_, esas palabras rodaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Pensaba en que si lo hiciera probablemente le agarraría a cachetadas o a patadas, pero ¿si pasara que me quedara gustando?...

Decidí abandonar esa idea de inmediato, no iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque…

"_¡No Bella, no!, tú estás enojada con él, es un idiota que se ha perdido la oportunidad de besarte a la buena ¡olvídalo!"_ Cierto, cierto. Me respondí mentalmente. Estaba muy, pero muy enojada con este… aprovechado.

-Bella, ¿estás despierta? – Me habló Emmett en voz baja mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a la puerta y la abría.

Miré el reloj para verificar si mi suposición de que era tarde era cierta, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que esperar demasiado para levantarme y olvidar en el transcurso del día lo del beso, eran las 2:00 A.M, y hasta esta hora parecía como si hubiera dormido dos días, pues no había tenido ningún sueño y pude descansar la mente, cosa que me hacía falta. Mucha falta.

-Sí, pasa – Le indiqué que se sentara en la cama dando pequeñas palmaditas junto a mí, mientras me hacía a un lado para darle espacio.

-¿Por qué no llegaste en todo el día ayer?, tuve que traer la moto en el jeep. Pensé que la valorabas – Esto último lo dijo con una nota de tristeza. Me senté en la cama para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Si la valoro, y mucho, pero no más que a ti – Le dije al oído aún abrazándolo. Me apretó con sus enormes brazos, pero teniendo cuidado de no quebrarme ningún hueso.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Tu cita te ha lavado el cerebro o te lo cambiaron por otro?- Sonreí y sonrió también.

-¿Es que simplemente una hermana adorable no puede abrazar a su corpulento hermano, y decirle que lo valora y lo quiere más que a cualquier otra cosa o persona? – Le dije jugando, pero diciendo las cosas sinceramente.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Claro que una chica adorable puede decirle eso a su corpulento hermano, pero hay una cosa en la que te equivocas…

-¿Y en qué podría estar equivocada? – Puse la cara seria, y el tono de voz también.

-No eres adorable – Se rió y le di una palmada que ni sintió en el brazo que tenía apoyado en la cama del lado contrario de mi cintura.

-Si lo soy – Le contradije jugando.

-Admítelo, no lo eres

-Que sí

-Admítelo, NO – LO – ERES

-¡Que si!

-Ah, no lo vas a admitir – Me tomó como si fuera un bulto ligero, y me llevó al pasillo, al lado de la escalera – Bella…

-¿Qué? – Pregunté recuperando el aire, pues en la posición que estaba me aplastaba el estomago con el duro hombro de Emmett.

-Dejé la tina llena… - No le vi el problema – Con agua fría – Me aterré ante se pensamiento – ¡Te daré un baño! – Corrió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Sus grandes pies golpeaban con fuerza al piso, y no creo que después del correteo mis padres pudieran dormir.

Me arrojó a la tina y me estremecí dentro.

Puso un lado a cada borde de la tina a lo ancho, y me obligaba a quedarme allí aún tiritando.

-¡Admite que no eres adorable!, ¡Admítelo! – Me obligaba a admitirlo, pues si no lo hacía podría quedarme allí todo el rato que él quisiera.

Estornudé fuertemente, y me dolió la garganta, desde la terminación de las orejas hasta las amígdalas.

-Esta… está bien, o admito, no soy adorable – Me salió un hilo de voz con mucha dificultad.

-Bella… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Emmett muy preocupado.

-Llévame a mi habitación, me quiero acostar – La cabeza me empezó a punzar, y sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-Sí, en un momento – Me tomó y me llevó la habitación, me dejó parada al lado de mi armario. Me miró con intención, pero no le entendí – Para que te permita dormir debes de cambiarte ropa.

-Ah, sí claro – Busqué mi ropa y me vestí en el baño, cuando llegué de regreso a la habitación Emmett me estaba esperando sentado en mi cama con una bandeja con un té caliente y un pote con cereal y leche, además de un rollito de venda seca.

Se veía realmente tierno.

-Ven – me abrió la cama y me recosté bajo las mantas calentitas aun – Ten, bebe esto. Te calentará el cuerpo – Tome un sorbo de té y luego tomó mi mano mala con cuidado – ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó serio, mientras me quitaba la venda mojada y me ponía la otra seca totalmente igual que Carlisle.

-Me caí – Sonrió tiernamente mientras me envolvía la venda en la mano.

-Cuando no – Me miró y su rostro cambió a tristeza y remordimiento – Bella, lo lamento, solo era un juego

-No te preocupes estoy bien – Un maldito estornudo apareció en el momento menos indicado, ¡Maldita sea!

-No te ves bien, perdóname… - hubo un pequeño silencio y comencé a comer el cereal con leche – te llevaré al médico – El padre de Edward trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad y lo que menos quería era ver a Edward u oír de él.

-¡No! – Me miró sorprendido y aseguró la venda en mi mano – Estoy bien, puedo quedarme en casa todo el día, me recuperaré – Le tranquilicé, pero descubrió algo extraño en mí.

-Bella, tu… ¿Por qué no quieres ir al médico? – Escondí la mirada y me eché una cucharada grande de cereales y leche a la boca – No será que… - Guardó silencio y me miró con los ojos abiertos – Bella, ¿ese maldito te hiso algo? – Me descubrió.

-Emmett, tranquilo, no pasó nada – Mentí, claro, sin éxito alguno.

-Bella no sabes mentir, eres… dime la verdad o no respondo por la vida de ese…

-¡Emmett, no!

-Bella dime o te juro que no te hablo en toda mi vida, además de que a ese imbécil lo… lo mato, igual como el mató a… - Él estaba realmente furioso.

-¡¿Qué? Emmett cálmate enserio – Aparté la bandeja con las cosas de mí y le tomé la cara con las manos – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? – Cerró los ojos.

-Bella… - Respiró profundo y se calmó un poco – Dime si ese imbécil te hiso algo

-Él… - No podía decirle que él me besó, lo malinterpretaría y no me dejaría explicarle nada antes que se fuera a…, tampoco podía decirle eso porque me había dicho que Edward había matado a alguien ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No iba decirle la verdad del todo – Nos besamos, es todo – Abrió los ojos con fuerza y me miró con rabia.

-Bella ¿Cómo te puedes besar con él? Él es un…

-¿Asesino? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Se alejó de mí y se sentó a los pies de la cama de espaldas a mí – Emmett – Le llamé - ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

-No… no es nada, es solo una larga historia – Se puso de pie, y se sentó a mi lado. Él estaba triste.

-Él… ¿Hiso lo que tú dijiste…? – Pregunté tímidamente.

-No importa Bella, es solo algo que dije, no lo tomes en cuenta - Le hice caso y cambié el tema.

-¿Pero la extrañas? Digo, la amabas ¿No?

-Claro que la amaba, pero ahora tengo a Rosalie, y la amo – Le miré con intención de mostrarme tranquila y alegre, para intentar traspasar mis emociones falsas hacia él – La amo más a que a mí, más que a Jessica – Comprendería si dijera que la amaba más que a mí – Pero no más que a ti, eres mi hermana y te amo por eso – Me abrazó con un abrazo de oso de esos que no me dejan respirar. Le correspondí el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo más a que cualquier otra cosa hermano

-Tienes que comer ¿sí?, yo me voy a cambiar – Se separó de mí y se fue silbando hacia su habitación, ya estaba volviendo el Emmett de Rosalie.

Pasaron unas horas y llegó el medio día, me puse de pie, pero me sentí débil, me recosté en la cama, mis piernas y manos comenzaron a temblar. Me asusté.

-¡Emmett! – Le llamé pero no vino de inmediato.

Lo último que vi fue mi puerta vacía y sentí mi cuerpo temblar hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

**Edward POV**

El día estaba tranquilo junto a Carlisle en el hospital. No había nada grave ni complicado que atender.

Le estaba ayudando a Carlisle con los pacientes, ya sabía lo esencial para ayudarle haciendo practica.

-Edward, acompáñame por favor – Le seguí y me llevó a una habitación en donde había una pequeña niña que parecía muy tierna – Tiene una gripe, según el pronóstico deberá quedarse en el hospital – Me susurró Carlisle cerca de mi oído – ¿Sabes porque está dormida?

-No – Le respondí.

-En estos momentos está en coma, hace dos días que está conectada. La gripe está atacando su cuerpo. Tememos que llegue a su corazón antes de lo planeado

-Ella… va a… - No quería decir que una chiquita que tenía que vivir tantas cosas iba a morir.

-Necesitamos un milagro para que no ocurra – Bajó la mirada y se volteó hacia mí – Ante estas situaciones debes guardar la calma, y decir la verdad a sus padres de apoco y tranquilo.

-¿Tú ya les dijiste?

-Sí, fue demasiado doloroso decirles que su única hija podría morir – Entendía a la perfección. Poniéndome en el lugar de ellos, si me anunciaran que Alice, mi única hermana, va a morir yo no podría resistirlo, moriría yo antes que ella, o eso querría.

-Doctores, hay una chica convulsionando en la habitación 2 – Seguimos rápidamente a la enfermera.

-Ya sabes qué hacer hijo – Me anunció Carlisle. Debería encargarme de esto.

-De acuerdo – Entré en la habitación, y la chica estaba tiritando en la cama con la vista pegada en un punto fijo.

Tomé a la paciente de los hombros y la deje acomodada en la cama. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Le quité el abrigo que traía puesto y le desabroché la blusa para intentar bajar la fiebre.

-Enfermera tráigame las mantas heladas y cuando le indique al acompañante de la paciente, corra, corra, corra – Salió dispara y volvió con las mantas frías.

Le puse una en la frente y otra en el estomago descubierto.

La paciente se estabilizó y le puse un termómetro en la boca.

Luego le limpié el rostro y me quedé mirando a Bella totalmente inmóvil.

-Tráigame al acompañante de la paciente – Le indiqué más tranquilo.

Rellené la ficha con su nombre, apellido y el nombre de los padres.

-Aquí está doctor – Entró Emmett, el hermano de Bella, y se acercó a ella tocándole la frente.

Su expresión cambió a enojo cuando la vio con la blusa completamente desabrochada y cuando me vio a mí.

-Necesito completarle la ficha – Le dije para distraerle – Edad de ella

-Diesi siete

-R.U.T – Me dijo el R.U.T y le agradecí.

-¿Qué la pasó? – Me preguntó.

-Tenía exceso de fiebre, al parecer es propensa a las convulsiones por fiebre – Le respondí – ¿Estaba enferma?

-No… hoy estaba jugando con ella y la tiré a la tina con agua fría – Agachó la mirada.

-¿Ella tenía alto calor corporal? – Escribía en otro papel lo ocurrido para tener un diagnostico más exacto de lo que le ocurría.

-Ella estaba durmiendo, en su cama, me imagino que si estaba calentita – escribí lo que ocurrió y deduje lo que le ocurrió.

-Ella se enfrentó a un cambio de temperatura muy drástico, el agua fría de seguro provocó que sus organismos también se enfriaran de pronto, lo que produjo una especie de gripe, debe tener la garganta irritada, luego se le inflamaran las amígdalas, si es que no están ya inflamadas, ¿Tenía algo diferente en la voz cuando se mojó? – Le pregunté serio.

-Sí, apenas podía hablar – Se le notaba que le resultaba realmente difícil estar en la misma habitación que yo.

-¿Te hiso mención de que le dolía la garganta? – Parecía buscar en sus recuerdos.

-No, que yo recuerde, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien eso

-¿Y qué recuerdas? – Pregunté anotando las respuestas.

-La tiré a la tina, luego tocio y se llevó la mano a la garganta, después intentó hablar pero apenas le salió la voz, estornudó y me pidió que la llevara a su habitación, antes se había puesto pálida – Lo anoté y luego me dirigí a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Necesito que te vayas un momento – Tenia que revisar si tenía lesiones. Pero lo noté un poco reacio a retirarse – Debo ver si tiene lesiones

-No tiene. No se golpeó – Estaba impidiendo que la revisara, pero le creí.

-De acuerdo… - Tomé el termómetro de la boca de Bella y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente – Despertará dentro de unos segundos, será mejor que le abroches la blusa, se puede enojar si se encuentra así.

-Claro, pero ¿En realidad era necesario?

-Absolutamente necesario – Le brochó la blusa y despertó

-Emmett – dijo con un hilo de voz debido a la irritación de la garganta.

-Aquí estoy Bella – Le tomó la mano.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo en un hospital? – Estaba totalmente resfriada.

-Te dio una convulsión por exceso de fiebre, eres propensa a este tipo de cosas

- ¿Edward? – Se sentó en la cama y me miró como a un bicho raro al oír mi voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy hijo de un medico, estudie un poco de medicina general

-Mmm… ya veo, ¿Tú me atendiste?

-Si… ¿Hay algún problema?

-No

-Pues bien, estas de alta, puedes irte – Le dije esperando que dijera que no quería irse.

-Que bien, Emmett vámonos – Se paró con cuidado y salió de la habitación sin tomarme en cuenta.

-¡Bella! – La llamé, pero no se detuvo ni se volteó, así que corrí hasta ella para alcanzarla – Necesito hablar contigo – Le dije mirando a Emmett y a Bella, quien se veía reacia a hablar conmigo – Cinco minutos

-Dos – Emmett se alejó

-¿Qué te sucede? – L es pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm… tal vez es porque me besaste a la fuerza – Me respondió seria.

-Si es por eso, perdón – No me tomó en cuenta.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí – Me cambió el tema, estaba decidida a preguntar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó con Jessica? – Me sorprendió que me preguntara eso, pues nunca le había comentado sobre aquello. Seguro Emmett le contó su versión.

-No sé de qué me hablas – Mentí, creo que no con mucho éxito.

-Ay por favor, ¿La mataste? – Me quedé paralizado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Perfecto, no me vas a responder – Miró a otro lado y se tocó el cuello – Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Se marchó y sentí un gran vacío en mí, sin ella me sentía totalmente incompleto.

Ahora me quedaba vacío, con un gran hueco en el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz cada vez que los leo, tato que me encanta leerlos una y otra vez! Jajajaja! XD**

**¡Necesito una Beta!, si alguien acepta me lo dicen en un review ¿Si? hay le mando el msn por mensaje.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber, intentaré ser mejor ¿si?**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews que me ayudan a seguir motivada. =)**

**Un beso todas y que estén super!**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Y mil veces gracias! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia solo pertenece a mí**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Un momento de sincerar"**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, ¿Qué pasó con Cullen allí adentro? – Preguntó Emmett mientras ponía en marcha el motor del auto.

-Nada, es solo que le hice algunas preguntas y respondí algunas, nada importante – Me salió con tal naturalidad que no notó nada extraño, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente el qué le había preguntado.

-Ok

-¿Charlie y Renée no han despertado aún? – Pregunté mirando por la ventanilla.

-¡Claro que no!, no están

-¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué no me dijeron nada? – Pregunté asombrada y enojada, completamente enojada.

-Lo cierto, es que no debes culparles

-¿Y a quién rayos voy a culpar entonces?

-A mí… a este hombre bonito se le olvidó decírtelo

-Vaya… si te mandaran por ayuda para sobrevivir, llegas el día en que los huesos se hallan desvanecido

-¡Hey! – Frenó en seco – Por atender este hermoso rostro que ves aquí – Se rodeó la cara con la mano siguiendo un circulo imaginario en el aire.

-Claro, ¿Y adonde fueron? – Dije el _claro_ sarcásticamente.

-Se fueron a Phoenix, a ver a la abuela Marie – Echó a andar el auto nuevamente mientras la lluvia caía sobre el auto – Está enferma y creo que le dijeron que le quedan pocos días de vida – Nunca tuvimos mucha relación con ella, solo sabíamos que ella existía, que se llamaba Marie, y que era nuestra abuela – Nuestros padres la quieren mucho… - Guardó silencio un rato – O a su dinero

-Emmett – Le golpee las costillas con el codo.

-Pero si la vieja está…

-Señora, señora, tenle un poco de respeto ahora que se muere – Le corregí.

-Bueno, la "señora" – Dijo con énfasis esta última palabra – ¿Contenta? – Preguntó.

-Si

-Como sea, la señora vieja tiene mucho billete

-Emmett… pareces mafioso, por favor enserio, ten respeto

-Pero Bella, entiéndeme, esa señora vieja no es muy abuela de nosotros que digamos

-No, pero… es una persona que se va a morir, por lo menos piensa en eso un momento – Se quedó callado un momento y luego habló.

-Como quieras, de todos modos sus hijos tendrán una buena herencia

-Y dele con el tema – Dije con un suspiro.

-Pero Bella, ¿Tú no piensas que podremos darnos una buena vida con todo su dinero?

-Emmett, ya basta, concéntrate en la calle, no quiero chocar

-Ok… - Hubo un silencio y Emm habló – Pero piénsalo, sería una buena forrada de billete

-O te callas o…

-¿O qué enana?

-O… - Piensa Bella, piensa – O le digo a Rosalie que todavía duermes con una lamparita con figura de súper héroe – Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que es para las buenas vibras?

-Y yo cuantas veces debo decirte que no me trago ese cuento

-Ok, fin de este ciclo de discusión, tú ganas – Aparcó al frente de la casa y me bajé para correr hacia el porche de esta.

Emmett abrió la puerta y entré rápidamente para subir a mi habitación.

-¿No piensas comer?

-¡Claro que sí! – Esforcé mi voz para que la escuchara, cosa que me provocó una gran irritación en la garganta. Continué con mi camino apresurado hacia mi habitación.

En cuanto entré busqué ropa seca y me la puse, colgando la otra en el soporte de mi cortina de baño.

-¡Está servida tu cena! – ¡Wow!, recién caí en la cuenta de que había estado inconsciente bastante rato.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a la cocina.

Extrañamente me sentía con mucha energía

-Ten – Me acercó un plato con un caldo caliente de pollo, mientras el comía papas fritas con pollo frito y aderezos.

-No hablas en serio ¿Cierto? – Me miró con expresión crítica.

-Te haré una prueba para ver si te puedo alimentar con esto – Me señaló su plato lleno – Pero promete que no te negarás – Sabía que si aceptaba, luego me arrepentiría.

-Ok

-Muy bien, si puedes cantar sin tu voz ahogada de enferma, te alimentaré con esto – Y ahí está el arrepentimiento, ¿Cómo iba a poder lograr eso?

-Es imposible Emmett, tú ganas, creo que llevamos un empate – Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-De acuerdo… ahora aliméntate, no quiero ser el responsable de que te vuelvas un esqueleto sin vida – Comencé a comerme el caldo de pollo, que no estaba nada mal, pero Emmett no lo podría saber, o se aprovecharía de ello.

-¡Iugh! ¿Tú cocinaste esto? – Intenté que sonara repulsivo.

-Jajaja…Bella, mientras estés enferma así será, a menos que cantes sin tu voz ahogada de enferma – Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que él me la provocó, pero lo lastimaría, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Así que me comí el caldo de un sopetón.

-Si quiera respira, se que te encantó la comida de tu chef personal

-Ya cállate – Me disponía a lavar mi plato, pero me quitó el plato, lo dejó al lado del fregadero, y me tomó de los codos para luego dejarme sentada sobre un mueble de la cocina que me llagaba a la cintura cuando me encontrada parada, pero cuando estaba sentada sobre él, cosa que era primera vez que hacía, no tocaba el piso con mis pies.

-Señora tenle respeto a la abuela, tú no puedes ponerte al frio, no soy médico pero eso es como un instinto después de ver que te quedaste así después de exponerte al frio. Así que… tú no lavas los platos ni nada hasta que estés bien

-¿Y quién lo va a hacer, Señor irrespeto a la abuela?

-Yo… o…

-¿O quién? – Alcé las cejas con interrogación.

-Rosalie se va a venir a quedar aquí en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – Unos golpes en la puerta lo confirmaron.

-¿Cómo?

-Es mi novia, la conozco – Se miró en una cuchara y se arregló el corto cabello – ¿Me veo bien? – Le arreglé el cuello del chaleco, y asentí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Emmett! – Rosalie se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó tanto rato que creí que se habían muerto sin respirar – Te extrañé tanto – Dijo agitada recopilando al aire robado por mi hermano.

-Yo también te extrañé tanto, tanto – Me sentí incomoda escuchando la amorosa conversación de mi hermano y Rosalie.

¡O por Dios!... ¡Rosalie estaba aquí!

-Hola – Dije mientras ella me miraba por encima del hombro de Emmett.

-¡Oh! Bella, estas tan… - Me miró de pies a cabeza – Grande, aún lo distingo cuando estás sentada en un mueble de… -Apreció el asiento que Emmett encontraba bueno para mí – La cocina

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté bajándome con cuidado de no caer.

-Bien, mejor que bien ahora que veo a Emmett – Me gustaba cómo funcionaba su relación, no usaban apodos aburridos ni cursis, pero ¡vaya que sí se demostraban el amor!

-Emmett me voy dormir, buenas noches Ross – Rosalie se acercó a mí y me abrazó tan afectiva y apretadamente, claro que femeninamente, pero con más fuerza que la de una mujer común. Casi quedo sin aire.

-Muy bien Bella, ve a dormir, Ross y yo debemos hablar de… - Se miraron pícaramente y luego Emmett prosiguió – Ella y yo debemos hacer muchas cosas – Me di cuenta del doble sentido que esto tenía, así que me apresuré a despedirme de Emmett con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

Subí las escaleras y me apresuré a ir al baño común_ "Deberías ordenar esto, Bella"_.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y comencé por ordenar la ropa sucia que Emmett tiraba en todo baño de su casa que estaba cerca cuando necesitaba tirarla.

Luego ordené los cepillos de dientes – Claro solo los de Emmett y Charlie - ¡Qué asco! El cepillo de Emmett tenía pelo y pasta dental seca.

Bueno, mejor intentaba borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza_ "¿Y Emmett se cepilla los dientes con eso?"_ cállate conciencia intento olvidar esa repugnante imagen.

Lo mejor era seguir limpiando.

Me puse de rodillas y comencé a limpiar el inodoro – No estaba sucio, pero mejor si estaba aún más limpio –, luego seguí con el espejo de encima del lavamanos, continué poniendo cada cosa en su lugar y terminé sacando el pelo de los cepillos de pelo, y claro también del cepillo dental de Emmett.

Me salí del baño común – Que parecía más el baño de los dos hombres – y fui a la habitación de Emmett a ordenar la cama, la ropa tirada, y el resto de cosas que tenía fuera de sus correspondientes lugares.

Terminé y me dirigí a mi habitación.

¡Oh! Esto sí es un alivio. Mi habitación, mí querida y ordenada habitación.

-Bella – Me llamó Emmett desde la puerta cerrada.

-Pasa, está abierto – Entró y me abrazó con ganas - ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

-Gracias por ordenar mi habitación, sobre todo el baño, eso estaba hecho un desastre

-Lo sé

-Gracias hermana

-Me debes una – Le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Emmett – Le habló Rosalie – ¿Puedo hablar con Bella un momento?

-Claro, estaré preparando tu lugar para que duermas - ¿Dónde iba a dormir Ross? La habitación de mis padres estaba cerrada con llave y la habitación de huéspedes… bueno, la escusa era que nadie había abierto esa habitación desde que Emmett y yo la usamos para hacer una guerra de pintura, en la cual yo salí como un arco iris, y Emmett salió triunfante totalmente verde – Te espero en mi habitación Ross – Ahí está la respuesta.

Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta despacio.

-Bella, vengo para ayudarte y salvarte de las comidas de… bueno, de mi exquisito y adorable novio

-Gracias. Tuve que comerme un caldo de pollo, no estaba mal, pero tenía un sabor extraño – Nos sentamos en la cama que estaba desecha, pero igualmente ordenada.

-Ay Bells, te extrañé tanto… eres como mi hija con Emmett – Solté una carcajada.

-Pero estás joven para tener hijos ¿no?

-Sí, pero… si fuera con Emmett, le daría los hijos que él quisiera, además de ti… si fueras tú mi hija, sería muy feliz – Me acarició el cabello, y luego el rostro de una forma muy maternal y tierna.

-Ross… te extrañé mucho, era tan aburrido no tenerte aquí – La abracé con fuerza y ternura – Pero lamento que tengas que venir aquí a… bueno a lo que sea que hayas venido

-No hay problema, para nada… de hecho, yo le dije a Emmett que quería venir… - Guardó silencio un momento – Te vi en el baile, ¿Por qué rayos golpeaste al chico que te besaba?

-Ah… bueno, eso… este chico me besó a la fuerza, y como tú sabes no me gusta que… me besen… además – Vaya esto era vergonzoso.

-Puedes ser sincera conmigo Bella

-Bueno, ese fue mi primer beso – Dije tan rápido que tuvo que aguardar un momento para poder comprender lo que dije.

-Oh… lo siento tú… vaya… bien hecho Bells, eso no era… correcto

-No te disculpes… está bien… solo olvídalo por favor – Vaya, esta era la primera vez que sentía tanta confianza en Ross.

-Ross – La llamó Emmett.

-Bella, será mejor que te duermas… no quiero que escuchas nada extraño…

-Ross ¿Tú y Emmett van a…?

-No lo sé… pero creo que eso quiere – Se puso de pie totalmente feliz –Después de todo, hace frio, necesitamos calentarnos – Se arregló la ropa arrepollada y me preguntó - ¿Me veo bien? – Le arreglé el pelo que tenía alborotado y le asentí con la cabeza – Y enserio, por favor duérmete.

-De acuerdo – Se fue y me revolví en la cama, no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas energías. Así que me levanté de la cama y me aproximé a la ventana.

Me acerqué para mirar abajo, no había tanta altura, y el árbol que estaba bastante próximo a mi ventana me ayudaría a bajar.

Me puse las votas de agua y el impermeable para bajar.

En los bolsillos metí mi celular, un poco de dinero que guardaba y les cerré los cierres.

Me afirmé del árbol y comencé a bajar por las ramas con una habilidad sorprendente que nunca había visto en mí. Cuando llegué abajo y toqué el suelo con mis pies me sentí segura.

-¿Bella? – Me sobresalté al oír una voz ronca, pero familiar.

-¿Jacob?

-Nunca pensé que saldrías por la ventana, es… arriesgado

-Y estúpido, lo sé – No sabía por qué rayos se me ocurrió salir, no iba a ir en ninguna dirección.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, me pregunto… ¿Qué pretendías hacer luego de bajar del árbol?

-Ir al hospital, nunca pensé que llegaría hasta estas instancias… viva

-Oh, ya veo

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad venía a verte… me siento… activo – Vestía unos vaqueros, unos tenis gastados, y un suéter con gorro, el cual traía puesto – Lindas botas

-Ah… si… yo… va a llover – Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

-Bella, debo decirte que… - Se puso nervioso, y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su suéter.

-Jacob yo… es que… no quiero estar aquí afuera de la casa por si Emmett llega a salir, ¿Te parece si damos un paseo? – Vaya, me puse nerviosa, esto era porque… ¡rayos! Yo aún lo quería.

-Claro – Me tomó de la mano. Miré nuestras mano y luego sus ojos – Lo siento, es una… costumbre, esto… ¿Te molesta?

-No, en absoluto – De pronto un ruido del interior de la casa me sobresaltó.

-¡Oh! ¡Emmett! – La voz de Rosalie se notaba bastante… diferente.

-Vaya, Bella… mejor vámonos ¿Si? Tú no… no sebes nada sobre eso

-¿Y tú sí? – Le miré a los ojos.

-Mmm… solo demos el paseo – Me llevó de la mano hacia un lugar iluminado con varias personas alrededor.

-Bella…

-¿Si Jake?

-Es que… recuerdas que éramos…

-Novios – Completé.

-Sí, eso…. Y este yo… es que yo…

-Jake, vamos, es un… digamos que es un momento de sincerar – Le alenté.

Nos sentamos en una banquita y me rodeó con los brazos al notar que tirité por el frio.

Yo solo me limité a quedarme allí.

-Bueno, lo primero es que… ¿Por qué tienes esa voz, preciosa? – Wow, hace bastante tiempo no me llamaban así, me gustó oírlo.

-Am… la verdad es que me enfermé o me resfrié, algo parecido…

-Ah…

-¿Y lo segundo? – Le interrogué.

-Esto es difícil… - Dijo más para sí mismo, y respiró profundo notoriamente – La verdad es que… aún te sigo queriendo, más bien yo… siento algo más fuerte que eso

-Momento… - Debía reacomodar mi interior. Jacob sentía algo más que sólo querer, y yo aún lo quería, pero sólo eso… ¿Cómo debía decírselo? No quería que pasara lo mismo que yo ¿Debía rechazarlo? – Jacob… - Me hiso acurrucar el rostro en su pecho, cosa que me gustó mucho – Yo…

-Bella, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo que yo – Me interrumpió.

-Yo quiero que… bueno, te quiero, pero sólo quiero ser tu amiga ¿Entiendes?

-O sea que… te gusto, pero… quieres ser mi amiga

-Si

-Pero… ¿No podemos intentarlo?

-Jake… yo… no se

-Ay alguien más ¿No?

-Eso creo

-Entonces… por el momento me conformaré con tu amistad… te quiero demasiado como para no tenerte cerca

-Me alegra que lo entiendas – Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me aferré a él.

-Creo que no te ibas a atrever a abrazarme si no dejabas todo claro, o me equivoco

-Tienes razón – Me acerqué lo más posible hacia su cuerpo y me quedé escuchando su acompasada respiración, y sus latidos tranquilos.

-¿Te sientes a gusto?

-Si… extrañaba esto – Inspiré notoriamente – Extrañaba tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tu calor, te extrañaba a ti – Me abrazó con más fuerza.

Su mano se estiró y cubrió mi cadera.

-Bella… eres… lo mejor – Me besó la frente y corrió su mano hasta mi cintura.

-Jake… ¿No has pensado en buscar otra chica?

-Bella, cállate, no arruines el momento tan exquisito… y no… solo tú me importas

-Pero…

-Fin del asunto – Me interrumpió. Así que me quedé con él un largo tiempo hasta que la estúpida lluvia nos hiso regresar.

-Jake… tengo un problema – Le dije cuando llegamos a la casa y todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Cuál?

-No puedo subir este árbol tan mojado… me puedo resbalar

-No te preocupes – Se subió a una rama y me tendió la mano.

La tomé y subimos con ese método todo al árbol hasta llegar hacia mi ventana cerrada.

-Déjame abrirla – Hiso como dijo y me ayudó a entrar. Entró el también.

-Muy bien Bella… me alegra que estés a salvo – La voz de Emmett me sobresaltó.

Encendió la luz y me quedé para detrás de Jacob.

-Yo… estaba aburrida – Me puse delante de Jake y me acerqué a Emmett.

-¡Oh! Y porque yo esté aburrido tengo que salirme arriesgadamente por la ventana para bajarme por un árbol que está resbaloso corriendo el riesgo de matarme ¿Eso debo hacer Bella? – Se estaba poniendo un poco autoritario, y eso no me gustaba.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que yo no quería escuchar las… asquerosidades que ustedes hacían, por lo que si me quedaba aquí escucharía sus… gritos y exclamaciones que se escuchaban hasta la calle… cosa que me habría hecho vomitar, desde luego – Abrió los ojos grandes y la boca se le abrió más de lo común – Cierra la boca hermano, te va a entrar un mosca

-Isabella Swan…

-Solo Bella por favor – Le corregí, cosa que hiso que se sintiera más enojado.

Se puso de pié y se fue acercando a la puerta. Cuando sostuvo la manilla me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No eran asquerosidades – Salió y me cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Jacob se echó a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Le pregunté.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Ok, Jake… ¿Puedes por favor escoger si bajas por el árbol o te vas por la puerta?

-Por la puerta, debes dormir

-De acuerdo, te quiero – Le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te quiero, preciosa – Me besó la frente y se fue.

Me saqué las botas, el impermeable, y me puse el pijama para dormir.

Me acosté en la cama y me dormí de inmediato.

-Bueno días dormilona – Me saludó Rosalie.

-Hola – Dije estirándome y revolcándome en la cama.

-¿Como dormiste?

-Bi – Aclaré la garganta, y me provocó picor – Bien…

-¿Quieres agua? – Me acercó el vaso con agua, y bebí un pequeño trago.

-Gracias

-Ten, comete esto antes de que Emmett vuelva – Tomé la bandeja con un pote con cereal y leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja, mi favorito.

-¿Vuelva?

-Sí, está en el mercado y pasó por el trabajo de tu padre

-Ah – Comí de mi pote con cereal y leche. Tomé el vaso con jugo de naranja y tomé un sorbo – Gracias, está exquisito – Me dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Renée te llamó… pero estabas durmiendo, así que contesté, y te manda muchos saludos y cariños, dice que te va a llamar – Esto despertó mi curiosidad, y puse atención.

-¿Están bien? – Me acomodé mejor en la cama quedando mejor sentada.

-Sí, si… no hay de qué preocuparse – Su voz tenía un tono extraño, como si hubiera un agujero negro en ella.

-Rosalie… - El teléfono de la cocina sonó y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos para recibir la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Bella – Me saludó Charlie con un tono extraño también.

-¿Cómo estás? – Hubo una pausa – Papá, ¿Qué pasa? Todos están tan raros hoy, como si alguien hubiera… - No me atrevía a completar la frase - ¿Papá?

-Bella… - Alguien llegó al teléfono.

-¿Charlie?

-Bella, soy Renée, la abuela murió… Charlie está muy afectado

-Lo siento, en serio – Me sentía muy apenada, pero en realidad no tanto, solo era por mis padres.

-El viaje se alargó, no vamos a volver hasta luego de este mes, hay cosas que debemos arreglar, cosas que debemos afinar… se presentaron unos problemas que debemos atender cuanto antes

-¿En realidad son muy graves, no pueden volver ya?

-No, lo siento ¿Hija?

-¿Si, mamá?

-¿Por qué esa voz?

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo me resfrié, solo eso

-Ah, salúdame a Emmett, debo colgar, cuídate mucho cielo, te quiero

-Yo también mamá, dale mi apoyo a Charlie – Colgué

El tiempo pasó rápido.

Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron a ver películas, y yo m estaba aburriendo demasiado, así que salí a dar una vuelta.

Comencé a caminar y llegué a un lugar del bosque en donde empezaba un camino de tierra…

Comencé a andar por él y llegué hasta un tronco caído en el que me senté

-¿Bella? – Escuché después de un rato.

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondí.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te dijo Emmett sobre Jessica

-Edward… no me dijo nada, pero quiero saber que sucedió

-No sucedió nada

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer

-¿Creer qué? – Se sentó al lado mío.

-No puedo creer que me creas tan tonta

-No lo creo

-Entonces…

-Mira… lo único que voy a decir es que no maté a nadie literalmente, pero… - No me gustaba cuando en las cosas serias habían "peros".

-¿Pero? – Le incité a seguir.

-Pero me siento como si lo hubiera hecho

-Ok, eso explica más o menos nada – Le miré a los ojos.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-Bella, yo… no creo que esto sea algo de lo que quieras hablar pero lo necesito saber

-¿Qué es?

-Necesito saber… si… esto…

-No andes con rodeos, por favor… dime…

-Si eres sincera conmigo seré sincero contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale

-Bueno, te… ¿Te gustó mi beso? – Vaya esto iba a ser difícil.

**Edward POV**

Tomó aire para responder.

-La verdad es que… no puedo negarlo… tu beso fue totalmente fuera de lugar y atrevido… pero aún así… besas bien – Mis labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba – Pero supongo que no es novedad para ti… tantas chicas que has tenido… varias veces debieron decírtelo – Ella parecía celosa, pues sus ojos lo decían.

-Bella… ahora, en estos momentos debo ser sincero contigo… y tú me gustas, me haces ser diferente – Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sonreí, era algo que no podía evitar – Y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo – La obligaría a ir si me rechazaba.

-Emm… creo que – Tragó notoriamente – Puede ser, depende cuando

-Hoy, esta noche – Quería intentar algo con ella, espero que no se me ponga difícil.

-No lo sé

-Te obligaría a ir

-No puedes, además ya te dije que no te tengo miedo – Su voz me sonó desafiante.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Puede ser… - Alzó una ceja.

-Si te hago decir que me tienes miedo vienes conmigo, y si no… no estás obligada a venir conmigo

-De acuerdo – Puse mi mano para que las estrecháramos y la tomé.

Llevé su mano a mi cara y luego a mi boca, la besé y ella la quitó.

-¿Desde cuándo empieza?

-Ahora – Le respondí.

-Me tengo que ir – Dijo nerviosa.

-Ven aquí – La tomé de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas – No te me vas a escapar

-Edward… suéltame ¿quieres? – Se quiso zafar de mis mano, ero la sostuve con más fuerza y la apegué más a mí.

-Ya sabes lo que debes decir – Le susurré al odio, su cuerpo se estremeció.

Le besé el cuello y luego quería besar su boca pero alejó su cara.

-No hagas eso – Me dijo un tanto seria.

-Todo se puede en esta apuesta – Acerqué su rostro al mío y besé sus exquisitos labios.

-Edward, detente – Besé su barbilla y luego su cuello – Por favor – Bajaba cada vez más – ¡Te tengo miedo! – Me detuve y la alejé de mí – Tú ganas, me debo ir – Se fue y le grité para que se parara.

-¡Te recojo a las seis!...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! <strong>_

**_Espero que les guste al cap!_**

**_gracias por sus comentarios!_**

**_luego muchas cosas se van a saber, muchas verdades, como por ejemplo el por qué Jacob se fue sin despedirse, y también se sabrá lo de Jess..._**

**_Las quiero mucho y muchas gracias!_**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Pliss no dejen de opinar!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son propiedad de SM y la historia es propiedad de este pechito! :P**

**Cap. 10**

"**La cita…**

**Y algo más"**

**Bella POV**

Entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación rápidamente y pensé en lo que había sucedido.

El estúpido se había aprovechado y me había besado hasta casi llegar a…

Debo olvidar eso, fue asqueroso "_no lo creo_" ¡cállate!

¡Me debo dar a respetar como mujer! No puede sobrepasarse así.

Eran las 5:50 y solo tenía 10 minutos para vestirme y preparar algo para molestarlo.

Me puse mis infaltables converses, unos pantalones normales y una playera negra básica.

-¡Bells! – me llamó Rosalie.

-¿Si? – contesté mientras ordenaba mi cama.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar al restaurant con nosotros?

-No puedo – terminé mi cama y comencé a buscar mi chaleco negro.

-¿Qué, acaso vas a salir? – me miró sentándose en la cama.

-Eso creo – dije con un deje de desagrado

-¿Si no quieres salir, entonces para que vas? – la pregunta menos deseada a responder.

-Emm… - me paré examinando mi habitación con los ojos, y me mordí el labio – digamos que es… en realidad es una apuesta que debo cumplir – que no pregunte en qué consistió, que no pregunte en qué consistió…

-¿Y en qué consistía? - ¡mierda!

-Emm… en decir una palabra – esa era la verdad, pero no completa ni pura.

-¡Que apuesta tan tonta! – _"si supiera que palabra y cuáles fueron los motivos"_

-Sí, es muy… absurda – en el preciso momento que tomé mi chaleco, Emmett apareció en mi puerta con una cara de mil demonios, lo cual me indicaba que mi detestable cita había llegado.

-Bella, ¿por qué rayos Cullen te busca?

-Tengo emm… este… tenemos una cita

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, ahora si me permites… me tengo que ir – no iba a estar mejor fuera de mi cuarto, pero no podía quedarme dentro de él con dos pares de ojos mirándome con interrogación.

Salí de mi cuarto ignorando todo lo que me hiciera devolverme.

¡Rayos! El chico que tenía en frente se veía totalmente guapo, y sexy… esto no me ayudaría con mi venganza.

-Hola Bella – saludó educadamente.

-Hola – dije cortante.

-¿Nos vamos? – quiso tomar mi brazo, pero me alejé.

-Sí, eso es lo que más quiero – dije sarcásticamente.

Caminó en dirección de la puerta.

-¡Adiós Emmett! ¡Rosalie cuídate! – grité hacia arriba.

Salí por la puerta y el chico estaba apoyado irresistiblemente sexy en su auto, _"Bella, recuerda que te ofendió"_ si, cierto.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero me subí en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Crees que besar a una chica a la fuerza e intentar llevar con tus labios a partes prohibidas no es una buena razón para odiar a alguien? – solté mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Era una apuesta – recordó – y si no hubieras querido venir te hubieras resistido – emprendimos camino en alguna dirección que yo no conocía.

-Esto de cumplir con apuestas y promesas es una costumbre de… además no te debo explicaciones… mejor no… no te hablaré – crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y miré por la ventanilla.

-Perdón, solo… solo dime si… si me perdonas – no dije nada.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y el chico aparcó frente una casa que tenía muchas luces de muchos colores saliendo por las ventanas.

-Llegamos – miré por la ventanilla, y no sé qué expresión tenía mi cara, porque agregó – es sólo una fiesta – tragué notoriamente y salí del auto.

-¡Hola Edward! – saludó una chica rubia cuando entramos.

-Hola – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella es tu novia? – preguntó después de beber algún liquido de su vaso.

-No – la música comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que no podía oír lo que sea que se hayan dicho.

-¡Me quiero ir! – dije fuerte para que Edward oyera.

-No puedes, es nuestra cita – dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

-Hay mucho ruido aquí – hice el intento de largarme pero Edward me sujetó la mano con fuerza y me hiso regresar quedando muy juntos – ¡suéltame!

-Con una condición – la música terminó y hubo un silencio.

-¿Cuál? – haría cualquier cosa, menos besarlo, para salir.

-Baila conmigo esta canción – la música que había sonado hace un momento era rápida, lo cual no requería de cercanía entre las personas.

-De acuerdo – _"pon en marcha tu venganza"_

-¡Tira una lenta amigo! – gritó Edward hacía el DJ.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, pero…!

-Me dijiste que sí, o te quedas conmigo aquí hasta que termine la fiesta… dime si enserio quieres estar en un lugar más tranquilo, o nos quedamos aquí, tú elijes – nuevamente se salía con la suya.

La música lenta comenzó a sonar y Edward aún esperaba mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo – mascullé.

Puso una de mis manos en su hombro, y una de sus manos en mi cintura, pues la otra sostenía delicada y dulcemente la mía.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música llevándome de un lado a otro con delicadeza.

-Perdóname – susurró en mi oído, lo que me provocó un escalofrío que no me desagradó.

-No – respondí mientras luchaba contra los deseos de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro libre.

-No se repetirá

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando me besaste en el gimnasio – me separé de él y saqué mi mano de la suya.

Salí por la puerta que creí que era la de salida, pero me codujo hasta una habitación, en donde estaban una chica y un chico haciendo… cochinadas, por lo que cerré la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Andas de metiche? – escuché una voz ronca detrás de mí, por lo que mi cara adquirió el maldito rubor exagerado.

-Emm… - tragué saliva y me di la vuelta – buscaba la salida – miré al chico que estaba frente a mí, tenía lindos ojos azules y un cabello medio rojizo y despeinado.

Gracias al cielo estaba oscuro, o hubiera notado mi vergüenza.

-¿Por qué querrías irte?

- No me gustan las fiestas – dije buscando alguna salida.

-¿Y para que viniste si no te gustan? – el chico tenía una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo y como me superaba en tamaño me miraba desde arriba, desde muy cerca.

-Este… - alguien empujó al chico que tenía muy cerca lo que provocó que su cuerpo se pegara al mío, y para no caer con todo su peso sobre mí, quedamos tirados en el suelo en una pose que no me gustaba para nada. Él quedó sobre mí y yo quedé atrapada en sus brazos y piernas – ¡Suélteme! – Intenté quitarlo, pero no se movió -¡suéltame! – negó con la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame! – Repetí, pero este buscó mi boca con la suya - ¡suéltame! – debía recurrir a algo, o alguien…

-Estás sola, nadie te ayudará – rosó sus labios con los míos, pues moví mi cabeza.

-¡Edward! – El chico se paralizó al oír a quien llamaba - ¡Edward! ¡Auxilio! ¡Edward, ayúdame! – grité lo mas que pude, y cuando terminó la canción mis gritos fueron lo único que se escuchaban.

Edward llegó a donde estaba y tomó al chico de la espalda con brusquedad y lo lanzó contra la multitud alrededor.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y se puso cara a cara con el chico, mientras se ponía frente a mí para protegerme.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¡ni ninguno de este lugar! – dijo alzando la voz.

-¿O qué? – Dijo el chico de pelo rojizo -¿Me golpearás? ¡Que miedo Edward Cullen me quiere golpear! – se burló.

-No, no te golpearía, te mataría a puñetazos – perdón, ¿este era un Edward celoso?

-¿Así? Quiero verlo – Edward cerró los puños y los dos chicos estaban listos para lanzarse uno con el otro y matarse.

-¡No! ¡Alto! – me puse en medio pero pareció no importarles.

-¡Chica quítate de ahí! – gritaron algunos de atrás.

Alguien me tomó en brazos y me quitó de en medio y la pelea comenzó.

Edward golpeó fuertemente al chico pelirrojo en el estomago, esquivando un puñetazo a la altura de la cara.

-¡No! ¡Deténganlos! – En el fondo Edward me importaba, y además todo esto fue por mi culpa, así que debía detenerlos - ¡Suéltame! – forcejeé, pero como este tipo no me soltaba mordí su mano logrando liberarme.

El chico pelirrojo había logrado romper el labio de Edward, y Edward había dejado mucho peor al chico pelirrojo.

-¡Edward, basta! – Grité alterada, y como no se detenían, mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma casi inconsciente, pues me había puesto en frente de Edward y lo había abrazado por delante para que cesaran de golpearse - ¡es todo, ya acabó! – los chico dejaron la pelea y ahora se ponían a reír de mis actos.

-¡Woo, Edward ahí tienes una chica para la noche! – gritaban entra risas.

-¡Cállate estúpido!... Bella – Edward me miró desde arriba, pues me superaba en altura.

-¿Qué? – dije mientras me comenzaba a poner colorada, por lo que bajé la cabeza y me encontré con que aún no soltaba a Edward, lo intenté, pero mi cerebro se negaba a dar la orden de alejarme de él.

-Vamos a dar un paseo afuera – dijo y me tomó la mano, para salir. No solté su mano puesto que sentía que por la vergüenza caería como un saco al piso.

Cuando estuvimos afuera respiré profundo y el también.

-Lo siento – dije avergonzada – déjame ver tu labio – le acerqué su labio a mi ojo.

-No es nada… después de todo yo debería disculparme – mi corazón se aceleró al oír estas palabras, pues este chico me gustaba, y mucho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y su mirada era diferente, tenía un brillo que nunca le había visto.

-Bella…

-¿S-si?

-¿Me perdonas? – pidió mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos brillantes.

Tomé aire y mordí mi labio.

-Sí, creo que estamos a mano, mira tu labio – aparté mi mirada de la de él y me dispuse a buscar algo con que limpiar la sangre que estaba comenzando a marearme.

-Bella, estas pálida

-No es nada, es… es la sangre – me soltó la mano y cortó un pedazo de su playera mientras se la ponía en el lugar dañado.

-¿Así está mejor? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado sobre el pasto.

Yo tenía mi cara entra los brazos y piernas, por lo que no noté su cercanía.

-Estarás bien – me dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-Eso creo – dije alzando la cabeza para respirar.

-Está haciendo frio, ¿te parece si vamos a otro lugar? – lo único que quería en este momento era llegar a mi casa y dormir.

-Quiero regresar a mi casa – le dije mirándolo, ya recompuesta.

-Aún no acaba la cita – acercó su cara la mía.

-Edward yo… - guardé silencio.

Ya no habría venganza, ¡maldito corazón!

-Con confianza, nada de esto lo sabrán otras personas, o no por mí

-Gracias, por ayudarme adentro – se tensó a mi lado y se alejó un poco.

-Ese… ¿te hiso algo? Porque si es así lo voy a matar

-¡No! No me hiso nada – respondí, alterada solo de pensar que si lo mataría.

**Edward POV**

Lo celos me comían, pues esta chica… esta chica se había adueñado de mi corazón, de mi ser_ "¡que cursi!"_ silencio.

-¿Edward puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante – respondí mientras me clamaba.

-Tú… ¿estabas celoso? – me alteré ante la pregunta.

-La verdad, es que… si – admití mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis brazos ardían por rodearla.

-Mmm… por… ¿por qué? – esta chica si me ponía en aprietos, y todo me lo hacía más difícil, por eso me gustaba… por eso la quería para mí.

-Porque… Bella, me gustas, y no es lo mínimo, yo… te quiero, hasta siento que te amo

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolis, espero que les guste el Cap.<strong>

**Me quedó más cortito que el resto, pero encuentro que está bueno! si ustedes opinan lo contrario escriban sus opiniones! n.n**

**Escusas por las que no había actualizado:**

**1º Colegio**

**2º Trabajos para la casa**

**3º Deberes**

**4º Falta de tiempo**

**Pero las escusas solo agravan la falta así que por eso ninguna es valida si no quieren! :P**

**Bueno, un beso**

**Las quiero mucho y muchas gracias por leer y opinar!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que opinan con frecuencia!**

**En fin... Perdonen las faltas de ortografía! No tengo mucho tiempo para redactarlos (otra escusa no valida)**

**Besos Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Cuestionario"**

**Edward POV**

…-Porque… Bella, me gustas, y no es lo mínimo, yo… te quiero, hasta siento que te amo – Bella me asustó un poco al notar que no se movía ni respiraba, por lo que pensé que la había matado de la impresión, no por sentirme más que ella ni nada de eso, si no porque nunca esperó que yo estuviera enamorado de ella.

**Bella POV**

La información recién ingresada por mis oídos estaba siendo procesada lenta y débilmente por mi cerebro conmocionado gracias a Edward.

Ok, él se me había declarado, y no me atrevía a decir nada, pues estúpidamente pensaba que no me hablaba a mí y se había equivocado de persona, pero estaba la prueba de que había dicho mi nombre en la oración.

Como la cobarde que era, al igual que mi conciencia, me puse de pie rápidamente e intenté salir de la presencia de Edward, pero unas manos cálidas me sostuvieron las muñecas.

-Bella… lo siento, si esto está mal… enserio que no sé que mas hacer, pero es la verdad y es lo que siento – sentía que me faltaba el aire, pues no estaba respirando. Gracias a una gota helada, que pensé que sería una lagrima, recordé que tenía dos pulmones para inflar.

Así que respiré profundo una vez y sentí otra gota caer, simplemente estaba comenzando a llover.

-Bella… - volvió a pronunciar mi nombre de una forma diferente.

Ahora yo estaba tomando conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, Edward estaba preocupado al notar que me había puesto casi morada al no haber respirado.

-Ed…Edward – logré decir mientras nuestro cabello no dejaba de empaparse al igual que la ropa – Amm… yo… - de pronto la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí el estómago revuelto. Respiré profundo una vez más – no… no sé qué decir – tartamudeé un poco confusa.

-Solo… dime una cosa – me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos tomando mi rostro en sus manos, cosa que odié en dichas circunstancias – ¿sientes algo por mí?

-Yo… - sus hermosos ojos demostraban cierta frustración, y aún tenían ese brillo especial.

-Bella yo te amo y si tú no piensas lo mismo… bueno – apartó la mirada y puso cara de pocos amigos – bueno no te obligaré a quererme, por favor sube al auto y no salgas – como mi cerebro aún procesaba la información no atiné a mover ni un pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Edward enfadado, caminando al encuentro del chico a unos cortos metros de mi posición.

-Lo mismo que tú – respondió otra voz masculina – vine a la fiesta – de pronto miré en su dirección y reconocí al chico, era el que estaba detrás de mí el día que Edward casi me hecha el auto encima, el mismo chico que le había provocado bastante irritación aquel día.

-Bella sube al auto – me dijo sin mirar atrás

-¿Bella? – repitió el chico.

-¿La conoces? – dijo Edward irritado.

-Aaa… si eso creo – me miró e intentó acercarse a mí, claro sin éxito – no… la verdad que no…

¿De dónde podría conocer a este chico? En Phoenix nunca lo había visto…que yo recuerde.

-Edward, ¿ella es tu novia? – preguntó el chico frente a él.

Edward me miró y luego moduló las palabras de advertencia para que entrara al auto sin hacer ruido alguno con sus labios o voz.

"_Bella ¿no piensas moverte?"_ exactamente no sabía qué era lo que me sucedía, pues mis pies estaban pegados al piso como diciéndome que algo ocurriría.

-No, no es mi novia – dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Entonces esa preciosura está disponible – pude notar que Edward se tensó y a pesar de la oscuridad logré ver todo claramente.

Edward cerró sus puños.

-No te le acerques – le advirtió Edward, quien tomaría lugar de héroe.

-¿O si no qué? – Esta era una clara señal de pelea, era exactamente lo que había dicho el chico pelirrojo de la fiesta – ¿Vas a golpearme en frente de Bellita? – no me gustó como me llamó y no sé de donde saqué el valor o… las palabras para hablar.

-Mi nombre es Bella – caminé hacia Edward, quien no quitaba la mirada de asesino de encima del chico – y Edward, quiero que me lleves a mi casa, por favor, me estoy congelando– le tomé el brazo y deshice su puño entrelazando nuestros dedos, cosa que le sorprendió y aprovechó acomodando sus dedos en mi mano.

-De acuerdo Bella, te llevaré a casa – sin soltar mi mano caminamos al Volvo de Edward y nos subimos.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y el auto arrancó.

-Bella, ¿conoces a ese tipo? – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

-No, no recuerdo si en Phoenix alguna vez lo vi – respondí mientras analizaba lo que había hecho _"¡por Dios, le tomaste la mano a Edward!"_ no me ayudas al alterarte y decirlo de esa manera conciencia, _"Ok Bells, has tomado la mano de Edward por el bien de él al impedir una pelea que sinceramente no te hubiera gustado nada presenciar"_ mucho mejor.

No tenía que sentirme diferente por haberle tomado la mano, o por gustarle a él… ¡Momento!, enserio le gustaba a él, y él me gustaba a mí _"Uuufff… Bella estás muy lenta, eso fue exactamente lo que te dijo"_ ¡Wow! Esto definitivamente me gustaba, pero no se lo haría saber.

-¿Bella, vas a responderme? – de pronto me puse colorada al saber que me había estado hablando hace mucho y yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

-Amm… yo… ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – gracias al cielo estaba más o menos oscuro adentro del auto por que este estúpido, inútil y exagerado flujo de sangre bajo mis pómulos.

-Te decía si querías comer algo

-Ah eso… emm…. no tengo hambre – _"mentirosa te mueres de hambre"_ sí, pero él no lo sabe.

Mi estomago rugió delatándome.

¡Oh! Vaya, gracias naturaleza humana.

-No creo que sea cierto – miró rápidamente mi estomago mientras hablaba – ¿por qué me mientes?

-Yo… Edward, es sólo que después de lo que me has hecho pasar en tan poco tiempo, no… no me dan ganas de confiar en… ti – el "ti" apenas me salió con menos que un hilo de voz, pero sorprendentemente escuchó todo.

-Si… tienes razón, pero… ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero?

-¿Empezar de cero? No me parece buena idea

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero… - respondí rápidamente.

-No quieres perdonarme todo lo que hice – me interrumpió.

-Sí, exacto – admití.

**Edward POV**

-Te entiendo, a la perfección, ¿pero podrías entender a un tonto chico enamorado que estaría dispuesto a vender su alma al diablo por que la chica que le robó el corazón lo comprendiera? – la miré de reojo, estaba sonrojada y confusa.

-Edward… es difícil comprender a alguien que se ah aprovechado y se ah salido con la suya en todas las ocasiones que puede –me tomó por sorpresa que respondiera de buena gana, pero seriamente.

-Te prometo… no, te juro que no haré nunca más nada que no quieras, excepto si es por tu bien

-¿Juras no hacer nada que yo no quiera, sea lo que sea, bajo cualquier circunstancia?

-Excepto si es por tu bien, y no quieres hacerlo, te obligaré de la mejor manera, pero el resto, te lo juro – disminuí la velocidad y aparqué frente a un restaurant donde se comía muy bien.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me giré para quedar frente a frente con Bella. Ella hiso lo mismo.

-¿En verdad lo juras? – dudó un poco.

-Lo juro – puse mi dedo meñique a su alcance para que viera el símbolo de juramento.

-Ok – dijo enredando su meñique con el mío, ¡Vaya, esta chica sí que estaba helada!

-Debes cambiarte – le dije mirando el asiento de atrás, en donde Alice había dejado un poco de ropa para que le llevara a la escuela al día siguiente, cosa que no comprendía en absoluto, pues ella tenía un auto también, pero uuufff… quien entiende a Alice ¿no?

-¡Oh, no! ¡No me pondré la ropa de Alice! – negó de inmediato conociendo mi idea.

-Bella, vamos, por favor… es solo ropa – le dije aminorando un poco el tremendo sacrificio que significaría para ella ponerse la ropa tan a la moda de Alice, pues a Bella no la había nunca una falda lo suficientemente corta como para tapar lo necesario, o unas botas hasta las rodillas.

-Claro solo es ropa – dijo sarcásticamente – en el poco tiempo que llevo con Alice ya sé la clase de ropa que debe inundar sus cajones, nunca me pondría una de esas faldas tan… tan cortas

-De acuerdo, sé que tiene algún pantalón por aquí – me incliné hacia los asientos de atrás.

-Edward… no es nada cómoda mi vista – ¡Ups! Inconscientemente dejé a Bella incómodamente con mi trasero a la altura de sus ojos.

Sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas, ¡¿Qué rayos era esto? Me pregunté mentalmente al sentir mis mejillas más cálidas de lo normal.

Regresé a mi asiento y unas risitas a mi lado me recordaron lo que había hecho con Bella inconscientemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunté.

-¡Oh! Edward está sonrojado – se burló.

-¿Quieres acaso sonrojarte tú también? – pregunté traviesa y tranquilamente.

-¡Ou no! – se apresuró a negar.

**Bella POV**

Está bien debía admitir que Edward se veía totalmente guapo con el leve sonrojo, que por desgracias noté, pues eso me decía que lo conocía bastante bien, y eso no era una buena señal para mis sentimientos.

-Ahora bien, volviendo a lo de comer y a lo de la ropa mojada, es por tu bien, por lo tanto debes hacerme caso, además esto de mojarte con la lluvia, te empeora la garganta y tu resfriado

-¡Wow! Apareció el doctor Edward – dije sarcásticamente.

-No te burles, es por tu bien, recuerda que dijiste que podía obligarte a hacer lo que sea por tu bien, y si no te cambias tú, te cambiaré yo – abrí los ojos de par en par mientras lo miraba acercarse a mí.

-Me cambiaré yo – mascullé.

-¡Perfecto! – Sonrió inocentemente, por lo que le dediqué una sonrisa disgustada – aquí hay baños – señaló el restorán frente a nosotros.

-Yo no…

-Amenos que quieras vestirte en el auto conmigo adentro – me interrumpió.

¡Vaya! Este maldito estaba logrando todo lo que se proponía, ¡no era justo!

¡Algún día me vengaría, lo juro! Y no sería en unos años más, ¡no! ¡Lo haría hoy mismo si era posible! O lo más pronto que se pueda, eso era un hecho.

-Bella – el canturreó de mi nombre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Ah! Va… - miré hacia mi lado y no estaba allí, lo busqué con la mirada en el interior del auto y supuse que estaría afuera, por lo que me dispuse a bajar del auto.

¡No es posible! Choqué con su estomago. Esperé el impacto contra el marco del auto, o con el pavimento, pero no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro, si no que sucedió algo inesperado.

Edward me tenía rodeada de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro brazo estaba sujetando la puerta para que no se cerrara aplastándome la cabeza.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la nariz de Edward rosando mi mejilla, ¡y peor aún! sus labios rosaron muy levemente los míos.

Me separé de él y me puse de pié.

-Gracias debo… debo concentrarme más en lo que hago, yo… esto… - miré el piso y sentí su cuerpo aproximarse a mí, por lo que puse mi mano en su abdomen.

Este chico estaba ejercitado, y para no tener un aceleramiento excesivo de pulso empuñé mi mano dejándolo en esa posición para mantener distancia.

-Estás…. Mojado y… helado

-Igual que tú – dijo mirando mi ropa – vamos a cambiarnos – cerró la puerta del auto y abrió la de atrás de dónde sacó la ropa de Alice, y un pequeño bolso negro.

Quizá este no era momento de cuestionarme, pero… ¿Cómo podría yo llegarle a gustar a Edward o… a alguien? Eso era algo que yo creía una equivocación inconsciente o consiente de parte de la persona atraída, que sinceramente en estos momentos creía no posible ¿Por qué de pronto Edward decide decirme que me ama después de una pelea? Y lo peor ¿Por qué yo sentía la necesidad de estar siempre junto a él? ¿Por qué para detener una pelea recurría a un abrazo o a ¡tomarle la mano! ¿Y por qué usaba estas técnicas solo con Edward? Simplemente no era muy lógico mi comportamiento estando junto o separada de él, no entendía por qué ahora no quería mirarle a la cara realmente, después de hacerme todas estas preguntas que para mí no todas tenían una explicación racional _"¿Quién dijo que el amor era racional?"_ no siento amor por él _"¿Eso crees, enserio lo crees Bella?"_ ¿Sí? ¡Maldita conciencia! Ahora no dejaré de preguntarme a mí misma qué es lo que realmente siento por Edward, Gracias cerebro de porquería por crearme una conciencia que cuando la necesito no está, la muy cobarde esta…

-¿Bella estás dormida o qué? – Ay no, de nuevo distraída por mis pensamientos.

-Edward lo siento… yo… estoy aún un poco conmocionada con… todo – la última palabra apenas salió ahogada por un estornudo.

-Ven aquí – me tomó delicadamente del brazo y me guió hasta el baño de damas, en donde me dio la ropa de Alice y un casto beso en la frente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse – Edward – lo llamé, y este regresó.

-Dime Bella – respondió con voz seductora ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, por qué me besaste en la frente? – se inclinó hacia mí y puso su boca junto a mi oído

-Sígueme el juego, por favor – susurró.

-¿Qué te hace creer que haré eso? – susurré en su oído también.

-Si lo haces, tendrás lo que quieras – volvió a susurrar nuevamente, y esta vez lo hiso extremadamente lento y seductor, lo que me provocó un leve escalofrío.

-¿Lo qué yo quiera? – pregunté.

-Lo que quieras

-Cualquier cosa – sería útil para mi venganza.

-Sí, lo que quieras, menos si es algo en contra de tu bien – aún susurrábamos.

-Ok – asentí.

-Te diré que hacer – se alejó de mí – luego.

Entré en el baño de damas y me comencé a quitar la ropa mojada dejándola en una repisa sobre el retrete.

Miré la ropa de Alice y vaya, esto sería un menudo sacrificio.

Me puse los ajustados pantalones, que favorablemente no sé para quien me entraba, pero desgraciadamente para mí, dejaba notar cada parte de mis piernas, de mí cintura para abajo y mi trasero se veía enorme.

Bueno intentando despejar mi mente de eso me puse la playera, la cual me quedaba un poco suelta de los pecho y más apretada –no tanto- en las caderas.

Bueno, mi venganza… la verdad no sabía en qué consistiría, pero usaría cada oportunidad, cada error por su parte para poder vengarme y ponerlo incomodo.

Respiré profundo, salí con mi menudo sacrificio puesto y mi cómoda ropa mojada en la mano.

En cuanto salí del baño logré ver a Edward de inmediato, quien me esperaba apoyado contra la muralla.

-Bella te ves… -me miró de pies a cabeza.

Puse mi mano en su boca para callarlo.

-Andando – dije caminando frente de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero que les guste el Cap.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer mi historia, pero en especial a: Tata XOXO, WithoutHeart, Angie Masen y CaroBereCullen**

**Las quiero un montón, gracias por comentar y leer!**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción que puedan haber en la historia!**

**La verdad es que la ortografía del mensaje personal (este que leen) no me importa mucho.**

**Bueno las dejo Bye!**

**Las quiero Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia solo a Mi!**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Halago vergonzoso"**

**Bella POV**

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta una mesa.

-Recuerdas que te dije que me ayudaras ¿no? – me senté a su lado.

-Si

-Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es fingir ser mi novia – analicé un momento lo que me pedía.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de besos – le advertí.

-Entonces no hay trato – dijo serio.

-De acuerdo, yo no pierdo nada – dije esto último entre dientes.

-Bella – me quedó mirando con la intención de que cediera – los novios se besan.

Lo consideré solo un momento.

-De acuerdo – mascullé.

Sonrió dulcemente y llamó a la mesera.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –me preguntó.

-Permíteme ordenar por mí – me miró y una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en su rostro que ahora me parecía el de un ángel.

-¿Qué va a querer joven? – preguntó la mesera que no me pareció fea para nada, al contrario era bien guapa y eso me provocaba un pequeño remolino de emociones negativas hacia ella.

"_Celos"_

Shhhh... No digas nada.

-¿Estaría bien una Coca? – me preguntó Edward mirando de soslayo a la mesera.

-Sí, eso creo – respondí sin ninguna nota de ánimo en mi voz.

-De acuerdo y ¿para usted joven? – La chica apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa y se puso frente a él – ¿una Coca también? – su voz sonó… provocadora y la sangre me hirvió por dentro de… ¡mierda! Estaba celosa.

Carraspee la garganta.

-Si le importa mesera – recalqué la palabra – tengo hambre, ¿me traería un plato de papas fritas con pollo asado y las dos cocas? – la miré con una sonrisa dura.

Me quedó mirando un tanto atónita

-Tráigame lo mismo que ella ordenó por favor – dijo Edward y la mesera le sonrió resaltando su escote bastante grande.

Maldita hija de… su mamá.

-Joven, me pregunto si… - se sonrojó un poco y supuse que le iba a proponer algo como que salieran o algo parecido – ¿tiene asuntos mañana por la noche? – preguntó insinuándosele.

Mis celos llegaron a tal extremo que apoyé una de mis manos en su pecho y lo besé. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y con el otro me rodeó por completo.

Me sentí tan calentita en su abrazo por lo que al terminar el beso me quedé allí, pues hacía bastante frio.

-Usted supondrá lo que haré con mi novio mañana por la noche – le dije a la mesera, mientras rodeaba el torso de Edward con mis brazos.

Sentí una risita de parte de Edward.

La mesera se retiró con gesto molesto.

-Bella – me susurró al oído – estás celosa – dejó un dulce beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja que me dio un pequeño escalofrió.

-Aquí está su comida – la dejó en la mesa y se fue con gesto brusco después de brindarme una mirada asesina. Sonreí ante su expresión.

-Bien come – me dijo mientras quitaba los brazos que detuve.

-Un tantito más – ¡Rayos! Edward me gustaba.

-De acuerdo – dijo con una risita dulce.

Pasamos como cinco minutos abrazados y besándonos de vez en cuando.

-Ahora si tengo hambre – me senté bien y el dejó caer una mano cerca de mi trasero – ¿podrías? – tomé su mano.

-Lo siento – comencé a comer y unos veinte minutos más tarde nos terminamos todo.

-La cuenta – dijo Edward haciéndole señas a la mesera que ya había quedado en el último lugar de la carrera. Me sentí victoriosa.

-Edward – me recosté sobre su cuerpo.

-Dime – puso un brazo por detrás de mi cuello y con la mano acarició mis cabellos.

-¿Por qué me pediste fingir ser tu novia? – pregunté directamente.

-¿Ves ese chico de allí? – apuntó con la mano que estaba acariciando mis cabellos.

-Ajá – asentí.

-Pues él me dijo por la tarde que… - guardó silencio y volvió su mano a mis cabellos.

-¿Qué? – le incité a seguir hablando.

-Me dijo que te tenía ganas, y que… encontraría cualquier oportunidad para… - me alteré al entender a que se refería.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué hice esto? – Me interrumpió adivinando mis próximas palabras – porque me gustas Bella, ya lo sabes, y solo quiero… que me pertenezcas a mí – mi corazón se aceleró al oír esas ocho palabras.

_Y solo quiero que me pertenezcas a mí_

"_Bella, el te gusta, y mucho, ¿por qué no lo perdonas de una maldita vez?"_

Mi orgullo de mujer estaba en juego…. No me hubiera importado perdonarlo de inmediato, pero m besó sin mi consentimiento y me robó el primer beso.

"_Y ahora tú le robas muchos besos, te encanta, ¿a que sí?"_

Mmm… ¡maldita conciencia!

-Su cuenta – Dijo la mesera y se largó llevándose los trastos sucios.

Edward tomó la libretita de la cuenta con la mano libre y la abrió.

Un papelito adicional cayó a las piernas de Edward. Como él no lo tomó lo tomé yo, y lo leí.

Era un número de teléfono.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó quitándomelo de las manos.

Sonrió al ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué… las llamarás? – pregunté con voz molesta.

-Puede ser posible – puso el dinero dentro de la libretita y la cerró guardando el papel con el número telefónico en su bolsillo.

Levanté una ceja al escuchar su respuesta y luego me despegué de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – abrió los brazos y las manos con gesto de que volviera a él.

-Quédate con tu mesera si eso quieres – me puse de píe y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Hola bonita – dijo el chico que me había señalado Edward hace un momento - ¿qué tal si damos un paseo? – me arrinconó contra la muralla.

-No… no graci-gracias – me puse nerviosa al sentir que su cuerpo se aproximaba peligrosamente a mí.

Intenté pasar por los lados pero puso los brazos encerrándome en una jaula humana.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago?

-Aléjate de mi chica – dijo un Edward furioso y luego lo tomó de la ropa para apartarlo de mí, tirarlo al piso y luego patearle el estómago.

-¡Basta! – el chico del piso había escupido sangre, lo cual era grave pues eso se debía a alguna herida interna.

Edward tomó al chico del cuello de la ropa con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Detente! ¡Basta! – No se detuvo y esto me empezó a poner aún más nerviosa – ¡Basta! – En un intento desesperado para lograr que dejara de golpearlo me aferré a su espalda – detente – le susurré al oído.

Habían varios espectadores asombrados y la mesera tenía aire de: "Ay, pero si es tan lindo, miren como pelea"

Soltó la ropa del chico dejándolo caer pesadamente al piso.

-Bella, perdón – debió notar mi cara de horror, pues alzó las manos abiertas mientras se ponía de pie – no lo volveré a hacer – se sentía culpable, lo veía en sus ojos y lo notaba en su voz.

¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Por qué me volví tan experta en la materia:"Edward y sus emociones"?

-No te preocupes por mí – dije intentando recomponer mi rostro.

-Estás asustada – me acarició la mejilla.

-Tan solo quiero… - di algo bueno – necesito llamar a Emmett – tomé su mano y la sostuve contra mi rostro.

-Se acabó el espectáculo – dijo Edward con voz fuerte y seria, pero cuando volvió su vista a mí su máscara dura se desprendió.

Me prestó su celular y entonces marqué el número de casa.

-¿Hola? – dijo Rosalie en el primer pitido, debieron estar en la cocina.

-Rosalie, soy yo, Bella – de pronto sentí el pantalón apretado y recordé que el trasero se me veía enorme.

¡Qué vergüenza! De seguro no me quitaban los ojos de encima, pues Edward se paró tras de mí para tapar mi gigantesco trasero, cosa que agradecí.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde estuviste y dónde estás?

-Emm… estoy en un restaurante con Edward

-¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿Cuándo piensas llegar?

-Quiero regresar lo antes posible, tengo puestos unos jeans que hacen que mi trasero se vea enorme – dije esto último en un susurró.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?

-Se mojó con la lluvia

-Bueno, no llegues muy tarde. ¿Cómo le dices eso? – La voz de Emmett llegó hasta el auricular – cállate cielo, lo siento Bella, es que tu hermano está hecho nervios y rabia

-¿Estoy metida en un problema?

-Dame eso Rosalie. No. Dame eso o no... – Me negué a escuchar esa parte de la amenaza, eso era algo… personal – Bella, soy Emmett, quiero que vuelvas aquí en este instante, ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

-Hola, Emmett, estoy bien y espero que tú igual, ya cené y no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy un restaurante y volveré a casa en unos minutos, adiós, despídeme de Rosalie, también te quiero – colgué y le di el celular a Edward.

-Supongo que debo llevarte ahora mismo a casa ¿no?

-Supones bien, si no te molesta quiero… ir al auto en este instante – comencé a caminar hasta que sostuve la puerta y Edward puso su mano sobre la mía. Acercó su boca a mi oído por atrás y me susurró

-Por cierto, tu trasero no se ve enorme, está perfecto – me puse colorada al instante y agradecí haber ido delante de él solo por esa razón, pues ya tenía claro que su blanco para mirar en estas circunstancias era mi trasero.

Nos subimos al auto y no me atreví a sostenerle la mirada ni por medio segundo.

Bella, Bella… Edward te está conquistando, eres una pequeña mierda mentirosa, lo sabes.

Me impresionó que esa conclusión no haya sido proporcionada por mi conciencia que también era una mierda, pero no mentirosa, ella no se mentía a sí misma con que alguien no le gusta cuando si lo hace.

-Bien – dijo aparcando frente de mi casa – adiós, gracias por… hacer de esta una de mis noches favoritas – me obligó a mirarle y me sonrió – no la llamaré – me dieron unos deseos inmensos de besarlo justo en ese momento, pero me contuve, y me puso triste que él no lo haya intentado.

-Bien… gracias por… traerme, me… - respiré una vez de forma notoria – me agradó esta salida – estaba que no daba más de nervios, pues estaba con mi mentón entre sus dedos y sus ojos dorados observando y analizando cada uno de mis movimientos, cada uno de mis gestos.

-Te pongo nerviosa ¿no es así? - ¿pero qué rayos era este, un adivino?

-S-si – tartamudee.

-Tranquila, no haré nada… que tú no… quieras – dijo las palabras despacio.

Quiero que me beses, quiero que me beses.

-Gra-gracias – me alejé y abrí la puerta del auto.

Me bajé y cuando estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta me detuve y sentí unos brazos que me aferraban a su cuerpo y me volteaban para besarme.

Correspondí con gran gusto y deseo.

Así que así se siente un beso deseado, nunca lo había experimentado. Era una sensación como de que le puedes decir mil palabras que no describen lo que te sucede con esa persona, en un beso correspondido.

Se alejó de mí solo un poco.

-Esperé esto desde que te vi – admitió.

-Debo… - me sentía mareada pero no por malestar ni nada, solo de emoción y el aceleramiento excesivo de mi corazón desbocado por aquel chico – entrar – dije al fin.

-Si – rosó mis labios con los suyos y luego dejó un dulce beso en mi frente – dulces sueños – se subió a su auto y yo entré en mi casa.

Lo vi por la ventana alejarse, y al voltearme un Emmett enojado con una Rosalie alegre me esperaban en la sala…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! lamento no haber actualizado antes! <strong>_

_**estaba castigada puuffff...**_

_**pero volví y espero que hayan estado esperando el cap!**_

_**bueno un beso!**_

_**Las quiero mucho y espero que el Cap les guste!**_

_**Por fis comenten ¿si? me interesa saber si les gusta mi historia!**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me apoyan!**_

_**Las amo!**_

_**Bye.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble y adorada SM, y pues la historia es mi creación.**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Celos"**

**Bella POV**

-Tú señorita estás en grandes problemas – me apuntó Emmett y se puso de pie.

-Lo sé – admití dejándome caer en el sofá.

-No, tú crees que lo sabes, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de todos los problemas en los que te metiste – seguía serio y yo no tenía ganas de seguir en pie, estaba cansada, y cada vez que pestañaba veía a Edward cerca de mí, besándonos, entonces me llenaba de emoción.

-Si claro, enuméramelos rápido que tengo sueño, mañana me regañas – dije sin ganas y poniéndome de pie.

-A… este… número uno, llegas tarde, muy tarde y sin permiso, número dos…eee… besaste a Cullen – dijo echo furia.

-Número uno acertado, y número dos… ¿cómo lo sabes? – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados sin ganas de pelear ni nada parecido.

-Este… estaba preocupado porque no llegabas y te esperaba mirando a cada rato por la ventana, entonces

-Me viste besarlo – completé

-Exacto – dijo serio – y no lo niegues.

-No lo niego, es verdad – pensé un momento – sólo no entiendo que ese sea un problema para ti, besar no es un pecado – me miró y yo le sostuve la mirada.

-No, no es un pecado besar, sólo cuando de verdad amas a esa persona, y no veo la razón por la cual lo besaste – se puso serio nuevamente.

-Diste en el clavo, ahí tienes la razón, ahora si me permites, buenas noches Rosalie – la miré y esta se mordió el labio para no reír – buenas noches hermanito – le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras dejando a Emmett congelado con su dedo estirado y sus palabras en la boca.

Cuando entré a mi habitación me tiré a la cama y caí en un profundo sueño en el cual Edward y yo éramos protagonistas.

A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que dormí toda la noche, lo cual era bueno e impresionante, primera noche sin pesadilla.

-Buen día Bella – Rosalie estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama.

-Buen día Ros – la miré y seguí la dirección de su mirada – hola Emmett – le sonreí.

-Hola Bella – seguía serio.

-Si vas a regañarme – adiviné.

-No, no es de mi incumbencia – intentaba sonar indiferente – sólo que no quiero que vuelvas llorando conmigo cuando ese chico te viole – creo que sería al revés.

-Emmett, Edward no me violaría – dije como si fuera obvio.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo hiso ya? - ¿¡Qué!

-Emmett, mi amor, esto no es… - Rosalie se puso de pie y le tomó el hombro.

-Emmett – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados – no he hecho las cosas que tú haces

-No sabes si él las hace – la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡O por Dios! Emmett soy virgen – le escupí las palabras en la cara.

-Que-que bien aclararlo – se puso de pie como si estuviera en shock y salió de mi habitación.

-Lo siento Bella – dijo Rosalie y siguió a Emmett.

….

Han pasado tres meses que llevo saliendo con Edward y también de cuando tuve que confesarle a Emmett que era virgen.

Recuerdo todas nuestras citas y en especial cuando el preparó la cena.

_Flash Back_

_-Aquí está la cena – entró con una olla._

_-¿Qué es? – pregunté mientras intentaba mirar el contenido de la olla._

_-Espagueti –mostró el contenido del recipiente con una sonrisa convincente._

_-Así que cocinas – dije mientras servía unos espaguetis que no se veían muy bien._

_-Eso… eso creo –por último se sirvió su plato y se sentó frente a mí – buen provecho – me sonrió y tomó el tenedor para comer._

_Al masticar la comida frunció el ceño y dejó el cubierto en la mesa apoyando su codo y disimulando que no le gustó._

_-Adelante, está exquisito –dijo tragando por fi n con mucho esfuerzo._

_-¿Me permites? – dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo ademán de tomar la olla._

_- No creo que sea buena idea… -dijo poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, las cuales tenían las manillas de la olla agarrada._

_Lo miré una vez y este cedió._

_-Hay una prueba que deben pasar los espaguetis para saber si están listos – le dije y este puso sus manos sobre las mías otra vez._

_-Yo haré la prueba, la conozco – dijo confiado de sí mismo, por lo que solté la olla y le permití tomarla._

_Me senté nuevamente en mi silla y esperé a que actuara._

_-Todo el mundo sabe que un espagueti está listo cuando se pega en una superficie lisa – tomó un puñado de espagueti y lo lanzó al techo._

_Miré los ojos orgullosos de Edward al notar que los espaguetis no caían._

_-Genial – dije y cuando iba a comer sentí una masa en mi cabeza._

_Levanté la mirada del plato lentamente y vi a Edward sonrojado con espaguetis en la cabeza y en los hombros también._

_-Te ves bien con… - hiso un gesto en su cabeza para no decir la palabra._

_-Claro, y creo que tú te verás bien comiendo algo… comestible – me puse de pie y me quité los espaguetis de la cabeza._

_Edward hiso lo mismo dejándolos dentro de la olla._

_-Lo siento _

_-No te preocupes – me puse a reír de su sonrojo._

_-Te llevaré a cenar a un restorán – tomó mi mano haciendo ademán de caminar, pero le detuve atrayendo su mano hacia mi cuerpo junto con él._

_Lo besé por un momento._

_-Ven, te enseñaré a preparar espagueti – caminamos hacia su cocina y comenzamos a preparar la cena._

_-¿Debía ponerle aceite y sal? – preguntó mientras comíamos._

_-¿Qué hiciste tú con los espaguetis Edward? _

_-Bueno, los puse en agua y luego cuando los noté hinchados por el agua los puse en un colador para luego ponerlos en la olla y servirlos._

_-Edward eso no es preparar nada –lo miré con burla._

_-Está bien, tú cocinas yo como – dijo haciendo un gesto positivo a mis espaguetis._

_-No, ya aprendiste a cocinar algo, y así como aprendiste una cosa, aprenderás más – le sonreí y este me besó._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahí fue cuando aprendió a preparar su primera comida, fue muy divertido.

Edward y Emmett arreglaron las cosas y este aceptó las disculpas de Edward, así también aceptando nuestra relación.

**Edward POV**

-Vamos Bella, debes bajar del auto – estaba sentada en su asiento de copiloto y yo estaba parado frente a ella.

-No quiero, no me gusta este vestido, no entiendo por qué Renée y Alice insistieron en que me lo pusiera – le tomé la mano.

-No puedo saber cómo te queda ese vestido si no lo eh visto puesto en ti – intenté que se pusiera de pie, pero no resultó.

Estaba intentando que se bajara de mi auto para que vayamos a cenar con mi familia, pues Alice había organizado una cena para celebrara su boda con Jasper, y para que ellos conozcan a mi novia, pero ya conocían a mi Bella.

-No voy a salir – dijo por último y se cruzó de brazos.

Me incliné sobre ella y comencé a besarla dulce y tiernamente.

-Vamos – dije entre el beso – acompáñame –sabía que si le pedía que lo hiciera por mí, lo haría si yo la convencía junto con algo que ella deseara, y ya me había dicho exactamente lo que deseaba.

-No – dijo sin fuerza en la voz.

-Por favor – seguí propinándole cortos besos en los labios y en el cuello.

Me alejé una poco de ella, pero se acercó nuevamente apoyando un pie en el suelo.

¡Bien! Todo lo que necesitaba.

La tomé de la cintura y la sequé del auto sin dejar de besarla.

Me puse de espalda al auto y cerré la puerta del copiloto.

-No es justo – dijo al volver en sí, yo aún estaba ido.

-Te ves hermosa – tenía puesto un vestido apegado de color azul que cubría un poco sus piernas, solo lo necesario para mí, ya que pude ver buena parte de estas, solo que había un gran problema, yo no era el único que vería esa buena parte de su cuerpo, por lo que cuando ella no esté conmigo no dejaría que usara ese vestido, además que su piel era cremosa cuando usaba ese color, me volvía loco.

-Te gusta lo que ves – dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me besaba – es algo solo tuyo – puse mis manos en su cintura y acerqué su cuerpo al mío.

Sentí sus delicados brazos rodear mi cuello.

-Vamos adentro – la tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta la entrada de mi casa.

Cuando entramos me llevé una mala y desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunté no muy a gusto y poniendo a Bella a mi lado posesivamente.

-No lo sé – dijo Alice enojada.

-¿Se va a quedar a cenar? – pregunté mirando a Esme.

-No, no lo invité – respondió Alice.

-Vamos linda, no seas descortés – ahora miró a mi hermana y entonces me dieron ganas de matarlo, pues dedicó una de sus cerdas miradas a Esme, quien estaba detrás de Carlisle.

-Vete de aquí – dije serio dando un paso al frente para golpearlo, pero el suave tacto de las manos de Bella me detuvo.

-Edward, no lo… - no terminó de decirlo, pues con sus ojos me decía más de lo que sus palabras pudieran expresar.

-¿Y qué, se casaron? – preguntó Demetri.

Todos guardamos silencio, pues Alice y Jasper no querían que nadie se enterara.

-Vamos, sé que es difícil, porque hablando de gustos, con este rubio se puede dudar – miró a Bella de pies a cabeza nuevamente – estás bien buena Bella, deberíamos probar si es que yo podría satisfacer ese cuerpo de diosa – me iba a lanzar a matarlo, pero Bella no me soltaba.

-Ella es mía, solo mía, y siempre mía, ¿entendido, imbécil? - le grité muerto de celos y rabia, y ahora si lo mataba, pero Bella se puso en frente de mí y sostuvo mi rostro en sus delicadas manos obligándome a ver sus achocolatados ojos.

-Estoy aquí contigo, Edward, no iré a ningún lado sin ti, soy tuya y de nadie más, ignora a ese estúpido, solo es un completo imbécil – me calmó, pues iba a matarlo, eso era claro.

Miré por encima de mi chica y vi a Demetri mirando a Bella, y no precisamente miraba su cabello o el vestido.

Respiré profundo y puse a Bella apegada a mi costado, ella estaba contenta rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Bueno, si este se queda a cenar, yo me voy con Bella a mi habitación – miré a mi chica y le dediqué una sonrisa, luego de recibir una por parte de ella.

-¡Uuufff! Entonces yo quiero ir con este bombón a su cuarto a divertirnos en esta noche, ¿qué dices Alice? – Bella, me soltó en señal de que ahora sí lo golpeara, así que me acerqué a Demetri junto con Jasper, miré a mi compañero y cuñado, entonces le dimos un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo. Demetri cayó al suelo de espalda.

Bella se acercó a Demetri y lo pateó en sus partes.

-Esta es por dudar de los gustos de mi amigo – lo pateó otra vez– y esta es para que no tengas descendencia, pues si aprenden del padre este mundo estará lleno de cerdos, claro, si es que se enteran quien es el padre – lo pateó con más fuerza – y esta es por pensar esas cochinadas con Alice – otra patada – con Esme – otra patada – y conmigo – la tomé de los hombros y la alejé de él.

-Lo vas a matar, cariño – se acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes tras de su oreja y nos paramos al lado de la escalera, puse mi mano en la espalda baja de mi Bella y miré a Alice, la cual corrió con el pie el brazo del chico tirado en el piso y ensangrentado.

-Lo siento Alice – dije disculpándome

-¿Lo sientes? - nos brindó una de sus risas de campanita – estuvo genial, ¡otra vez! – comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir.

-Basta del espectáculo – dijo Esme con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Amor ayúdame – miré a Carlisle dedicarle una mirada de esas que a distancia notas que se aman, y luego tomó a Demetri de un brazo, le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara y lo sacó fuera de la casa.

-Gracias Edward – dijo Jasper acercándose a mí – y gracias a ti Bella, eso fue ¡Wow! – la abrazó y luego le dejó un beso en la coronilla.

-No es nada, sólo lo hice por dos motivos – miró a Alice y luego a Esme – uno era para que pagara por lo que dijo, y dos, era para que viera que sé defenderme – dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eres valiente, pero creo que cuentas con un protector inseparable – dijo Jasper mirándome.

-Sí, lo tengo muy claro –dijo riendo y volteándose para besarme.

-Emm… chicos, ¿van a comer comida o…? – me separé de Bella y le susurré al oído

-Vamos a comer – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pues tiritó un poco.

-Claro – respondió y tomé su mano.

-Edward, si quieren pueden ir para arriba, sé ve que ese Demetri está volviendo – me acerqué un poco al vidrio al oír las palabras de Carlisle – quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz, Alice puedes comer en tu habitación con Jasper también, si quieres – mi padre, siempre tan pacífico.

-Relájate – dijo Bella acariciando mi brazo, pues sin darme cuanta le había apretado la mano.

-Lo siento – acaricié su mano y le dejé un beso en la palma de esta.

-Vamos arriba ¿sí? Me es un poco desagradable verlo – dijo Bella mirándome con sus ojos brillantes.

-De acuerdo – subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto, Bella se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté a su lado…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Lamento la tardanza<em>**

**_Espero que les guste el cap!_**

**_Bueno el que sigue está un poquito más emmm... hot? se los digo como para que se preparen._**

**_Espero que estén bien y gracias por seguir leyendo!_**

**_Las quiero :)_**

**_Besos_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

"**Me comería tu boca" **

**Edward **

Bella comenzó a besarme.

-No –dije entre sus labios, pero me ignoró y continuó besándome intensamente.

Se recostó en mi cama y me atrajo hacia ella.

-Bella, no – separé su boca de la mía delicadamente y la miré.

Me senté nuevamente en la cama y ella me dio la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Me acerqué un poco a ella y vi una cristalina lágrima - ¿por qué lloras? – acaricié su hombro con mi mano.

-Es que yo en verdad quería estar contigo – se volteó y se puso a llorar en mi pecho – y tú no quieres – la abrasé y busqué las palabras correctas para no herirla.

-Bella, yo si quiero, créeme, pero no ahora – en verdad me moría de ganas por tenerla en mis brazos, por hacerla mía, pero no en esta noche, no antes de estar casados.

-¿En verdad me deseas? – alzó el rostro y me besó la barbilla.

-Si – la miré y besé sus labios.

-Entonces, no hay problema – volvió a besarme y se puso sobre mí.

Se sentó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme y obligándome a recostarme en la cama.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la voltee quedando yo sobre ella.

-Te traeré algo para que comas – la dejé sentada en la cama y bajé por una bandeja con comida.

-Edward, justo iba a subirles comida – dijo Esme con una bandeja en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Qué suerte que no hayas subido

-Gracias – tomé la bandeja que contenía dos platos con arroz y pollo asado, dos copas con champán y claro las servilletas con los cubiertos.

Subí nuevamente y algo estaba diferente, miré por toda la habitación encontrando ese algo.

-Edward, que lindo estás – dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras.

¡Mierda! La botella de vidrio que tenía de adorno con tequila sobre mi escritorio lo tenía Bella entre las manos y no dejaba de beberlo.

Dejé la comida encima de mi escritorio y me dispuse a quitarle la botella a Bella.

-Dame eso – intenté tomar la botella, pero la corría fuera de mi alcance cada vez que lo intentaba – Bella, dame eso – volvió a beber y se lo acabó.

-Toma – dijo dándome el envase vacío – ahora ven papacito – me agarró de la camisa y me tiró sobre ella – estás bien bueno – me besó totalmente apasionada.

-Bella – dije entre su beso logrando que apartara su boca de la mía, entonces la miré con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que me volvió loco.

-Déjame quitarme esta cosa – intentó quitarse el vestido, pero le sostuve las manos y mal interpretó mi movimiento – hmmm… ya veo que quieres hacerlo tú – tomó mis manos y las puso en su espalda para que bajara el cierre de su vestido.

-No, Bella – me miró y sonrió de forma pervertida.

-Te haré un show – se puso de pie y ahora sí que iba a quitarse ese vestido que me ponía en aprietos.

-¡No! – me paré de un salto y la abrasé con un poco de fuerza dejando sus brazos atrapados entre mi cuerpo y el de ella para que no hiciera otro movimiento.

-Tengo que ir a… ya vuelo – dije mientras veía que ella se sentaba en la cama otra vez y se acercaba a la comida.

Bien, mientras coma podré hacer mi llamada.

Bajé las escaleras a grandes zancadas llegué al teléfono en un dos por tres, marqué el número ignorando las miradas de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Hola? – contestaron.

-Hola, es Edward – dije al oír una voz ronca.

-Hola Edward, soy Emmett ¿pasa algo? – gracias al cielo no era Charlie.

-Es que… es tu hermana – dije un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella? – se alteró de inmediato.

-Se emborrachó – susurré para que nadie oyera, aun que Carlisle y Esme no eran de espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

-Jajajajaja, aguántatela mañana – dijo burlándose con una estruendosa risa.

-Bueno, ese no es solo el problema

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Vomitó? – esto último tomó un poco de preocupación y angustia.

-No, es que ella quiere estar conmigo - ¿Qué tiene si vomitaba? Toda la gente vomita por alguna razón.

-Pero si ya está contigo – dijo con alivio y una risita burlona.

-Es que ella quiere estar más conmigo

-¡Oh! Ya veo – dijo pensativo - ¿qué es lo que harás? – dijo serio.

-Emmett, no voy a tocarla, aunque me muera de ganas – respondí admitiendo esto con dureza.

-Gracias por no… - rió al final y una voz femenina se escucho de fondo diciendo que colgara el teléfono – Edward, mi chica me necesita – rió – tú ya sabes – solté una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, invéntate alguna excusa para tus padres, porque Bella no puede llegar a casa ni hoy ni mañana temprano

-De acuerdo, veo que me invento, adiós, y gracias nuevamente

-Adiós – colgué y cuando iba a subir Carlisle me llamó.

-Edward – giré en mis talones y lo miré.

-¿Sí?

-Tu madre y yo iremos al cine, discúlpanos con Alice y Jasper, aun que creo que deben estar muy ocupados – sonrió pícaramente y luego asentí.

-Muy bien, adiós hijo – mi madre se acercó a mí y me dejó un beso en la frente.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá – esperé la despedida de Carlisle y subí rápidamente.

-Man I feel like a woman – Bella estaba cantando junto con la radio en el equipo de música.

-Deja eso – me acerqué a ella e intenté quitarle mi copa de champán, pues la suya ya se la había bebido y la mía estaba hasta menos de la mitad – es mía – se la quité y la alejé de sus manos.

-No seas egoísta, dame un poco – cada vez que arrastraba las palabras me daban ganas de comerla a besos, más bien de comerme su boca a besos.

-No – dije casi sin fuerzas para negarme a algo que ella quisiera, me era muy difícil resistirme a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-Pero si queda – tuve que tomarme todo lo que quedaba en la copa en frente de sus ojos para que me creyera – uy, pero que egoísta eres – me miró con sus pómulos enrojecidos y me resistí a besarla, pues estaba irresistible.

Me quemó la garganta el champán de un viaje.

-Ya no queda, mejor come – miré la comida intacta, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando cuando dije que iba a comer algo habiendo licor cerca?

-No quiero comida – me miró a través de sus pestañas coquetamente – te quiero comer a ti, bom bom – se tiró sobre mí y comenzó a besarme.

Mi cuerpo se descontentó de mi cerebro y actuó por sí solo posicionando mis manos en sus muslos.

El beso fue intenso, me acaloré tanto que quise quitarme la camisa.

Edward, concéntrate, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y me desabotonó la camisa.

Me la quité y sentí que yo estaba perdiendo mi control.

Desabroché su vestido y le ayudé a quitárselo mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

-No, espera – dijo esto y se puso de pie modelando su ropa interior y sonriéndome.

Tomó una playera mía negra y se la puso, aún con mi ropa que le quedaba grande se veía hermosa y perfectamente irresistible.

-Ya vuelvo – dijo saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? – Me hablé a mí mismo – cumple lo que le dijiste a Emmett – justo cuando me iba a poner la camisa entró Bella con una pequeña botella destapada en sus manos y apoyada en sus labios.

-¿Qué es eso? – me puse de pie y le quité la botella.

"Carlisle"

La botella de whisky que le regalé con su nombre grabado a mi padre.

Tapé y guardé la botella en un bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, entonces esta se puso a buscarla con las manos.

-Aún le queda – me reclamó en busca de la botella.

-No, no le queda – le mentí – te lo acabaste todo

-No, mira – la sacó y la destapó para beber otra vez, pero se la quité de las manos y me bebí lo que le quedaba a la botella, que para decir verdad no era poca cantidad.

¡Mierda! El whisky era el único licor que me emborrachaba de inmediato.

-No me dejaste, te voy a castigar – se lanzó sobre mí y se quitó la playera.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos y su espalda desnuda y suave en mis manos hasta que perdí la conciencia olvidándome de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lamento tardarme, pero mi padre me castigó sin computador... al parecer siempre hago algo mal, aunque es cierto, siempre doy razones para que me castiguen XD<strong>

**Bueno volviendo a lo de la historia, espero que les guste el Cap!**

**Muchas gracias por las opiniones, las quiero y estimo mucho!**

**Ah! y les quiero avisar que ya le queda más o menos poquito a este fic!**

**También lean el fic "Amor Peligrosamente Divertido" que comparte mi amiga Emma Lutz conmigo.**

**Bueno en fin, un beso gigante para ustedes y muchas gracias Twilectoras! acabo de inventar esa palabra y me gustó, así que desde ahora son mis Twilectoras :D**

**Adios, las quiero mucho!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

"**Trauma"**

**Edward POV**

… Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos y su espalda desnuda y suave en mis manos hasta que perdí la conciencia olvidándome de todo.

Desperté con Bella sobre mi pecho y cubiertos por una sabana.

"_¡¿pero qué rayos hiciste anoche?!"_

-Buen día –dijo Bella con voz suave.

-Buen día –la miré y sonreí.

Le acaricié la espalda desnuda dibujando círculos con mis dedos.

No sé lo que habremos hecho ayer, pero de seguro debe haber sido maravilloso, y lo único que lamentaba era no poder haberlo disfrutado, ya que ya estaba hecho y no podía volver el tiempo atrás para cambiara el pasado.

Bella comenzó a toser y se puso de pie en dirección al baño de mi habitación.

Me levanté con los pantalones puestos detrás de ella y la miré vomitando en el baño.

Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras vomitaba.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado y me puse de rodillas al lado de ella acariciando su espalda.

Terminó de vomitar y se limpió la boca mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté y lo comprendí todo, oh no, no puede ser posible, solo fue ayer, no puede haber síntomas tan deprisa.

Puso su rostro en mi pecho y yo la abracé poniéndonos de pie y caminando de vuelta a la cama.

La envolví en la sabana y la senté en la cama.

-Amor, ¿qué pasa? – no dejaba de llorar.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué hago? Repetía en mi mente mientras oía su llanto desconsolado.

Luego de un considerable lapso de tiempo logré que su llanto cesara, pero sus manos temblaban y no sé por qué.

-Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo- salí de mi habitación dejando a Bella sentada en la cama, y me dirigí a la habitación de enfrente.

Toqué despacio la puerta de Alice.

-Alice, ¿estás despierta? – dije con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo ella ollera.

-¿Qué sucede? –abrió un poco la puerta.

-¿Puedes venir por favor? –miró hacia su cama y luego salió sin cerrar del todo su puerta.

Le abrí la puerta de mi habitación y al ver a Bella sentada en mi cama, solo cubierta por una sabana, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Edward Anthony, ¡¿qué rayos hicieron anoche?! –alzó la voz y le hice la señal de que cerrara la boca.

-Si hubiera querido que mis padres se enteraran habría acudido a ellos –le reclamé y me senté en la cama al lado de Bella, la cual se colgó de mi cuello como un bebé recién nacido que quiere a su madre.

Alice nos miraba como si fuéramos unos delincuentes.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó mi hermana como si fuera un sargento.

-No lo recuerdo, bebí mucho –respondió Bella entre mis brazos con la voz entre cortada y se echó a llorar en mi pecho otra vez. Entonces Alice dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Emm… este… yo… bebí whisky –admití y solté el aire acumulado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –alzó la voz otra vez.

-Alice… por favor –reclamé mientras abrazaba a Bella.

-Bella ¿por qué lloras? ¿Tienes miedo de ser madre joven? –preguntó Alice y Bella alzó la cabeza un poco.

**Bella POV**_  
><em>

_Flash Back_

_Cuando era pequeña…me quedé sola con mi hermanito pequeño en el auto, mis padres se habían detenido a comprar algo de camino a la casa de campo y Emmett se bajó del auto con ellos porque quería una patineta…mi hermano apenas tenía unos meses…yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y mi hermanito estaba en los asientos de atrás en su silla de seguridad. _

_Mi hermanito siempre estaba haciendo ruiditos con la boca, y entonces esa fue la señal…no escuché esos ruiditos que él hacía, entonces lo miré por el retrovisor…y…y… lo vi, estaba ahogándose con su vomito, intenté salir del asiento, acudir a él, ayudarlo si quiera ¡pero el maldito cinturón se trancó! intenté salir en su ayuda, lo logré forcejeando con el cinturón…no cedió, por lo que salí entremedio…cuando lo saqué de la silla lo sostuve en mis brazos, yo solo era una niña de siete años y no sabía qué hacer, solo lo tomé en brazos y los puse de pie, apoyado en sus débiles piecitos…pero ya no respiraba, murió en mis brazos, ¡por causa del maldito vomito!_

_Fin Flash Back_

**Edward POV**

Me dolía verla de esa forma, sufriendo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, nada más que darle mi apoyo, que sintiera que yo estaba allí para ella, para lo que necesitara, y estoy seguro que no solo yo, sino que Alice parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Ya amor –la consolé mientras la estrechaba contra mi cuerpo.

Se calmó luego de media hora, y extrañamente mis padres no habían despertado.

Alice fue por ropa para Bella, ya que no quería su vestido, y era comprensible, nunca le gustaron los vestidos.

Bella se puso de pie frente a mí, envuelta con la sabana.

La miré a los ojos y esta sonrió.

-¿qué hicimos anoche? –habló pícaramente.

-Nada –dije con voz suave.

-Mmm… entonces me pregunto…-comenzó a desenvolverse de la sabana- ¿por qué estoy así? –Descubrió su cuerpo, el cual miré de reojo.

-Mmm…quizá si hicimos algo –sonreí y ella me sonrió.

-Lamento mucho no recordarlo – suspiró y se envolvió con la sabana otra vez.

-Oye… -le reclamé.

-Lo siento amor, pero…no puedes tocarme ya –sonrió y me puse de pie tomándola de la cintura y acercando nuestros cuerpos.

-Dame un beso –le iba a dar un beso pero corrió el rostro- quiero un beso –reclamé como un niño pequeño que quiere un dulce.

-No -sonrió- acabo de vomitar

-No me importa, quiero un beso –sonrió nuevamente y estiró los labios hacia mí.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero alejó mi rostro con una mano.

-¿No te gustan mis labios? –pregunté ahora yo estirando los labios hacia ella.

-Si me gustan

-Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres darme un bendito beso? –Puso sus labios contra los míos en un lapso de unos segundos demasiado cortos- dame un beso como corresponde –le exigí con voz juguetona y la besé.

Sus labios sabían exquisitos, siempre me sabrían así. Era un manjar de dioses, y solo yo tenía el gran privilegio de poseerlos. Solo yo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, pero la historia es solo mía.**

**Capitulo 16**

**"Sorpresita"**

**Edward POV**

... -Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres darme un bendito beso? –Puso su labios contra los míos en un lapso de unos segundos demasiado cortos- dame un beso como corresponde –le exigí con voz juguetona y la besé.

Sus labios sabían exquisitos, siempre me sabrían así. Era un manjar de dioses, y solo yo tenía el gran privilegio de poseerlos. Solo yo.

Estábamos besándonos en lo que llegó Alice.

-¡Ya sepárense! –nos gritó y me separé solo un poco de Bella –no quiero otra sorpresita Edward –dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice –ten Bella –le dio la ropa y una bolsita negra, la cual Bella ocultó entre la ropa.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté al ver la bolsa

-Que te importa metiche –respondió Alice y me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Oye Alice…estoy teniendo algo de frío, me dejaste solito –escuchamos a Jasper que estaba en la puerta.

Alice enrojeció un poco y caminó hacia Jasper.

-Lo lamento amor, haremos algo respecto al frío –sonrió y le dio un beso

Miré a Jasper y le hice un gesto de que lo vigilaba.

Salieron de mi habitación y miré a Bella.

-Voy a bañarme –se metió al baño de mi cuarto y luego de unos minutos escuché su voz- amor ¿me compras papayas?

-¿Papayas? –alcé la voz para que ella me pudiera escuchar.

-Sí, se me antojaron, por favor ¿sí? –escuché el agua de la ducha y me vestí.

¿Dónde iba a conseguir papayas en este tiempo? El frio las quemaba.

Me preparé para salir.

Bajé las escaleras y Carlisle estaba en la cocina con Esme.

-Hola hijo, ¿dormiste bien? –me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, gracias ¿y tú? –la verdad no creo haber dormido nada.

-Muy bien –sonrió y caminé atravesando la cocina para alcanzar las llaves de mi auto.

-¿Vas a salir Edward? – preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, tengo que ir al mercado por…

-¿Al mercado? – "Alice…." pensé al escuchar la otra pegunta de Carlisle.

Era extraño, pero con Alice teníamos una especie de conexión diferente, yo podía sentir cuando ella necesitara ayuda y ella podía sentir cuando yo la necesitaba.

-¡! Papá ¡! –Gritó Alice asustada y mi padre acudió de inmediato seguido de mi madre.

Recibí un mensaje en mi móvil:

"_¡Ahora vete!"_

Era un mensaje de Alice, así que salí de la casa y conduje hasta el mercado.

Cuando llegué busqué por absolutamente todo el bendito lugar hasta que llegué al último pasillo en donde estaban las conservas.

Había una caja plástica con papayas, pero una trabajadora la estaba guardando en una caja de cartón.

-Señorita, podría darme esa conserva de papayas, por favor –Bella se duchaba en cinco minutos, a los mas tardaba diez minutos, así que tenía que apresurarme.

-Ya estoy guardando, no molestes –dijo amargadamente y me miró.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté mirando a la chica rubia frente a mí.

-Edward –sonrió – estás muy guapo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se supone que ella se había ido a Italia.

-Vine a recuperar lo que es mío Edward, supe que sales con Bella –se acercó a mí.

-No hay nada tuyo aquí, a menos que Alec se te escapara, y sí, salgo con Bella –me quedé mirándola en mi lugar, se veía tan ridícula intentando seducirme.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Edward –quiso besarme y la aparté.

-No lo sé –tomé las papayas y comencé a caminar alejándome de ella.

-Voy a recuperarte, haré lo que sea –me gritó y seguí caminando.

No me apetecía recordar nada ahora.

**Bella POV**

Entré al baño y me duché.

Luego de ducharme dejé la ropa en el suelo y me comencé a vestir.

Pisé la bolsa negra y sonó como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

Abrí la bolsa y ahí estaba un test de embarazo todo quebrado.

¿Y ahora como sabría si estaba o no embarazada?

Como ya no tenía opción alguna, boté la bolsa a la basura y salí del baño.

-¡! Papá ¡!- gritó Alice y acudí hacia su habitación.

Ya estaban Carlisle y Esme en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté alterada y miré a Alice llorando en el suelo de su habitación.

-Jasper –dijo Alice entre el llanto- Jasper rompió mi vestido –pude llenar mis pulmones de aire y sentí una ola de enfado.

-¿Y por eso llorabas? –alcé un poco la voz y Alice se quedó en silencio mirándome.

Sentí cuatro pares de ojos fijados en mí, pero yo solo miraba a Alice.

-¡Me preocupaste! –me sentí furiosa y quería golpear algo o a alguien.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Esme con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

-¡No! –grité y salí de la habitación.

Bajé la escalera con una furia incomprendida y sin sentido.

-¿Amor? –Me preguntó Edward apenas pisé el primer piso- te escuché gritar ¿sucedió algo? –lo miré y tenía las papayas en la mano.

Sonreí al ver las papayas y me lancé sobre él.

-Las conseguiste – ¿y ahora yo era bipolar o qué? Le planté un besote en los labios y tomé las papayas, pero me las quitó.

-¿Las quieres? –sonrió y las acercó a mis manos.

-Si –dije mirando las papayas y las tomé, pero Edward las corrió para detrás de su espalda y mi cuerpo se apegó al de él para alcanzarlas.

Me dio un beso y dejé de luchar.

Me sumí en la exquisitez de sus labios y lo aferré a mi cuerpo.

Sentí que su mano viajaba por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta mi muslo.

Moví mis labios con insistencia sintiendo un deseo enorme.

-emm… -escuché a alguien en alguna parte de la casa pero me importó menos que nada.

Edward puso su mano en mi cintura e intentó apartarme con delicadeza, pero era muy pronto para alejarme.

-Bella…-susurró entre mis labios e intentó apartarme de nuevo- mi vida… -me separé de él de forma brusca.

-¿Qué? –mi corazón estaba a mi por hora y mi respiración lo reflejaba.

- Tu hermano –me susurró al oído.

-¿Emmett? –pregunté y miré a Emmett por encima del hombro de Edward.

-Si amor, Emmett –me dedicaron una sonrisa burlona ante mi sonrojo.

-Amm…Hola –saludé a mi hermano y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, el cual me abrazó y me volteó para que encarara a Emmett.

-Hola muchachita –miré sus ojos y noté la burla combinada con la actuación- tuve que mentir por ti –alzó las cejas.

-Nadie te pidió que mintieras por mí –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada a Edward. Me giré a mirarlo – ¿Edward, tú…? – no completé.

-Lo siento –sonrió.

-¡Ach! Y sobre todo te burlas de mí –ya estaba el mal humor de vuelta.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Y tú no te rías! –le grité a Emmett mirándola enojada.

-El pequeño gatito se cree tigre –se burló y Edward dejó salir una carcajada e intentó reprimir las que seguían.

Los miré enfadada a ambos y tomé la bolsa con papayas largándome enojada.

-Amor –dijo Edward intentando reprimir la risa.

Seguí caminando y salí de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

-El pequeño gatito se cree tigre –repetí con tono de burla.

Me senté en el pasto y abrí la caja hermética con las papayas en conserva. Salió un aroma exquisito y se me hiso agua la boca por lo que saqué una mitad de papaya con los dedos y me lo comí.

Simplemente exquisito.

Seguí comiendo entre enojos y cuando acabé me tomé el jugo.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Emmett saliendo al patio

Dejé la basura dentro de la bolsa y puse la bolsa en el contenedor.

-Bells –dijo cuando me vio.

-Lárgate –no me molesté en mirarlo y me senté en donde estaba.

-¿No te aguantas la resaca? –se rió.

-¡Lárgate! –le grité y le lancé una de mis zapatillas, la cual le golpeó la cara.

-Bells deberías bañarte –de burló oliendo mi zapatilla.

-¡Ach! –exclamé furiosa- ¡por la mierda! ¡Déjame tranquila por una maldita vez y lárgate! –grité con todas mis fuerza y mi rabia.

Se largó con mi zapatilla y encogí mis piernas rodeándolas con mis brazos y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

-¿Cómo salió? –escuché a Edward hablar con Emmett.

-Me lanzó la zapatilla –se rieron un momento y hubo silencio.

Era impresionante como podía escuchar lo que conversaban dentro de la casa cuando reinaba el silencio.

Escuché unas pisadas y luego una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Vete –dije sin levantar la cabeza.

-Amor…-dijo Edward acariciando mi hombro.

-Vete –repetí intentando no gritarle.

-No –me abrazó.

-¡Que te vayas! –Alcé la voz- anda a buscarte alguien que no sea un "gatito" que se cree tigre –hice comillas con los dedos sin mirarlo.

Sentí su risita y lo aparté de mí.

-Amor, no eres un gatito

-Claro, como no –dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella, ¿estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó.

-Y todavía preguntas –me puse de pie y caminé hacia la casa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, pero lo ignoré y entré a la casa.

-Bells –dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie, pero seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de Edward, subí la escalera y entré a la habitación.

-Amor –dijo Edward siguiéndome.

-Hasta mañana Edward –tomé mi vestido y caminé hacia la puerta.

-No, no dejaré que te vayas estando enojada conmigo –lo miré y este cerró la puerta – lo siento, no quise…

-Te burlaste de mí y no entiendo por qué te pusiste del lado de Emmett –lo miré enojada.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí acariciando mis brazos, a lo que sentí muchas descargas de calor.

-Solo jugaba –susurró cerca de mi oído y me estremecí un poco – ¿podrías perdonas a tu novio? –comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Yo…-susurré débilmente, pues mis fuerzas se iban cuando él me besaba – Edward…-dije apenas.

Sus labios no se detenían y sus manos se posicionaron en mi espalda baja.

-Bella, no deberías enojarte conmigo –dijo mientras propinaba delicados y suaves besos sobre mi cuello.

-¿Y por qué no? –logré decir.

-Porque yo te amo, y sé que tú me amas, además….-sonrió y puso una de sus manos en mi vientre- aún no sabemos –susurró cerca de mi oído.

No me molestaría estar embaraza de Edward, pero lamentaba, por una parte, que era muy joven y aún no terminaba de estudiar ¿qué dirían mis padres? Y pero aún ¿Qué diría o haría Emmett?, pero por otro lado lamentaba el no recordar el momento en que pude o no concebir un bebé, y aunque parezca calentón o no, eso era lo que más lamentaba, el no recordar cuando Edward me acariciaba de una forma más intima y personal.

Puse mi mano sobre la de él y sonreí.

-Si sucede…-susurré- tendré que dejar de estudiar

-Solo cuando nazca –me dio un beso en los labios- claro, solo si quieres…tenerlo

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo no iba a querer tener un hijo nuestro? –sonreí.

-¿Un hijo? –nos interrumpió Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Quiero pedirles mis sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado.**

**El capitulo está algo corto, pero espero que les guste ñ.ñ**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por no abandonarme, las valoro mucho.**

**Gracias por sus opiniones, y si tienen alguna idea u opinión serán bienvenidas.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, y espero que no me dejen plis! **

**Haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido.**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Besotes! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa SM y la historia es solo mía**

** Capitulo 17**

…-¿Un hijo? –nos interrumpió Carlisle.

Edward se puso frente a mí impidiendo que Carlisle me viera.

-Carlisle, lo que Bella decía era que… -tomé su hombro y le susurré al oído.

-Amor, le diré la verdad, nos ayudará a salir de dudas –me puse a un lado de Edward silenciando cualquier replica que tuviera para decir – Carlisle… -respiré profundo- creo que estoy embarazada –Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y Carlisle nos miró como en estado de shock.

-¿Embarazada? –dijo apenas con voz ahogada.

-Papá puedo explicarte….

-¿Hace cuanto tienen la duda? –lo interrumpió Carlisle.

-Desde esta mañana –respondí mientras padre e hijo se miraban con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió el acto sexual? -sentí como mi rostro adquiría rubor y me negué a responder.

-Ayer –respondió Edward- eso creemos

-¿Creen? –Me miró Carlisle- Bella por lo general las mujeres recuerdan mejor las cosas –escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-No recuerdo nada desde que subimos a la habitación de Edward y comencé a beber –apenas hablé.

-¿Podrías hablar un poco más fuerte? –dijo amablemente.

-Dijo que no recuerda nada desde que subimos a mi habitación y comenzó a beber –Edward me estrechó contra él –tranquila –me susurró en la cabeza.

-¿Bella te emborrachaste? –apreté a Edward aún con mi rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Si –respondió por mí.

-Y supongo que tomaste whisky Edward

-Si –respondió Edward con voz avergonzada y lo miré.

Estaba siendo egoísta, él estaba dando la cara por los dos mientras yo me ocultaba como una cobarde.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a saber si es cierto o no? –le pregunté a Carlisle quien se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero es un poco luego, debemos esperar a lo menos una semana para que el…-Edward le hiso una seña para que no continuara.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté mirándolos a ambos.

-Edward, explícaselo tú, no quieres que yo lo haga así que… estaré en mi despacho si sientes síntomas Bella –me dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó luego de darle una mirada a Edward que no pude interpretar.

-¿Te sientes bien amor? –me preguntó Edward y se sentó en la cama poniéndome sobre sus piernas.

-Si –lo miré- ¿por qué hay que esperar a lo menos una semana? –me miró y luego de unos minutos quitó la vista.

-Bella –me miró nuevamente- ¿es necesario que lo sepas?

-Si –dije decidida a obligarlo si era necesario.

Movió la cabeza con suavidad hacia los lados.

-No lo creo necesario –dijo y me dio un beso.

-Si Edward, si es necesario, necesito saber, quiero saber –me quedé mirándolo esperando a que me explicara.

-¿Por qué mejor no usamos nuestras bocas para algo más interesante? –me besó intentando que desviara el tema.

Correspondí el beso, pues estaba enamorada hasta las patas de Edward.

El beso estaba cargado de amor, pasión, deseo, un conjunto de emociones que me hacía sentir de maravilla.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que separó nuestros labios.

Miró mi boca y sonrió.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-No puedo creer lo maravillosa que es esa boca -sonrió- simplemente maravillosa y mágica –sonreí ante su alago y me mordí el labio inferior al ver sus labios rojos.

-¿Por qué debemos esperar para saber si estoy embaraza? –su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Carlisle cree que es…necesario para que –me miró – como éramos vírgenes –estaba buscando las palabras correctas- quiere esperar para… para que el esper… se fecunde -estaba totalmente confundido.

-Pero sería más fácil no esperar e impedir –salí de la habitación hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

-Bella… -dijo Edward y abrí la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.

-¡Bella! –dijo Esme avergonzada, pues estaba sentada en la meza con una pierna a cada lado de Carlisle.

Edward cerró las puertas y me miró.

-Lo siento –pude decir con voz ahogada.

Edward soltó una risita burlona.

-¿De qué te ríes? –lo miré, aún sin poder creer lo que había visto, o mejor dicho, lo intrusa que fui.

-Él quería que me avergonzara de explicarte lo que no quería que supieras, pero él salió peor, mas avergonzado de lo que te imaginas –siguió riendo bajito y le di un codazo suave en las costillas.

-No te burles

-Admite que es gracioso –sonreí al ver la escena del lado cómico - ¿quieres recrear esa escena? –me susurró al oído abrazándome por detrás y poniendo sus manos en mi estómago, sonreí ante su propuesta.

-Claro –susurré en su oído y me besó.

Comenzó a caminar obligándome a caminar a donde él quería, cosa que no me molestó para nada.

Me sentí volar mientras me besaba y caminábamos en alguna dirección que no vi, pues estaba con los ojos cerrados imaginando como habría sido la noche anterior.

Separó un poco nuestros labios y me sentó sobre una superficie halada.

Puse mis piernas una cada lado de su cuerpo igual que como vi a Esme.

Edward volvió a besarme y sentí sus manos un poco más abajo de mi espalda.

Apreté a Edward con mis piernas y esté apretó sus manos en respuesta.

Movíamos insistentes nuestros labios y comencé a buscar los botones de su camisa, si algo iba a pasar ahora, quería que pasara, lo anhelaba con todo mí ser.

Desabotoné su camisa y se la quité tirándola al suelo.

Separó nuestros labios un instante para quitarme la playera.

Apegó mi cadera a la suya y sentí su excitación.

Puso sus manos en mis muslos y me tomó en brazos.

-Que sea el baño, que sea el baño, que sea el ba…-la voz de Emmett se apagó al vernos tan ocupados.

-Mierda –susurré luego de separar mi boca de la de Edward.

-¿Qué se supone que haces en esas fachas? -Edward sonrió y pegó su pecho al mío para que no se viera mi sujetador.

-Yo…-no sabía que decirle – Rosalie y tú son activos en esto -¿qué dije?

-¿Perdón? ¿Oí bien? –preguntó acercándose a nosotros. Edward solo reía.

-Lo siento –me mordí el labio inferior mientras miraba a Emmett por sobre el hombro de Edward.

Aún estaba en brazos de Edward, en una postura muy sugerente.

-No te rías-le dije al oído, pero no pareció oírme, pues siguió riendo, algo le estaba causando mucha gracia y Emmett se le sumó.

Ach! Otro de sus planes irritantes.

-Estás toda colorada –dijo Emmett entre carcajadas unidas a las de Edward.

-Edward –dije en tono serio.

-Lo siento amor –no dejó de reír- estás graciosa.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy fácil de enfadar y ya lo habían conseguido con sus risas estúpidas.

-Sigan, sigan que estoy muy feliz –dije enojada y me bajé de los brazos de Edward.

No me importó si me veían solo con mi sujetador en la parte superior, solo quería largarme de allí, no quería ser su objeto de burla.

Tomé mi playera y me la puse, le quité mi zapatilla a Edward y caminé enfadada hacia la salida de un cuarto que no reconocí, por lo que deduje yo estuve sentada sobre el inmenso piano de cola negro que estaba cerca de mi burlón novio.

-¡Epa! –Dijo Emmett tomándome por la cintura- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Suéltame –intenté quitar su brazo de alrededor de mi cintura.

-Me debes una explicación –me dijo adentrándome en cuarto otra vez.

-Si hablamos de deber, tú me debes una disculpa, y tú…-miré a Edward quien intentaba ocultar su risa- tú pagarás las consecuencias –salí por debajo del brazo de Emmett y me dirigí directamente hacia la escalera.

-¡Bella! –gritó Edward siguiéndome.

Bajé la escalera y salí de la casa.

Estaba dispuesto a caminar si era necesario, mi orgullo estaba muy presente y no dejaría que Edward ni nadie me llevaran.

-Bella –susurró Rosalie- ten –me dio las llaves del auto de Emmett y me abrazó.

-Gracias Rose

-Escuché que se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiarte –eso me hizo enfurecer de sobre manera y me separé de Rose.

-Debo irme ¿quieres que te lleve? –se me ocurrió dejar a Emmett aquí, sería una buena idea para tenerlo lejos un tiempo.

-Claro, vámonos ya –escuché que Edward me buscaba y Emmett se le unía.

-Bella, vamos a encontrarte, no te esconderás por mucho –dijo Emmett.

Salimos por la puerta que estaba justo al lado de nosotras y corrimos hacia el auto, en cuanto estuvimos listas encendí el auto y los chicos nos miraron.

-¡Bella! ¡Amor! –dejé la zapatilla en los asientos de atrás y aceleré saliendo hacia la carretera.

-¡Bien! –sonreí y aceleré un poco más.

-Bella –dijo Rosalie con un leve temblor en la voz.

-¿sí? –no aparté la vista del camino, me sentía totalmente fascinada por la velocidad a la que íbamos.

-Vas muy rápido –de pronto sonaron unas sirenas de policía.

Miré por el retrovisor y me encontré con los ojos de Charlie.

-Mierda, es Charlie –miré el camino y divisé un camino desviado de la carretera.

Doblé en esa curva y sentí como si el control del auto se fuera de mis manos.

-¡Bella! –gritó Rosalie alterada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Me reí ante su expresión y seguí dando me a la fuga, me sentía tan ruda al estar conduciendo sin una zapatilla y escapando de mi propio padre, el policía que nos seguía desde cerca.

-Afírmate –advertí y giré en "U" pasando muy rápido por el lado del coche patrulla de Charlie.

Seguí riendo mientras perdíamos de vista a Charlie, y volvíamos a la carretera.

-¡Estás loca! –me gritó.

-Vamos Rose…-sonreí y la miré de reojo – fue divertido.

Sonrió y luego se unió a mis carcajadas.

-¿Te das cuenta que Charlie sabrá que fue el auto de Emmett? El llegará primero.

-Lo dudo –aparqué frente a la casa deteniéndome de golpe.

-Vámonos, vámonos –se apresuró a subir el vidrio de la ventana y salió del Jeep.

Hice lo mismo y entramos a casa corriendo.

-Hola Bella –saludó mi madre.

-Hola ma –le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y subí la escalera.

-Hola Renée –Rose hizo los mismo y cuando estuvimos en mi habitación cerré con seguro.

-Esperemos que Charlie no lo note –dije agitada y me lancé a la cama.

-Eso estuvo…-dudó un momento- ¡genial!

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Escuché a Emmett subir la escalera con los pasos pesado -¡Bella abre ahora la maldita puerta! –golpeó mi puerta con sus puños.

-No –contesté enojada.

-Bella –susurró Rose a mi lado tomando mi brazo- Emmett nos siguió todo el camino, vio como calentaste el motor de su auto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –susurré y me acerqué a la ventana en donde estaba el Volvo de Edward junto al Jeep.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –seguía golpeando hasta que se hizo un silencio y oí a Edward.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no le hables así

-Me va a oír, y se lo buscó –dio un golpe fuerte que sacó la puerta de su lugar unos centímetros.

-Cuando te dije que estabas loca vi su Volvo entre los árboles –susurró y nos alejamos de la puerta.

Emmett estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Crees que te golpee? –esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pues hasta yo lo estaba dudando.

-¡Emmett! –gritó Edward, pero este no hizo caso y rompió la puerta sacándola de su lugar.

Su mirada me dio tanto miedo que apreté un poco el brazo de Rose.

-Emmett, podemos hablar –dijo Rosalie poniéndose en su camino.

-¡Quítate Rose! –dijo furioso, parecía toro echando humo por la nariz.

-Lo siento pero no –dijo firme en su posición- te atreves a dar un paso más y te juro que no me volverás a ver –Emmett se echó a reír con ironía y tomó a Rose de los hombros apartándola y abriéndose paso hacia mí.

-Quédate en tu lugar –le ordené a Rosalie- yo arreglo esto.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada –la interrumpí y me encaré con Emmett.

-¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a mi auto? ¡Salió humo de su motor! –alzó la mano como para golpearme.

-No te atrevas –lo detuvo Edward y lo apartó de mí –si vuelves a levantarle la mano no te irá bien, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ni si quiera imaginarlo –Edward parecía enojado.

Me puse frente a él y este se puso detrás de mí por si se presentaba algo peor.

-Dime Emmett –lo miré y caminé a su alrededor. Yo no le tenía miedo – ¿acaso ahogué tu auto? -cerró los puños para contenerse.

-No

-Ah… ¿acaso exploté tu adorado Jeep? –Volvió a negar y sonreí- entonces cuando alguna de esas cosas suceda tendrás un real derecho a enfadarte conmigo, por lo pronto mantente al margen de esto –palmee su hombro con simpatía- tu auto estará bien, y si no es así, pues entonces lo reparas, no creo que sea algo grave.

Salí de mi habitación dejando la reunión allí.

Me sentía salvaje al estar sin una zapatilla, pero el salvajismo acabaría, pues se me congelaban los dedos de los pies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! les dejo un capitulo nuevo!<em>**

**_Espero que les guste! _**

**_Gracias por apoyarme siempre! son un amor, se merecen lo mejor del mundo, las quiero a todas!_**

**_¿Lloraron con amanecer parte 2?_**

**_Yo si Y_Y pero fue genial! aunque es el final de la saga PERO el inicio de una leyenda!_**

**_Bueno, en fin, les mando besos y abrazos._**

**_Las amo!_**

**_Gracias por todo! _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia**

**Capitulo 18**

"**A la hora de la cena"**

**Bella POV**

… Me sentía salvaje al estar sin una zapatilla, pero el salvajismo acabaría, pues se me congelaban los dedos de los pies.

Me senté en el suelo y me puse la zapatilla.

-Bella –susurró Edward en mi oído.

-¿Mamá a qué hora cenaremos? –pregunté poniéndome de pie y caminando a la cocina.

-Ahora cielo –sonrió y comenzó a poner la mesa para cenar.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? –Edward me tomó del brazo.

Quería ignorarlo por el simple hecho de burlarse de mí todo el maldito día.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –le pregunté a Renée.

-Estoy bien, habla con Ed…-su voz se desvaneció al notar mi gesto de negación.

-Bella, tu madre no necesita ayuda, por favor –me volteó para que lo mirase.

-Está bien –hablé a regañadientes ante la mirada de Renée que me obligaba a ir con él.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó detrás de la pared que estaba al lado de la escalera.

Me apoyé contra el muro y él puso un brazo a cada lado de mi hombro impidiendo que escapara.

-Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo mismo oí, pero luego fue secundado por "estás graciosa" –hice una mala imitación de su voz, provocando su risa burlona en un murmullo. Alcé las cejas ante aquello y me dispuse a irme, pero puso más fuertes sus brazos.

-Perdón –la sinceridad volvió a él.

-No te creo –empujé su brazo pero no me dejó ir –por favor –dije con intención de que me dejara ir.

-Bella, de verdad lo siento, no volverá a suceder -salí por debajo de su brazo pero me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo –no te dejaré ir hasta que me perdones –susurró en mi oído.

-Pues, tendremos que estar así eternamente –respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-No me molesta para nada –me abrazó poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

Quería voltearme y abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no, él me había molestado todo el día y se merecía esto. Creo.

-¡A cenar! –llamó Renée y caminé hacia el comedor.

Edward aún me tenía agarrada, al parecer no iba a soltarme.

-Hola amor, ya llegué –dijo Charlie entrando y dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros.

Edward pareció aflojar su agarre, pero luego lo fortaleció nuevamente.

-Hola mi vida –Renée lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Charlie nos miró.

-Edward –hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo –Bella –repitió el gesto y luego miró las manos de mi novio.

-Buenas tardes Charlie –saludó Edward a mi espalda y subió un poco sus manos de mi vientre.

-Hola papá –quise caminar hacia él, pero Edward no me soltó, cosa que Charlie notó.

-¿Hay…algún problema Bella? –iba a acercarse a mí, pero Renée lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Déjalos, ¿quieres? –Le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho –vamos a cenar.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la mesa. Charlie parecía cabreado al vernos así.

-Un momento –dijo Renée levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera -¡Rosalie y Emmett si no bajan a cenar en este instante no tendrán tiempo nunca más solos! –gritó hacia arriba afirmándose de la baranda de la escalera.

Sentí unos zapatos a grandes zancadas. Mamá sabía cómo amenazarlos.

-Ya vinimos –dijo Rose apareciendo con Emmett detrás.

-Bien, a comer –sonrió Renée y nos invitó a sentarnos.

Iba a sentarme en la silla junto a Edward, pero no me soltó y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Edward –susurré dándole un leve codazo en las costillas –estamos en la mesa, por favor –quise apartarme, pero no me soltó.

-No he oído lo que quiero oír –susurró en mi oído y Charlie aclaró su garganta.

Miré a mi padre y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Bella, ¿me acompañarías un momento? –se puso de pie e hice lo mismo, pero Edward no me soltó, se puso de pie conmigo.

-Edward eres increíble –me estaba comenzando a cansar.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer –bufé y entré en la cocina. Charlie dejó con fuerza su vaso con agua sobre la encimera, reacción provocada al vernos.

-Papá…-parecía un toro encabronado, de ahí salió Emmett –te perdono –le susurré a Edward con total falsedad en mi voz.

Este me soltó y se fue de la cocina.

-¿Hay algún problema? –pregunté quedándome en mi lugar.

-Eso es lo que yo debo preguntar –dijo pasándose los dedos por su bigote- ¿Edward te está molestando?

-No –apenas parecía creíble, aún me sentía irritada por su comportamiento el día de hoy.

-Mientes –sentenció como juez –si te está molestando solo debes decirme, soy policía y tengo derecho a usar un arma y…

-Papá –lo detuve ahí –no –negué con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Pareces irritada cuando te sostiene así –gesticuló hacia el comedor.

-Era un simple juego –error.

-¿Jugaban conmigo?

-No, claro que no –apresuré a negar –jugábamos con Emmett –_"deja de mentir"_

-Oh, ya veo –se puso serio –no juegues con tu hermano, sabes perfectamente bien que estás mintiendo –odiaba que me conociera tan bien, era mi padre –pero no pretendo meterme en tu enredo con Cullen –caminó hacia el comedor –por ahora –hizo una pausa- deberías alejarte un poco de él, estás muy pegada –y sin darme derecho a réplica salió de la cocina para tomar asiento donde correspondía.

Me sentí dolida con mi padre, por cómo me había tratado, esa forma fría de decirme que no me quería muy cerca de Cullen, de mi Edward, a quien amaba. Él sabía el dolor que me provocaría alejarme de Edward, pero al parecer no le importó.

Me reconforté un poco y fui al comedor.

Cuando entré en el comedor Edward estiró su mano hacia mí, la cual ignoré y me senté al otro lado de la mesa frente a él y al lado de Renée.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Renée en un susurro.

-Si –respondí un poco fieramente. Sí, mi humor de perros había vuelto y estaba mezclado con dolor.

-Nada de secretos en la mesa Bella–dijo Charlie cortante –si tienes algo que decir puedes hacerlo abiertamente –le dirigí una mirada de furia y el sonrió ante eso.

-Mi culpa –dijo Renée tomando la mano de su esposo –a comer.

Comenzamos a hacerlo y apenas le dirigí miradas a Edward. Él con suerte había tocado su comida.

-¿No te gusta la comida Edward? –preguntó Charlie.

-No tengo apetito –respondió mirando a mi papá.

-A esta hora es la comida, se come ahora y no más tarde –Edward, bajo la mirada desafiante de mi padre comió un trozo de carne y bebió de su jugo.

-Cocinas muy bien Renée –alagó Edward y Charlie bufó mientras Renée sonreía.

-Gracias –agradeció ésta y luego se dirigió a Charlie –comamos tranquilos, por favor –continuamos comiendo, Rosalie sonriéndole a cada momento a Emmett, Charlie observándonos alternamente a Edward y a mí, Renée observaba a Charlie con amor y acariciaba su mano, y yo, solo me limitaba a observar mi plato bajo la mirada examinante de Edward.

-Bella –susurró Edward. No levanté la mirada, me estaba aburriendo mientras jugaba con mi comida.

Si Charlie quería que fura indiferente con Edward lo haría, vería si su hija estaba feliz.

-¡Bella por favor! –explotó Edward tras llamarme varías veces –No puedes estar eternamente así conmigo –dejé el tenedor en la mesa y me crucé de brazos apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.

Al ver que yo no respondía se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa.

-Bella –llamó la última vez y seguí mirando mi plato.

En cualquier momento yo explotaría en llanto y rabia.

-Bien… -se fue hacia la puerta y dio un portazo.

Todo quedó en silencio. Sentí mis ojos picar, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bella –susurró Renée cerca de mi oído –puedes ir tras él.

-¡Claro que no puede, mi hija no se rebaja a la altura de cualquier persona! –Charlie golpeó la mesa mientras hablaba.

-¡Él no es cualquier persona, es mi novio y lo amo! –Me puse de pie con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos -¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez Charlie! –salí del comedor y subí la escalera, me encerré en mi habitación.

-Bella –susurró Edward y me volví hacia él.

Estaba junto a la ventana y me lancé a sus brazos.

-Perdón –dije chillando.

-No amor, no hay nada que perdonar –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza –te amo –susurró y me besó con ternura.

-Bella –habló Charlie tras la puerta, pero me aferré más a Edward.

Abrió la puerta y me importó la nada misma, seguí en lo mío con Edward, no me importaba nadie más que Edward.

Edward separó suavemente nuestros labios y se puso frente a Charlie.

-Señor, yo amo a su hija, y quiero que sepa que no renunciaré a ella –entrelacé nuestros dedos –sin ella moriría.

-Carlisle… -susurró Charlie –me llamó y me dijo que podrías estar embarazada, no supe cómo llevarlo, pero veo que este…pergüetano* no te dejaría –era inconfundible que se refría a mí.

-Papá yo puedo explicarte…

-No, nadie está seguro de eso, ya mañana hablaremos después de los exámenes –se iba yendo de mi habitación cuando se detuvo y se volteó –lo siento, quisiera que…volviéramos a cenar, por favor -esperó un momento y salimos con él.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa Renée nos sirvió gelatina de frambuesa con crema.

-Un hijo… -susurró Emmett –no pudiste contármelo –me miró.

-Iba a decírtelo, pero comenzaste a molestarme –reproché y se quedó callado.

-Lo siento –susurró y comió de su gelatina.

-Puede que no sea nada –aclaré y Emmett sonrió.

-¡Un nieto! –Mi madre se emocionó y me tendió su mano –sería una maravilla.

-Entonces no importaría si yo tuviera hijos –todos nos quedamos mirando a la parejita en silencio –no digo que así sea, pero… somos mayores que Bella y Edward –Rosalie enrojeció y se echó una gran cucharada de gelatina a la boca.

-Emmett –Charlie habló con voz interrogante - ¿no serás padre o sí?

-No, pero creo que sería lindo tener un hijo ¿no crees Rose? –la nombrada se atragantó con la gelatina.

Me causó gracia, así que me reí un poco.

-Claro –dijo Rose un poco insegura –en un futuro –la sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció, pero no del todo.

-Un futuro puede ser los siguientes nueve meses –sonrió con ternura pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rose.

-Emmett –lo llamé – ¿te verías a ti mismo cambiando pañales sucios? –Rosalie pareció más tranquila, al parecer un hijo no estaba en sus planes presentes – ¿o acaso te ves limpiando el vomito, o la leche cortada o…?

-¡Basta! –dijo Emmett con el rostro lleno de confusión.

-Yo lo haría –dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí y Charlie bufó, pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa.

Edward puso su mano en mi vientre y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Te amo –susurré y le di un beso en los labios poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

-Te amo mucho más –susurró y me besó.

Charlie aclaró su garganta y Edward separó nuestros labios sin antes dejar un beso en ellos.

-No es cierto Edward –dijo Emmett –no podrías con el olor a podrido que sale del trasero de los bebés –Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas –Auch, lo siento Rose, pero es cierto.

-¿Querías hijos? –preguntó alejándose de Emmett.

-Rose –la llamó, pero Rose no le hizo caso –lo siento –Emmett rodó los ojos y le dio un beso rápidamente en los labios.

-No me agrada este tema –interrumpió Charlie y comí una cucharada de gelatina.

-No quiero la crema –susurré a Edward y este sacó la crema de mi gelatina con su cuchara –gracias –le sonreí y comí mas gelatina, estaba exquisita.

-Hoy había un loco idiota que iba a toda velocidad en un Jeep como el de Emmett –dijo Charlie y me atraganté.

-¿Estás bien amor? –dijo Edward dándome leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, estoy bien –sonreí y tomé su pote con gelatina, el cual estaba casi hasta la mitad, pues me había acabado la mía.

Vacié la crema a mi pote y comencé a comer su gelatina.

-Bella ¿qué son esos modales? –Me regañó Renée – devuélvele eso a Edward –dejé de comer y le devolví el pote a Edward.

-No, no te preocupes Renée, está bien –sonrió dejando el pote frente a mí –come Bella –me sonrió cálidamente.

-No, come tú –me crucé de brazos con la cuchara en la mano.

-Amor –me miró y me dio gelatina con su cuchara la cual recibí.

-Tú también –susurré y comió una cucharada de gelatina para luego darme una a mí.

Así seguimos comiendo –el alimentándome y alimentándose- hasta que Charlie nos interrumpió.

-Bella ¿no tendrás nada que ver con eso o sí?

-¿Con qué? –recibí más gelatina y miré a mi padre.

-No estabas conduciendo el jeep de Emmett como loca ¿verdad? –me miraba expectante.

-No –negué con la cabeza.

-Era extraño el parecido de tus ojos a los del idiota cuando miró por el retrovisor –me estaba pillando.

-Ajá –me limité a responder y alzó una ceja –hay gente con los ojos parecidos a los míos

-Bella –me advirtió.

Señalé a Rose y Charlie la miró.

-Rosalie –esta me miró con mal humor.

Nadie respondió nada, solo nos quedamos en silencio.

-Así queda la cosa –dijo Charlie – Bella condujo como loca y Rosalie estaba aterrada junto a ella, luego Edward y Emmett siguieron a las chicas y el auto se precalentó, Emmett regañó a Bella y ahora Rosalie está picada con ella porque la delató.

-Emmett tiene la culpa –dije comiendo la ultima cucharada de gelatina.

-¿Y yo por qué? –alzó las manos como si fuera inocente.

-La molestamos todo el día y se quiso ir rápido, nosotros somos culpables –dijo Edward y me recargué sobre él.

-Eso mismo –me dio un sueño enorme y bostecé –Edward tiene razón –dije esto último y sentí los brazos de Edward levantarme de mi asiento.

-Tiene sueño –dijo Edward y luego de unos minutos, sentí mi cama debajo de mí.

-No te vayas –dije y estiré los brazos hacia él.

-Charlie está abajo, pensará que… -tomé lo que creí fue su pantalón y se acostó a mi lado.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y no tardó en rodearme con sus brazos entregándome su calor.

-Te amo mi Bella –susurró y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también –susurré de vuelta y me dormí.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pergüetano*: Usualmente uso esa palabra para omitir adjetivos como "imbécil, estúpido, tonto, inepto, etc."<span>**

_**Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo! **_

_**Espero que les guste! intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible! **_

_**Gracias por leer y por dar sus opiniones ;) me gusta cuando me dicen que es una buena historia o que fue un buen capitulo, eso me da energía para hacer el otro capitulo y terminarlo lo antes posible, por eso y por darme una enorme felicidad les doy un sin fin de gracias! (Wow! 64 Reviews no puedo creerlo)**_

_**Son las mejores, las amo!**_

_**Un besote y les pido de favor que leyeran mi otra historia "Amor peligrosamente divertido" me gustaría que también me acompañasen ahí y que me dieran sus preciadas opiniones!**_

_**Bueno, en fin, un abrazo para todas y muchas muchas gracias!**_

_**Las amo, bye.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 19**

"**El asunto" **

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba durmiendo entre mis brazos, esta era una sensación a la que nunca querría renunciar.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Emmett dando suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

-Si –susurré mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Bella.

-¿Está dormida? –preguntó bajando el tono de la voz y sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

-Profundamente –suspiré mientras Bella se daba media vuelta entre mis brazos quedando con su nariz cerca de mi cuello.

-Un hijo –susurró poniendo una mano en la pierna de Bella.

-Emmett –él estaba medio ido, por lo que me miró – si es así… supongo que apoyarás a tu hermana, no me gustaría que le dieras la espalda por mi culpa.

-Es complicado Edward, ser tío de mi hermana tan… -la contempló con ojos tiernos – pequeña y frágil –pensó por un momento y luego me miró – no creo que sea capaz de dar a luz, se ve tan…delicada.

-Quizá no será necesario que dé a luz, nada es seguro aún –acaricié la espalda de Bella.

-¿Te imaginas a Bells panzona? –sonrió ante la imagen. Yo aunque quisiera no podía imaginarlo, solo imaginaba a Bella a mi lado con nuestro hijo entre sus brazos, nada de pancitas.

-Emmett – recordé cuando me perdonó, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias – gracias.

-De nada –miró el suelo y luego volvió a mirarme- ¿por qué? –reí por lo bajo.

-Por perdonarme –dije entre risas bajas.

-¡Ah! Respecto a eso, no me agradaría que Bella se enterara –retiró la mano de la pierna de mi novia y jugó nervioso con sus dedos –cometí el error de un día contarle algo, le dije algo un poco…decepcionante para ella respecto a ti, estaba enojado y te llamé…

-Asesino –completé y este me miró con un destello de sorpresa –el día que fue al hospital, me gritó en la cara que era un asesino, ella estaba furiosa –sonreí al recordarla.

-Aún no puedo creer que Jess… -su voz se apagó – que ella estuviera enamorada de ti cuando decía que me amaba –negó con la cabeza.

-Edward…-susurró Bella y pegó su cuerpo al mío.

Emmett gruñó con desaprobación.

Bella para empeorar el parecer de su hermano, enredó sus piernas con las mías, pegando así, cada parte de su anatomía a mi cuerpo.

-Mmm… -ronroneó mi novia con su nariz pegada a mi cuello, lo cual me causó un escalofrío placentero.

Mi respiración se volvió casi frenética al igual que el latir de mi corazón al tenerla literalmente pegada a mí, no había ni el más mínimo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y cierta parte de mi anatomía estaba siendo presionada por su vientre.

-Bella –susurré intentando sonar normal –mi vida –acaricié sus cabellos intentando olvidar aquella presión.

-¿Hmmm? -dijo adormilada intentando abrir sus ojos.

-Mi vida estás muy… -Emmett apartó a Bella de mí provocando que ella despertara sobresaltada –Mierda –susurré, pues no era una buena idea despertar a Bella en medio de su sueño y Emmett como era su hermano debía saber eso muy bien.

-Emmett –dijo Bella enfurruñándose en su posición sobre su cama.

-Bella, si supieras como tenías al pobre Edward –respondió ante su nombre y luego dirigió vagamente una mirada hacia mí.

-¿Te estaba haciendo daño? –me preguntó un poco alterada.

-No amor –la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí.

-Edward –dijo Emmett con tono de advertencia.

-Emmett no pienso hacerle nada a Bella, quédate tranquilo –Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y dejó reposar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Edward? –escuché la dulce voz de mi Bella cerca de mi oído.

-¿Sí? –acaricié su cabeza con mi barbilla.

-¿Qué pasó con Jessica? –no podía ser posible, al parecer había escuchado todo cuanto hablé con Emmett.

-No es necesario que lo sepas –miré a Emmett en busca de su apoyo, pero el muy cobarde se levantó de la cama.

-Buenas noches chicos –caminó hacia la puerta, pero no se fue sin antes advertirme –no quiero ni el más ruido sugerente –y sin más se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿No es necesario que lo sepa? –preguntó mi novia separándose de mí cuando estuvimos solos.

-No, más bien es algo sin importancia –hice un gesto con la mano para ayudar a mis palabras.

-¿De verdad no importa? – preguntó con un tono de voz que me decía que la conversación no quedaría allí.

-De verdad, llega a ser estúpido de lo poco interesante que es –en realidad no lo era.

-Entonces es tan estúpido y poco interesante que logró destruir tu amistad con mi hermano –no dije nada, no porque me haya sorprendido, ya me imaginaba que diría algo como eso, si no que me quedé callado porque no tenía un buen argumento – wow –dijo sin ánimo de parecer sorprendida – eres tan mentiroso Edward

-No soy mentiroso

-¿No? Entonces explícame por qué me dijiste que no tenía importancia

-¿En serio Bella? –Hice una pausa para mirarla a los ojos – ¿vamos a discutir por esto?

-Es que nunca quieres hablar de esto, antes lo he intentado, pero sigues sin querer decirme absolutamente nada sobre esa chica –de pronto el tono de voz que usó Bella y las circunstancias me golpearon con el recuerdo de aquella vez que quiso abordar el tema y cuando creí que sería el fin de nuestra relación de, hasta ese momento, dos meses.

**Flash Back**

"_Bella estaba recostada a mi lado sobre mi cama. Yo la rodeaba con mis brazos mientras ella jugaba con los botones de mi camisa._

_-Amor ¿podemos hablar de algo? –preguntó dándome un sonoro beso en el cuello. _

_-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –ella se sentó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos._

_-Es sobre la chica, ¿Jessica? –el tema estaba totalmente fuera de oportunidad de ser tocado._

_-Bella, sabes que eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar contigo además…_

_-Nunca te gusta hablar de esto conmigo –me senté quedando cerca de su rostro._

_-No, y hoy no será una ocasión diferente –ni nunca, quise decir pero me quedé en silencio esperando su reacción ante mi tono frio y serio._

_-No sé por qué lo intento, siempre que quiero saber sobre ti, sobre tu pasado nunca quieres decirme nada –se levantó de la cama – tú lo sabes todo, absolutamente todo sobre mí, cuando preguntas te respondo, sea lo que sea – ¿estaba ofendida? _

_-Bella lo siento, pero de verdad no es necesario que sepas todo sobre mí, a veces es bueno tener secretos –alzó una ceja y sus labios se separaron levemente ante un jadeo involuntario. Casi pude oír cómo se quebraba algo dentro de ella._

_Al inicio de la relación nos habíamos prometido que nada de secretos, y sin embargo ahora yo estaba rompiendo la promesa. _

_-Tú me exiges saber todo sobre mí porque dices que es necesario, pero sin embargo –tragó notoriamente – no me dejas saber todo sobre ti, en realidad no sé nada –se volteó para retirarse, por lo que me puse de pie y la tomé de la mano, siempre me miraba cuando hacia eso, y si lograba que viera mis sinceras disculpas en mis ojos quizá me perdonase, pero en lugar de mirarme habló dirigiendo su vista al suelo –yo no tengo secretos, nunca lo creí bueno, y tú… -se soltó bruscamente de mi mano –rompiste la promesa –me sentí morir cuando la vi salir de mi habitación con su rostro descompuesto, sentía su dolor y decepción como propio. _

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –pregunté intentando abrazarla para calmar el tenso ambiente.

-Supongo que porque eres mi novio –se alejó de mis brazos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –no, otra vez no. Bella se puso de pie.

-Si Edward –siempre amaba como sonaba mi nombre entre sus labios, pero esta vez fue diferente, lo dijo con molestia –si tiene que ver, creo que es natural que quiera saber más sobre mi novio –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Bella, puedes saber otras cosas sobre mí, cosas importantes, esto es solo un mal defecto de mi vida –sin quererlo le había dado bastante información, más de la que debería. Esperaba que ella no lo notara.

-¿Un mal defecto de tu vida? –a veces odiaba lo inteligente que era.

-Bella por favor –ella miró el suelo.

-¿Asesino? –Susurró y mi cuerpo se tensó al instante -¿Jessica? –estaba en una especie de trance, por lo que aproveché para levantarme de mi lugar y acercarme a ella.

-Bella… -susurré sin intención de que ella me escuchara.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los mío.

Me dolió ver terror en su mirada, en esos hermosos chocolates cristalinos.

-Bella yo…

-La mataste –me interrumpió –mataste a Jessica –se alejó de mí con un rápido movimiento.

-Bella yo no la maté –seguía sosteniéndome la mirada, pero ahora con enfado, no entendía su reacción.

-La mataste porque estaba con mi hermano –no me dio tiempo de explicarle nada -¿No pudiste soportar que él fuera feliz con la chica que querías? –intenté acercarme a ella, pero se alejó.

No podía verla así, ella parecía odiarme en estos momentos, y eso era un comienzo de una herida enorme en mi pecho.

-Bella, yo no la maté, ella se suicidó

-¡Mentira! –Me gritó - ¡La mataste porque no estaba contigo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano? -estaba aterrada, por lo que abandoné la idea de poder acercarme más.

Cerré los puños al sentirme una basura, ella ya no me quería, solo quería alejarse, estar a kilómetros de mí y eso era el fin de mi mundo, porque ella era mi mundo.

-Bella, yo nunca le haría algo así a mi amigo, era como mi hermano –ella negaba con la cabeza a cada cosa que me atrevía a decir –sabes que yo no sería capaz de matar a nadie –de pronto su mirada se suavizó y se enfocó en mí –yo nunca en mi vida mataría a nadie, y menos a una mujer –se encogió en su lugar.

-De algún tuviste que ver con la muerte de esa chica, eso te hace un asesino –ella estaba cerrada de mente, no me permitiría que la contradiga.

-Bella sabes que no soy un asesino, déjame contarte la historia, por f…

-¡No! ¡Eres un asesino! – Volvió a gritarme – ¡un asesino mentiroso!

-¡No es un asesino! –Gritó Emmett detrás de mí -¡Jessica estaba enamorada de Edward! – Yo no quería gritarle a Bella justamente para no provocar su llanto – ¡La muy…mujercita estaba conmigo mientras no me amaba! –Emmett se puso frente a Bella quien estaba encogida en su lugar como un polluelo mientras lloraba a mares.

-No le grites más –atajé a Emmett por el brazo.

-¡No Edward, ella debe saberlo y debe aprender a no juzgar a la gente solo por lo que le cuentan las demás personas! –Emmett estaba enojado, una de las cosa que más odiaba eran los prejuicios.

-¡Pero no le grites! –le grité de vuelta y me atreví a abrazar a Bella.

Emmett miró el suelo y luego respiró pesadamente.

Lo único que se oía ahora era el entrecortado llanto de Bella.

-Bells, perdón –Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos y yo la llevé a sentarse a la cama.

Quise apartarme, pero me sostuvo a su lado aún refugiada en mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que estaba contigo mientras no te amaba? Tú eras feliz con ella –Bella interrumpió el silencio dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Estaba ciego en ese entonces –Emmett se sentó en el suelo frente a su hermana y miró sus manos –éramos jóvenes me gustaba esa chica, de veras la amaba, pero ella solo estaba conmigo para estar cerca de Edward –sonrió por alguna razón privada – fue una tarde cuando ella no estaba, la fui a buscar a su casa para salir como habíamos quedado, pero me dijo su madre que había salido con una chica rubia. Habían tantas rubias que…no supe cuál era –me miró – Edward sabe el resto –miré a Bella, quien tenía su mirada fija en las manos de su hermano.

-Jane planeó todo –tragué con dificultad – estaba besándome con Jane, quien había llegado de improvisto a mis clases particulares de música –bajé la mirada –ella estaba extrañamente entusiasmada mientras hacía señas hacia su lado. No entendí nada de eso hasta que apareció Jessica tímidamente –sonreí al recordarla con sus pómulos rojos y su sonrisa cohibida – Jane se acercó bruscamente hacia mí y me besó como nunca lo había hecho –Bella se removió en mis brazos, entendía que le desagradara esta parte de la historia – no puedo decir que me obligó a devolverle el beso, pero si me obligó a posicionar mis manos en su trasero

-¿Tú qué?

-Déjalo terminar Bella – la atajó Emmett.

-Jessica se fue corriendo –me sentí muy mal al recordar el rostro de angustia y dolor que tenía, y yo la había sometido a eso, por el simple hecho de haberla ilusionado y besarla en una estúpida fiesta – la seguí, pero no la encontré, a las horas siguientes recibí un mensaje que era de ella – bajé la mirada y Bella se fue donde su hermano, al cual abrazó por los hombros – en el mensaje decía que no necesitaba una vida sin mí, que se iría feliz. Entonces fui donde ella iba cuando quería estar sola. Cuando llegué al instituto ella estaba en las escaleras sangrando, me aterré ante esa imagen, ella había cometido la locura de cortarse las venas tan profundo que se desangró. Recuerdo que me sonrió y la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla al hospital más cercano, pero cuando terminaron de asistirla, me dijeron que era demasiado tarde…

-Cuando nos dieron la fatal noticia dirigí mi vista hacia Edward quien estaba manchado de sangre –continuó Emmett – Jessica me había enviado un mensaje antes diciendo que nunca fui nada para ella, que en realidad amaba a Edward y que lo lamentaba mucho, pero solo me utilizó –Emmett no parecía estar con nosotros – quise ir a hablar con ella, pero su madre salió llorando diciendo que ella se encontraba en el hospital, que Edward le había informado. Como ella iba hacia el hospital la acompañé –sonrió con ironía – Edward se veía aterrador, parecía un asesino, pues traía el objeto que Jessica había utilizado para auto dañarse – luego miró a Bella y tomó delicadamente el mentón de ella – lo juzgué mal, fui pre juicioso, y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo –le dio un beso en la frente – antes debes conocer todas las facetas de la verdad, para poder recién ahí comenzar a sacar conclusiones y después juzgar a quien sea, pero nunca, óyeme bien –ellos se sonrieron con complicidad y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Bella – nunca debes juzgar a tu novio, a tus seres queridos, y mucho menos debes juzgar a tu hermanito hermoso – Emmett hizo una señal en mi dirección y Bella me miró.

-Edward yo… -se puso de pie frente a mí y miró sus manos, no la culpaba de nada, es más iba a interrumpirla, pero Emmett me lo impidió con un gesto – lo siento, no debí juzgarte –puse una mano en su cintura y la acerqué a mí.

-Te disculpo solo con una condición –puse mi frente en su estómago

-¿Cuál? –la miré y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Puse mis manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se agachó un poco para besarme.

-Oigan –dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y hablando como un niño pequeño – no hagan eso –intentó separar a Bella de mí, pero no quité las manos de sus bolsillos y la acerqué aún más a mí – sepárense –lo intentó nuevamente, y para reír un rato me acosté sobre la cama de Bella y la acosté sobre mí sin quitar mis manos de sus bolsillo.

-No puedes separarnos Emmett –dijo Bella sonriendo –somos inseparables –esto último lo susurró y luego me besó.

-¡Mamá! –Pude ver que pataleó como niño pequeño y se fue acusándonos -¡Bella y Edward no se quieren separar! –Bella frenó el beso sin separar sus labios de los míos.

-Te amo –susurré y ella sonrió.

-Te amo –la besé con cariño, demostrando todo lo que sentía.

-¡Pero mamá! –Escuchamos a Emmett y soltamos carcajadas entrecortadas por dulces besos -¡Papá diles algo!

-¡Emmett basta, vete a tu habitación!

-Pero mamá ellos están…

-Ahora –escuchar a Renée regañar a Emmett era algo nuevo.

-Ya verán que les decía, cuando estén con muchos nietos corriendo y reventándole los oídos con sus grititos –Emmett caminaba con paso pesado. Luego de unos segundos escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de Emmett cerrarse con fuerza.

-Bella –acaricié su cabello – debes hacerte los exámenes

-¿De verdad te imaginas siendo papá? –susurró apoyando su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-La verdad no, pero creo que si llega a suceder aprenderemos bien, sabremos cómo hacerlo –sonrió ante mis palabras.

-Serías un buen padre –sonreí y la miré, ella levantó su rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

-Tienes los labios más hermosos del mundo –susurré rozando su boca.

-¿Ah sí?

- Si –susurré mientras comenzaba a besarla con adoración.

La noche se nos fue entre besos y caricias hasta que nos sumimos juntos y abrazados en la exquisitez del sueño, sobre la cama de Bella… Mi Bella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! les traje un nuevo capitulo! espero que lo disfruten y que les guste!<em>**

**_Les doy las gracias por sus opiniones Wow! 72 reviews! me hacen muy feliz!_**

**_Twilectoras! les informo que...(redoble de tambores trtrtrtrttrtr...xD) esta historia está llegando a su fin, creo que finalizará con los 20 capitulos, o en su defecto con 21, eso debo decidirlo aún. Por fis AYUDENME a decidir si lo termino en el siguiente capitulo!  
><em>**

**_Son las mejores las amo y...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! wooo jajajaja espero que la hayan pasado bien y que todas sus metas sean alcanzadas este año, espero de corazón que triunfen en todo! _**

**_LAS AMO!_**

**_Les pediría que me recomendaran sus fics para leerlos, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para entrar en el perfil de cada una y revisar los fics que realizaron. Por fis diganme los nombres de sus fics para leerlos, de verdad que me gustaría conocer el trabajo de cada una!_**

**_Bueno, vuelvo a repetir que las amo y que me hacen feliz! con eso me despido!_**

**_Hasta el proximo y quizá ultimo cap de esta historia!_**

**_Por cierto! estaba pensando en hacer un fic rated M, nosé si ustedes lo leerían... ummm...necesito sus opiones para saber si crear o no otro fic, espero su ayuda mis queridas lectoras! _**

**_Bueno ahora si que no las molesto más! Bye! Besos! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inteligente SM y la historia me pertenece completita a mí **

**_Hola! bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado en este fic, que para mí significa mucho, ya que es el primero que hice y me siento totalmente feliz de que la hayan recibido así de bien! _**

**_Si bien el cap no es muy largo tiene mucho contenido importarte! espero que les guste! no les quito más de su tiempo y pues_**

**_A leer se ha dicho!_**

**Capitulo 20**

"**Noticias" **

**Edward POV**

_**-Felicidades su hijo ha nacido, es un varoncito –dijo el doctor mostrándome a mi bebé de unos perfectos 48 centímetros y 3 kilos 670 de peso.**_

_**-Mira nuestro hijo amor –sonreí acurrucándolo en mis brazos y enseñándole el rostro de nuestro hijo a Bella.**_

_**-Es hermoso –sonrió con emoción en sus ojos.**_

_**-Seremos una familia muy feliz –el bebé comenzó a llorar en mis brazos, por lo que se lo di a Bella, quien me sonrió y correspondió mi beso de amor.**_

"_Seremos una familia muy feliz_

_Una familia muy feliz_

_Familia muy feliz_

_Muy feliz, muy feliz_

_Feliz"_

Esas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza como un disco rayado lo que imposibilitó que pudiera seguir durmiendo.

-Hola amor ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó Bella de pie a un lado de la cama arreglando su cabello en una coleta.

-Eh…si –sonreí confundido.

-Debiste haber soñado algo lindo –sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿Por qué? –no podía haber hablado en sueños, yo no era sí.

-Dormiste con una sonrisa que no se te hubiera quitado ni a patadas –me dio un corto beso y se puso de pie nuevamente –tienes que levantarte, hoy me haré las pruebas –me senté en la cama con pereza.

-¿Hoy? –me estiré mientras empujaba las mantas con los pies.

-Sí, hoy –miré la habitación, estaba totalmente impecable.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde –rió leve, hoy se veía más radiante que nunca.

-¿Las dos? –me puse de pie rápidamente.

-Eres muy dormilón

-Como no serlo cuando tengo la tranquilidad materializada en mi novia junto a mí –sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos.

La besé con cariño, sabía que si la besaba de otro modo no saldría nunca de esta habitación.

-La comida está lista –susurró entre besos.

-Sí, la tengo en mis brazos –susurré de vuelta y no pude evitar besarla con deseo.

Ella no se quedó atrás, me empujó hacia la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sentí una desesperación por tocarla, desnudarla, pero no quería que esto sucediera así, quizá por el hecho de que podría estar embarazada, quizá por el hecho de que sus padres estaban allí y podrían venir en cualquier momento.

-Bella, no te quites la ropa –susurré una vez me hube separado de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no? –Susurró volviendo a los besos- te dejaré hacerlo si quieres.

-No…no ahora –la aparté solo un poco de mí, pero ella se puso de pie dejando una gran distancia entre nosotros, pude ver su rostro triste.

**Bella POV**

Me sentí realmente mal por su rechazo, así que mejor decidí no arrastrarme.

-Amor… -susurró tomándome por las caderas y acercándome a él.

Me sentí lastimada, no creí que pudiera rechazarme de ese modo.

-¿Te parece si lo intentamos luego? –apoyó su frente en mi estomago.

-No –quité sus manos de mis caderas caminé en dirección a la salida, pero me abrazó por detrás impidiendo moverme.

-Bella –susurró en mi oído, eso me habría causado alguna reacción de debilidad si no estuviera tan lastimada –si quieres lo hacemos ahora –me solté de su agarre y lo encaré mientras me abotonaba mi blusa.

-La comida está lista –salí de la habitación y bajé la escalera.

Me sentí avergonzada y estúpida de haber intentado hacer el amor con él y que me haya rechazado.

Cuando pisé el primer piso Renée se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Hija, se que casi nunca hablamos de estas cosas, pero… -me llevó hacia la cocina y se aseguró de que no había nadie para continuar hablando – necesitas saber que en lo que se refiere a demostrar el amor en actos es muy común que sientan el deseo de quitarse la ropa y tocarse, además de que…

-Mamá –la tomé de los hombros –no es necesario esto, te loa seguro, no pienso intentar nada de nuevo con Edward –la miré fijamente y ésta me abrazó.

-Hay hija, no sé lo que habrá pasado, pero lo siento –bufé son mi mentón sobre su hombro.

-Mamá –me separé de ella y mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía si decir gracias u otra cosa –no importa –sonreí para que dejara el tema.

-Está bien –acarició mis manos muy maternalmente.

-Te ayudo –tomé los platos servidos y los llevé la mesa, en donde Emmett tenía a Rose en sus piernas, Charlie leía algún documento y Edward estaba observándome.

Dejé los platos frente a Rose y Emm, luego fui a la cocina por más.

-Bella, necesito que lleves el jugo, yo llevo los platos restantes –me sonrió y me dio la jarra con jugo de fresa.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, Charlie ya no leía el documento y hablaba por celular.

Dejé la jarra en el centro de la mesa y Edward se puso de pie.

-Quiero hablar contigo –me tomó de las caderas y me quiso dirigir hacia un apartado, pero me solté y volví a la cocina.

-Solo queda el tuyo y el de Edward –sonrió y salió de la cocina con los platos de ella y Charlie.

La seguí y dejé el plato de Edward en su lugar, yo me senté al lado de Renée obligando a Rose a sentarse junto a Edward.

-Bella –Charlie me indicó a Edward –cada quien con su pareja –a regañadientes me senté junto a Edward, quien inmediatamente pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

Comencé a comer ignorando a todo comentario referente al posible hijo que podría tener.

-Amor, te anuncio que el Lunes nos vamos de vacaciones, algo así como una segunda luna de miel –dijo Charlie acariciando las manos de Renée.

-¡Oh perfecto! ¿A dónde iremos? –dijo emocionada.

-Iremos a Brasil, tengo todo listo, es solo cosa de irnos el Lunes –sonrieron y se besaron.

-Hay Charlie por favor, que sonidos los tuyos –se quejó Emmett sonriendo –estás muy viejo, mírame y aprende –Charlie observó a Emm quien besó a Rosalie con un amor que llegaba a doler.

Para cuando se separaron yo ya me había acabado mi plato de comida.

-Lo ves, así se hace –susurró mi hermano embobado viendo a Rose, se notaba a kilómetros que se amaban –pero la juventud lo hace mejor –miraron en mi dirección –vamos Edward enseñémosle a este vejestorio como se debe besar a una mujer –Edward me miró y sonrió.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con ternura.

Yo aún me sentía triste, pero le devolví el beso con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, no le complacería en acariciar su cabello o hacer algo con mis manos.

De pronto el beso se tornó totalmente diferente, ahora era necesitado, estaba cargado de una pasión que desarmaba.

Aparté nuestros labios y miré mis manos, las cuales ahora tenía juntas bajo la mesa.

-Wow, eso fue un espectáculo –dijo Emm y lo fulminé con la mirada – cuéntanos Bella, ¿por qué quedaste tan taimada luego del beso? –alzó las cejas sugerentemente y suspiré.

-Emmett –hice gesto de cuando hay un caso perdido –definitivamente te usaron de bate cuando eras pequeño –sonreí.

-Mamá, me llamó bate –Emm hizo un puchero y Renée solo hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto –señora le estoy hablando –dijo mi hermano poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Si cielo, dile que no –esa fue la sabía respuesta de mi madre para seguir conversando con Charlie.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme, algo que estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando vi la hora me levanté de golpe.

-¡Por Dios santo! –caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, había quedado con Carlisle a las 3:30 y eran las 3:25 –los exámenes –tomé las llaves de mi moto, pero Edward sostuvo mi mano.

-Yo te llevo –negué con mi cabeza –los dos estamos metidos en esto –miré en sus ojos la total sinceridad y cedí.

El camino fue totalmente silencioso, él me dirigía miradas de vez en cuando, pero yo ni eso, solo pensaba en salir de dudas lo antes posible.

Una vez dentro del hospital con Carlisle, luego de los exámenes el salió de su oficina para darnos el resultado.

-Bien Bella –me miró y sonrió con sus sonrisa de doctor –detectamos un alto nivel etílico.

-¡Oh por Dios Edward, estoy embarazada! –tomé el brazo de mi novio con fuerza y Carlisle rompió en risas.

-No amor –sonrió y acarició mis cabellos – se descubrió un alto nivel de alcohol, bebiste mucho.

-Oh –sentí como me ruborizaba y caminé hacia la salida.

-Amor no te vayas –me detuvo Edward.

-Solo voy a esperarte en el auto –salí del hospital y me tomaron de los hombros.

-Que suerte que te encuentro –dijo Jacob asustándome – debo decirte algo, pero primero que todo quiero que sepas que fui un idiota

-¿Jacob que tienes? –me abrazó y sentí los gritos de Edward decir que se alejara de mí.

-Fui tu novio –susurró dolido.

-Jacob –hablé estrangulada mente.

-No quise hacerlo, lo juro, no sabía que eras tan pura –hablaba totalmente arrepentido.

-¿Qué? –no entendía nada.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –sentía los gritos de Edward cada vez más cerca.

-No era mi intención.

-¿Qué pasa? –casi grité, Jacob me abrazaba y Edward estaba luchando porque me alejara.

-¡No se lo digas! –gritó esto último y ya lo sentía a mi lado.

-Fui tu novio por una apuesta –me separé de él con el corazón hecho trizas.

-¿Qué? –mi voz apenas fue un hilo, un hilo gastado y casi cortado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que serías tan maravillosa –sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, esto no podía ser real, mi amigo, Jacob –por eso no pude despedirme, porque de verdad llegué a amarte –sentí las piernas fallarme y casi caigo de no ser porque me pude recomponer.

Ahora yo estaba con Edward, pero Jacob me había engañado, todo ese tiempo.

-Bella, perdóname, no quise hacerte daño –Edward intentó abrazarme, pero lo esquivé mirándolos a ambos.

-Los dos son unos mentirosos –no pude contener más las lagrimas y fui retrocediendo mientras hablaba –Edward tú lo sabías

-Lo supe hace poco –sus ojos tenían esa oscuridad y pena que tanto odiaba ver en él.

-¡Pero no me lo dijiste! ¡Y tú Jacob! –tenía un nudo en la garganta – ¡estúpido! –le di un golpe en el hombro y me fui hacia la parada de buses.

-Bella, por favor, debía decírtelo, te amo Bella –Jacob me siguió.

-Vete al infierno Jacob –miré que viniera algo en que irme a casa mientras intentaba secar mis lagrimas.

-Bella perdón

-¡Déjame en paz maldita sea! –lo empujé.

-Bella, déjame llevarte –Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, me sentía tan traicionada.

-No me lo dijiste –chillé en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos permití que me llevara a casa dejando a Jacob allí, solo tal y como se lo merecía.

-Bella, no quería lastimarte –yo aún miraba por la ventanilla del auto detenido, sabía que debía hablar con él sobre esto –odio verte así y lo sabes.

-Nos vemos mañana –iba a bajarme del auto cuando tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él.

-Bella, por favor, no te enojes conmigo –lo miré, tenía una carita de ángel agobiado.

-¿Podemos hablar mañana? No me siento bien después de esto

-Está bien, pero te llamaré –acercó su rostro al mío con total lentitud y me besó con ternura, como siempre.

Sentí que todo rastro de enojo y tristeza abandonaban mi cuerpo permitiéndome recomponer mi corazón, el cual ahora latía con énfasis ante aquel dulce y delicioso beso.

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

-Descansa –susurró rozando mis labios.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di un corto beso cargado de amor.

-Te llamaré –dijo cuando estuve fuera del auto a lo que asentí.

Entré a casa y subí a mi habitación evitando cualquier pregunta.

Ya habíamos cenado y me sentía mejor al estar sola y tranquila en mi habitación.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron al cine, por lo que estaba sola en casa, ya que mis padres fueron a comprar unos repuestos para la cerradura.

Mi celular sonó cuando me estaba poniendo el pijama.

Me puse la camiseta y me senté en la cama para contestar el celular.

-Edward –saludé.

-Amor, ¿cómo estás? –me recosté sobre las mantas.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, quería decirte que… -respiró pesadamente – Jacob no deja de hablarme, cree que estás aquí, así le hice creer también para que no vaya a tu casa, sé que no quieres verlo

-Gracias, hiciste bien –pensar en Jacob, en lo que hizo, simplemente no podía creerlo – umm… sabes, estoy algo cansada, hablamos mañana

-Está bien, recuerda que te amo –sonreí ante sus palabras.

-También te amo, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, sueña conmigo

-Lo haré –colgué y dejé el celular a un lado, me metí bajo las mantas y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

…**.**

Había pasado dos meses de que no veía a Jacob, no es que quisiera verlo, pero me sentía un tanto mal por haberle dejado solo.

-Bella, pruébate esto –la pequeña duende había vuelto de unas vacaciones con Jasper, y hoy no había reunido a todos en una cena, según ella debía decirnos algo importante.

-No quiero, Alice llevas pidiendo que me pruebe vestidos toda la mañana, ya nos saltamos el almuerzo y tengo hambre

-Te aguantas –extendió el conjunto hacia mí.

-No Alice –me crucé de brazos y muy maduramente le saqué la lengua para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-Bella, no me obligues a hacer esto –me miró con amenaza.

-No te atreverías –sonrió con malicia y se lanzó sobre mí.

**Edward POV**

-¿Y qué tal tu viaje con mi hermana? –le pregunté a Jasper mientras abría mi lata de soda.

-Estuvo genial –sonrió y se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina.

-¿Hicieron muchas cosas? –Entendió el doble sentido de mi pregunta y sonrió aún más dándome una respuesta positiva –espero que no…

-¡No! ¡Bella ven aquí! –oímos gritos arriba y luego unos pasos fuertes.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? –preguntó Carlisle sentado en el sofá.

-Pobre Bella –susurró Esme jugando con los dedos de su esposo.

-Vamos –le susurré a Jasper ye n cuanto dejé la lata de soda sobre el mueble se oyó un gran ruido, un golpe.

Cuando estuvimos arriba y abrí la puerta de Alice, me encontré a la duende sobre la espalda de mi novia aplicándole alguna especia de labial.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó Bella y Jasper se largó a reír.

-¿Alice, podrías dejar a Bella tranquila? –me acerqué a ellas, pero en cuanto mi hermana me miró con sus ojos desorbitados retrocedí.

-Dime que no se ve linda –sonrió, parecía endemoniada.

Bella volvió a articular las palabras de ayuda.

-No puedo verla si no la dejas ponerse de pie –Alice se paró y le ayudó a Bella, la cual corrió hacia mí con un traje de dos piezas, una falda negra a la mitad del muslo y una blusa hasta los codos de un hermoso color azul.

Abracé a Bella y Alice zapateó con sus tacones.

-¡No es justo! –tapó el labial que traía en las manos y lo dejó sobre la cama, en la cual había una cerro de ropa y maquillaje.

-Ya es hora de la cena –entró Esme y se posicionó junto a mí –Bella te ves hermosa –miré a mi novia una vez más y noté el rubor natural en sus mejillas.

-Gracias –sonrió.

Tenía las pestañas largas, los labios rojos y hermosos, esto estaba resultándome una tortura por el hecho de solo tener que mirarla, yo quería más que eso.

-Te ves hermosa –susurré lo obvio.

-Cállate –me regañó.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos listos vamos abajo! –Alice arrastró a Jasper hacia el primer piso y yo caminé junto a Bella seguidos de Esme.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía totalmente incomoda con esta ropa, pero sería una chica muerta si me cambiaba.

Cuando llegamos abajo vi a Emmett y Rose sentados en un sofá tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –le susurré a Edward.

-Alice –respondió.

-¡Bien familia, vamos al comedor! –dijo una entusiasmada Alice y caminó hacia el lugar donde sería la reunión.

Estábamos todos sentados cuando Alice se puso de pie y anunció mientras yo tomaba mi copa de agua y bebía.

-Primero que nada quiero presentarles a Bella, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, a nuestra prima de Italia y su novio, ella es Renesmee –una chica con rizos del color de pelo de Edward entró por la puerta seguida de…esto me estaba cayendo como patada en el estomago.

Escupí toda el agua que tenía en la boca y miré a mi alrededor, todos comenzaban a reír y sentí el rubor hacer acto de presencia, otra vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les dejo el penúltimo Cap! ya que en el proximo termina! como ya les dije arriba les doy las infinitas gracias por acompañarme en este fic hasta estas alturas que ya casi termina, son las mejores!<strong>_

_**Me siento emocionada de que este fic esté tinendo exito, si bien no son millones de reviews, son 79 -que no es menos- y eso me hace la chica mas feliz! espero que no me abandonen en mis siguientes proyectos! y gracias por todo! **_

_**Bueno, espero que disfruten el proximo capitulo y que este tambien lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Me retiro dandoles las infinitas gracias! **_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia me pertenece a MI******

**Capitulo 21**

"_**Perdurará en el tiempo**_

_**Por siempre…**_

_**Siempre mía**_**"**

**Bella POV**

…-Primero que nada quiero presentarles a Bella, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, a nuestra prima de Italia y su novio, ella es Renesmee –una chica con rizos del color de pelo de Edward entró por la puerta seguida de…esto me estaba cayendo como patada en el estomago.

Escupí toda el agua que tenía en la boca y miré a mi alrededor, todos comenzaban a reír y sentí el rubor hacer acto de presencia, otra vez.

-Lo siento –dije poniéndome de pie y secando mi blusa con unas servilletas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Esme haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-¿Algún problema Bella? – preguntó Alice observándome con esa mirada hipnótica que ella tenía.

-No, ninguno –miré a Jass, que fue a quien le escupí el agua –perdona –me miró mientras se limpiaba la camisa.

-No hay problema –sonrió y luego tomó a Alice de la cintura obligándola a sentarse.

-Bueno –dijo Renesmee algo confundida y medio volteándose hacia su novio – él es Jacob, mi novio –al decir esto último me miró y sonrió.

-Carlisle, Esme –saludó Jacob haciendo un gesto con la cabeza – Bella –repitió el gesto.

-Hola Jake –sonreí. Aunque no lo crean me sentía feliz de verlo otra vez, verlo con una linda novia la cual lo hacia sonreír como idiota, solo temía por ella, porque Jacob repitiera la historia.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó luego de disculparse con su novia para acercarse a mí.

Por la forma en que lo preguntó supe a lo que se refería.

-Bien –dudé en si acercarme a él como Jake lo hacía. Miré a Edward en busca de ayuda, el cual asintió en muestra de apoyo – ¿y… tu cómo estás? –comencé a acercarme a él.

-Bien –cuando estuvimos frente a frente a unos escasos centímetros nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

-Me…me alegro –si esta situación hubiera sucedido hace unos meses yo abría corrido hacia sus brazos, con o sin el consentimiento de Edward.

-Yo también…eh… -ambos miramos nuestros pies – ¿lo llevas bien? –preguntó temeroso.

-Si –lo miré, yo aún dudaba en qué hacer.

-Me da gusto –me sonrió cálidamente y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Mi Jacob, mi amigo había vuelto.

Sonreí y nos abrazamos como antes, como cuando éramos amigos.

-Te extrañé –susurró con sus labios pegados a mi cabeza.

-También yo –dije con mi rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Sé que quizá no lo quieras hablar pero…-aún susurraba –me gustaría oír que me perdones –sonreí y levanté mi rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te he perdonado? –sonrió, parecía una mentira, pero aún estaba ahí esa confianza.

-De no ser así no me hubieras recibido, venía preparado para oír muchas cosas –reí por lo bajo.

-Jake por favor, como si dijera muchas cosas malas

-Podrías mandarme al carajo –reímos a la par y las risas de todos en el comedor comenzaron a sonar. Se me había olvidado que estaban allí, se me habían olvidado todos menos Edward.

-Que lindas son las amistades –dijo Alice con un suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a mi novia –se separó de mí unos centímetros y estiró su mano hacía ella –sé que Alice dijo quien era, pero siento la obligación de presentártela personalmente –la chica se paró junto a él y sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté achicando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Porque eres mi mejor y única amiga –nos sonreímos como solíamos hacerlo y aclaró su garganta – ella es Nessie –la chica le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo –digo Renesmee, mi novia –se sonrieron con notable amor –y ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga

-Un gusto Ness…Renesmee –estiré mi mano ofreciéndosela a modo de saludo.

-Un gusto Bella –sonrió e ignoró mi mano para darme un apretado abrazo –que emoción conocerte, Jacob siempre habla de ti –esta chica parecía comer asteroides o alguna clase de droga para tener semejante fuerza.

-Si…-susurré casi sin aire e intentando apartarme delicadamente de ella para que no lo tomase como un rechazo –eso es bueno, pero…Ness, digo Renesmee no me dejas respirar –hablé con voz suave.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –sonrió y me soltó.

-Bueno familia, ¡a cenar! – dijo Alice indicando que nos sentáramos.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento junto a Edward, éste tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me susurró

-¿Todo bien mi Bella? –sonreí.

-Todo bien –comenzamos a comer, y cuando terminamos Alice se puso de pie junto a Jasper.

-Estoy embarazada –esta fue la segunda vez que escupí el liquido de mi boca.

-Lo siento –volví a disculparme y miré a Jasper nuevamente –discúlpame –se secó parte de la camisa y de su pantalón.

-Si Bella –ya se estaba hartando, pero de todos modos me sonrió.

-¡Felicidades hija! –dijo Esme poniéndose de pie.

-Estamos muy felices por ti Alice –fue el turno para hablar de Carlisle y abrazaron a su hija.

Emmett se puso de pie y nos miró a todos.

-Familia debo darles una noticia –ay no, otra noticia, bebí un poco de jugo de naranja, necesitaba humedecer mi boca y garganta, pues se me secaba con todo esto de las noticias.

-Esperen –dijo Edward y apartó los vasos con líquidos de mí. Jasper se hizo a un lado junto con Alice – ya está –mi novio pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me recargué sobre el jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno este… -tomé un cubito de queso y me lo eché a la boca – Rose y yo nos casamos –sentí como mi garganta se cerraba provocándome una toz horrible debido al trozo de queso que tenía atorado.

Me senté en forma recta de inmediato y e intentaba alcanzar algún liquido.

-¿Amor estas bien? – Edward comenzó adarme palmaditas en la espalda y me acercó un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué te casaste? –pregunté media histérica.

-Bella, calmada –me ordenó Alice y Rosalie la secundó.

-Si sigues así vas a morirte –Jake se carcajeó.

-Si Bella, me casé y nuestros padres firmaron como testigos –me intenté poner de pie, pero Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros nuevamente y me devolvió a mi antigua posición recargada sobre él.

-¡No me invitaste! –grité cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Tranquila –me susurró Edward al oído.

-Bella, no invité a nadie, solo quería casarme y lo hice, punto final –con eso el tema quedó cerrado y ahora Jake se puso de pie.

-Ay no, otra noticia no –me enderecé.

-Solo voy al baño Bella –rió con burla.

-Tonto –le dije y el sonrió.

-Pero por supuesto –respondió, lo que me provocó una gran risa.

Pasaron los meses y Alice tuvo a un hermoso barón al cual llamó Anthony en honor a su hermano.

Emmett también fue padre, se veía totalmente hermoso y cómico con la pequeña Carlie en sus brazos y dándole leche del biberón.

Obligué a Jacob a prometerme que no le hiciera daño de ningún tipo a Nessie, y pues con ella nos llevábamos muy bien, juntas hacíamos enojar a nuestros novios y ayudábamos a los jóvenes padres con sus hijos.

Edward y yo estábamos más felices que nunca malcriando a los pequeños bebés.

Y pues ahora….estábamos finalizando otra cena como la última que tuvimos, pero esta vez sin Emmett y Rose, ya que fueron de viaje a Phoenix con Carlie.

Luego de todas las risas y bromas que gastamos, Alice se fue a dormir con Jasper y su bebé, Jake se quedó en casa de los Cullen junto a Nessie, Carlisle y Esme se fueron de viaje para encontrase con nuestros padres que aún andaban de vacaciones, vaya que vacaciones, casi un año, para mí que quisieron abandonarnos y no nos lo dijeron, pero vinieron para el nacimiento de Carlie y Anthony, luego de eso se fueron otra vez.

Edward y yo habíamos salido a caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

Recordaba aquella maravillosa noche en la cual le pertenecí completamente a Edward, al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, fue una noche increíble, solo perteneciéndonos, amándonos, besándonos… Solo nosotros, nuestra pasión y nuestro amor. Desde entonces parecíamos maquinas en cuanto a ese tema, cada noche teníamos nuestra "demostración de amor".

No me di cuenta cuando estábamos en un hermoso prado recostados sobre el césped rodeados de hermosas flores.

-Cuando quieras saber cuánto te amo cuenta las estrellas del cielo –susurró Edward y lo miré – eres la estrella más hermosa, iluminas mi cielo infinito –me miró- mi cielo infinito que es mi corazón, en donde hay amor para ti que perdurará en el tiempo –acercó su rostro al mío – por siempre –me dio un beso en los labios – y tú, Bella Swan, serás…siempre mía –me besó con amor, un amor tan grande y puro.

Le devolví el beso demostrándole toda la emoción que me había hecho sentir con sus palabras, todo el amor que tenía para él, el amor que perdurará en el tiempo, sin barreras, solo amor, amor y nada más. Lo besé dándole a conocer que por siempre sería suya, como él lo había dicho… _serás… _

_Siempre Mía._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo dedicado a<em>**

_**~CaroBereCullen~**_

_**~WithoutHeart~ **_

_**~Angie Masen~**_

_**~Tata XOXO~**_

_**~salmitaCullen**_

_**~Maru-Chan1296~**_

_**~viivii alice**_

_**~Elyy Pocoyoo~**_

_**~Timberlake**_

_**~Robmy~**_

_**~catyta.94**_

_**~stewpatts**_

_**~MichiAGP**_

_**~isa kathe**_

_**~Kavane**_

_**~Shiio95**_

_**~Alexz Darcy Black**_

_**~NathikaWest**_

_**Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic que fue el primero!**_

_**(aquell s que tiene este signo **__** antes y despues del nombre es porque en especial es dedicado a ustedes por apoyarme desde siempre**_**_)_**

**_Les doy las infinitas gracias por todo, porque de verdad que significa mucho para mí, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como de este ultimo capitulo como del fic completo con sus bromas, burlas, errores :$ entres otras cosas!_**

**_Gracias por apreciar mi fic y espero que no se olviden de que las amo mucho!_**

**_Son unas lectoras excelentes y de verdad que me hacen sentir muy bien con sus opiniones!_**

**_El capitulo es cortito, pero muy lindo, y el final es mi parte favorita! _**

**_Me siento realmente bien de que mi fic haya sido bien recibido! _**

**_Son las mejores! las amo!_**

**_~Angie C.M _**


End file.
